The Never Ending Cycle
by Spiritseer245
Summary: Okay this is another Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover. I've tried to make it more unique to my style, this story is over 100 pages on my word document. Percy has been kidnapped, again, and genetically mutated to have bird wings. He and the flock escape so that he can be reunited with Annabeth and his friends, but the problem is the white coats aren't ready to let him go.
1. Max-Chapter 1

**My cousin asked me to post this story so she can read it, a lot of it has already been written so updates will be frequent, and I believe the chapters get longer as I go on, the beginning is kind of slow, but it will pick up.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Maximum ride or Percy Jackson all rights belong to James Patterson and Rick Riordan**

THE SCHOOL- _Max_

"Get in there." A voice snarled as he threw me into one of the many dog crates polluting the basement. I stood the best I could and glared at the marred figure of the eraser. He looked like the usual bulky body, a large snout, and the smell of rotting meat wafting off of him, making anyone with a sense of smell tear up in disgust. He laughed as he shut the gate to my cage.

"You should tell Jeb if he wanted to see me so bad he should be here to welcome me at least." I snapped. The eraser continued to chuckle before turning on his heel and leaving. I heard familiar voices behind me and turned to see my flock staring at me. "Hey, guys."

Nudge smiled weakly at me through the bars of her dog cage. Iggy blindly turned in my general direction and gave a brief nod. Gazzy tried to look like the cheeky boy he usually was and smiled at me widely, but I could see fear in his eyes. Fang was still out cold which didn't surprise me because he seemed to have gotten the worst of the attack. Finally my eyes rested on the small curly haired blond, Angel, her shirt was slightly torn and her eyes were distant as if she were listening to something.

"Angel, are you….?"

"Suhhh…" She cut me off. We all stared at her and watched as her eyes grew wide in horror. Slowly she looked at me.

"What is it?" Nudge asked her. Angel shook her head in disbelief.

"They are going to kidnap some kid in New York." Angel whispered. My chest burned with rage, they were going to take a kid from his family. It was bad enough that they tested on kids before they were born, but now they have escalated to kidnapping a kid who already has a family. That was wrong, horribly wrong.

 _Max, he's going to be special. Why would the scientist get overjoyed over a normal human?_ My voice asked. It had a point, but I made sure not to tell it that. Although I could guess that it already knew.

 _Oh great, your back._ I sneered internally.

 _Max, he can help you escape_. My eyes widened. Some guy I've never met will come here and help me escape? It seemed too good to be true.

 _If you're messing with me I'm going to …_ My thoughts trailed off when I realized I was talking to a disembodied voice. I could have sworn I heard it laugh before it ended our conversation.

"What is it Max?" Fang asked as he sat up. I looked at him he already had a black eye and split lip to match, but none the less he was still handsome.

"The voice was talking to me. The new kid Angel was talking about is going to help us escape." I told them and went on to silently explain my conversation with it.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Percy-Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you are still interested in this story, I think I started it when I was a freshman, anyway I hope you enjoy it. I know that Percy is often dragged to the school and mutated, but I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

NEW YORK - _Percy_

If I thought the life of a demigod couldn't get any weirder, I was wrong. The war with Gaea was finally over and I was able to relax with my friends and family…..for a few short weeks. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and I were on what Piper called 'a triple date'. The day was pretty calm considering we had each child of the big three, a child of Mars (Ares), a child of Aphrodite, and a child of Athena in the same vicinity without the protection of the camp boarders.

We were walking down to the nearest park for a picnic that the Determiner kids had prepared for us. I was just hoping it wasn't cereal. Just as we were entering the park twelve wolf-like creatures came out of nowhere and surrounded us. The one directly in front of me lifted a walkie-talkie to its ugly snout.

"We found the target, it's with five others, should we take them all or just it?" The wolf man questioned. After a moment of static coming from the speaker the beast nodded and put it away. "Sorry kids we are only here for that one."

It pointed its meaty finger towards me and before I could react with one of my usual sarcastic or witty comments Annabeth was right in front of me with her arms wide in defense. "You aren't **taking** him anywhere."

I had to admit I was right behind her and I almost felt intimidated. I learned the hard way _NEVER_ tick off a child of Athena, especially Annabeth, but that never really stopped me and my big mouth. The group of wolves laughed at her the one who seemed to be the leader shook his head. "Well that's not your choice, our bosses want what they want and they want him."

I felt a shadow loom down on me and before I could react two clawed hands scooped me off the ground by my upper arms. I wondered how one of them had gotten into the air until I saw the large wings on the shadow. I could smell rotten meat and dirt, I had smelt worse, but I couldn't help it so I let out a large gagging sound. "What do you do, take a bath in rotting organs?"

Its grip tightened on me and I could feel the claws digging into my skin. I miss my invincibility.

"Silence or we'll kill your friends." It snapped at me I looked down and fear ceased me I was sure that Zeus would kill me for being so high up in his domain, again.

I saw Frank notch a bow and aim it up at us. _Yeah,_ I thought _Home free_. What I thought would be a perfect impact turned out to be the arrow flying right through the wolf man and I realized that whatever this thing was, it was human, not a monster. Frank looked just as stunned as the wolf creature and I couldn't blame him, a perfect hit wasted because this thing couldn't have the decency to discinagrate at the contact of cestral bronze.

"LET MY BOYFRIEND GO!" Annabeth growled as she pulled a spring board maneuver by jumping off one of the beast head.

She nearly reached us until another creature grabbed her by her feet and sent her tumbling down to the ground. I almost heard the thud and her grunt in pain. _Okay, now you made your last mistake_ I thought as I tried to fight the beast that had me. I kicked off from its abdomen and flipped out of its grip. As I fell a feeling of relief came through me, until, I realized how high up I was, there was no way I could brace myself for impact. But the good news for me was that I had a cousin who could manipulate the air around me and set me down gently on the ground. All I needed to do was get his attention.

"Jason!" I yelled.

Instantly his sharp electric blue eyes turned to me. I felt the air around me thicken like a large bean bag chair as I sank closer to the ground. When my feet touched the cement I wanted to kiss the ground and thank every god I knew that I made it down safely. Unfortunately I didn't have the time because more of the wolf-men came from out of nowhere making the crowd around us even thicker than before, they were ready to suffocate us.

Frantically, I looked around for Annabeth and found her fighting off a couple of the monsters. Her face showed determination, anger, and all other things that made me crazy for her. Her forehead was bleeding and she looked kind of worn. She was focused on her battle that she didn't notice one of them coming behind with a heavy chain ready to swing it at her.

"Annabeth, look out." I called as I ran at her.

She didn't have time to register what was going on before I knocked her away, but I was unable to save myself. The heavy chain wrapped around my neck and I could not breathe. Each time I struggled against it the chain grew tighter around my throat. My heart thudded loudly against my rib cage, Air, Air, Air. My friends were caught off guard and were being held hostage. I tried to step forward but the person with the chain pulled me back. I was out of breath, I fell to the ground hard and the chain loosened momentarily, the air rushed into my lungs so fast it made me dizzy.

"Percy, Percy, can you hear me?" Annabeth called out.

I sat up and saw her struggling against one of the wolf things. I wanted to say something but my throat hurt too much. When I tried to get to my feet to help my friends the chain retighten around my throat and pulled me back again. There was no pause this time and I was forced back towards the leader of the wolf gang. The tugging stopped when I was at his knarred feet. The chain loosened and I began coughing and wheezing uncontrollably.

"Finally, are you going to come quietly or do we have to kill your little friends." He growled in my ear as he lifted me by the back of my neck as if I were a kitten. "They aren't bird kids, but I think they'd be good meals."

Through my clouded vision I could clearly see Jason and Frank were beaten up and knocked out, Hazel and Piper looked worried and worn, and Annabeth looked completely livid flailing wildly in the monster's arms, I could almost see the its eyes growing large at her relentless struggle. _That's my Wise girl_ I thought fondly.

"You have to swear that you won't hurt any of them in any way." I hissed. It chuckled as it lowered me to my feet and roughly grabbed me by my arm.

"Oh, we swear, we swear on a river styx." It laughed and thunder rumbled across the sky which meant he had to keep his word or bad things would happen and they would have nowhere to run from me. Although it struck me odd that he knew about swearing on a river styx. "Come now and they won't get hurt."

Reluctantly I allowed him and another dog thing that had appeared to drag me to a helicopter that seemed to come out of nowhere. _Air bad ,very bad_ my instincts screamed, the only exceptions that allowed me to be in the air was either I rode on a Pegasus or on a flying ship or on the rare occasion that I had something Zeus cared about more than keeping me out of his domain. I could hear the girls scream and shout in protest. "We'll find you, Percy, don't worry we'll find you." Annabeth shouted before I felt a prick in my neck and the world dissolved away into nothing but darkness.

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Max-Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, trust me this story does pick up a lot of momentum. I promise that I've done, and will do my best to make my version of this crossover unique in its own aspects. And be sure to read some of my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

THE SCHOOL- _Max_

Okay, there is one thing you should know about us bird kids we hate being in cramped places. I was glad that the scientist had figured out that the bigger kids needed more room, but they didn't allow that much. Nudge continued to ask Angel more about mystery boy like she had as soon as we found out that a new guy was coming.

"Is he cute?"

"Yes."

"What color is his hair?"

"Black."

"Like Fang's? What color are his eyes?"

"Yes but a lot messier and his eyes are sea green."

"Wow, this guy sounds like he is a jock. Why do you think the School wants him? Do you think he's nice? I wonder if he has any powers and…" Iggy cut Nudge off in her rant.

"Enough with the Nudge Channel, we get it you already have a crush on the poor dude get over it he's probably older from the way Angel talked about him." Iggy snapped exasperated. I couldn't blame him I was ready to tear my ears off. "Sorry Nudge, but right now I've had as much as I can take."

I watched as Iggy lied down and turned his back to us. He's been upset ever since he came back from the test he'd just been put through. I looked at Angel and she turned her gaze from Iggy to me.

' _They were talking about another eye experiment, and he was right there to hear it, he's not happy.'_ Angel told me telepathically.

 _'_ _Oh, God'_ I thought as I looked at Iggy sympathetically. He was like a brother to me and if any of us deserved to be left alone by the scientist more it was him. They tried to improve his vision so he could see like a hawk so to speak, but they ended up blinding him all together, who knows what another surgery could do to him.

Another thing you should know about the ware house we were stored in if something's loud enough created sound outside then we would hear it echoing on the inside. We all fell silent and listened to the familiar sound of rapidly moving air. Angel took in a ridged breath and I could see tears in her eyes.

"They got him." She whispered as she wiped the tears trailing down her face. "I can't believe they would take someone who would be missed."

I wanted to hug her and comfort her, but I felt a little horrified myself. I wondered who would miss him, what they were going to do to him, and how he would help get us out of this place. Moments later I saw a whole group of erasers come filling in. Coming out of the center of the group was my half-brother Ari. He was laughing as he held up a chain at the end of it I saw a boy with black hair struggling to breathe as he pulled at the chain around his neck, the boy's face was red and I could see the bruises enlarging around his neck.

"Ari, don't kill him. He's rare, one of a kind I should say. If you kill him we will have accomplished nothing." I heard the annoyingly familiar voice of Jeb interrupt Ari's boasting. The eraser mumbled an apology and hand the chain to the open palm of the scientist.

"So you're the evil ring leader, I knew ugly looked too stupid to plan this all himself." The boy strained to mutter. I had to laugh, I liked this kid already. Jeb looked at the boy almost sympathetically as he removed the chain from around his neck after he put cuffs around the boys wrist.

"So what were you named?" Jeb asked the boy as he led him to a cage directly across from me. The boy's green eyes shot up at Jeb giving him the ' _You've-got-to-be-kidding-me'_ look. "Sorry if it sounds weird but I would like to call you something other than project one half."

The boy sighed and rubbed his throat and for the first time I could see just how bad the bruises on his neck were I winced and knew what was the cause of his injury. "My name is Percy, but I'm guessing that file that that wolf dude is holding will tell you all about me."

I noticed that Ari was walking up to Jeb with the file. Mr. Crazy-jerk took the file and read it he nodded his head in that annoying way he did as he turned each page. At some points I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

"I see you have a very _colorful_ record _Perseus_. You shot at a school bus with a cannon, you have blown up a couple of schools, became a fugitive quite a few times, and have gone missing even more than that." Jeb summarized the files with amusement. Percy tried to cross his arms over his chest indignantly and looked at the file in Jeb's hand like he wanted to burn it. After a minute of silence Jeb opened the cage, took Percy's cuffs off and put him inside gently so he didn't harm the new _'project'_. Percy's glare never lighten and I had to admit even though I wasn't usually fazed, but even a profile view of his glare sent chills down by spine and through my wings. "If you keep that poker face you should fit in with these other kids just fine."

With those lovely words Jeb left with the erasers. I heard Percy growl and slump back in his cage angrily. Even in the bad light I could see tears forming in his eyes but he tried to blink them back. Poor kid, he was just taken from his life and now was expected to be an experiment. He must have known I was looking at him because his eyes shot up to look at me. I was taken a back at how intensely green they were, like the ocean and I could tell they didn't usually look this dark with hate.

"Hi." He said and seemed to wipe the pain from his handsome face.

I know I sound like I'm fawning over him, but if you saw what he looked like you wouldn't be able to help but say he was handsome too. He had kind looking sea green eyes, his black hair was perfectly messy, and his face had that loveable look that probably made any girl go gaga for him. At first I was too stunned to speak, he addressed me in such a casual manner like he had known me for a long time.

"Hey..." I murmured. He smiled at me halfheartedly and scoped the area out more. I saw his face pale at the sight of all the other cages in the room and his eyes returned to me.

"What is this place?" He asked. I looked at him sympathetically he was just about to be hit with another bomb shell.

"The School." I told him. He looked very confused, which was understandable considering he must have gone to a regular school himself or schools because of what Jeb had said about him.

"This doesn't look like any school I've ever been to let alone heard of." He mumbled under his breath.

"It's not the kind of school you know, they experiment on kids, change their DNA. They alter many things that shouldn't be altered about humans. They believe that an apocalypse is coming and want to _prepare_ the next generation to survive." I explained expecting that he would be flipping out, but he registered the information I gave him calmly as if it wasn't the craziest thing he had ever heard. "I take it you have been in crazy situations before."

He smiled as if he had some kind of inside joke he wasn't telling me about. "You could say that."

The rest of my flock finally decided to join in on the conversation Angel was looking at him with concentration in her eyes and I knew she was trying to read his thoughts. Again I say poor, poor kid.

"Well might as well formally introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson." Percy told us as he extended his hand as far as he could through the bars. I met him half way and as soon as my hand met his I could tell that despite his friendly demeanor he could clearly hold his own in a fight.

"I'm Max." I told him. Nudge was the next to jump in a little too enthusiatly I might add.

"I'm Nudge." She said as she batted her chocolate brown eyes at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Fang." My second in command and crush said bluntly giving Percy a simple nod.

"Sup I'm Iggy." My strawberry haired flock member whispered almost too softly

"I'm Gazzy, or the Gasman." The second youngest member of my flock said. I could see Percy had understood why we called him that and tried to cover his smirk. I looked at Angel expecting her to say her name next but she was still staring at Percy almost sadly now.

"My name is Angel." She said finally "I'm sorry you're here."

"I have some friends on the outside, they won't give up until they find me and then these scientists will see what it's like to get a real godly beating." Percy said and then he burst out laughing Angel did the same. I looked at her weirdly ' _inside joke'_ she told me in my head _'ask him about it, he may tell us.'_

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He looked like he was having an internal debate inside of his head, like he was thinking weather he should tell us what he meant or not. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked adorable while he was thinking. I felt my cheeks flush, _WO Max, get a hold of yourself, you just met the guy, besides, you like Fang._

"I can't believe I'm about to tell you this." He murmured mostly to himself.

"Then why are you?" I asked. He smiled at me and my heart fluttered a little.

"I don't know, something tells me I can trust you." He told me before he began to tell his story.

 **Read and Review**


	4. Percy-Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hopefully since most of the story is pre-written I can keep you up to date and not make you wait too long for a new chapter. Be sure to leave comments and tell me what you think. And I didn't tell you before but I will now, this story is going to stay in the Pov's of Max, Percy, and Annabeth unless another point of view will help progress my story along.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

THE SCHOOL- _Percy_

So to start out my conversation I asked the whole group of kids if they knew anything about Greek and Roman gods. They nodded and listed off a few of the well-known names which would include the big three. After I knew they had a good understanding of the gods, I dropped the bombshell that they actually existed and all of them gave me stunned stares except for the youngest girl, Angel, who reminded me painfully of Annabeth. I told them how the gods would come down to earth and have kids and I was one of those kids.

"Who's your father? Or your mother?" the youngest boy, Gazzy, asked me. I smiled and was about to tell him when Angel beat me to the punch.

"His dad is the sea god, Poseidon." She said matter-of-factly. I immediately wondered how she could have possibly known that, unless….

"Can you read minds?" I asked her. They all looked stunned that I had come to that conclusion so quickly. I can be smart when I want to, usually with the help of Annabeth. Angel blushed furiously and nodded with a bashful smile on her face.

"Cool," Gazzy breathed. "Does that mean you can control water?"

I smiled _'if he only knew.'_ "Yeah and a lot more, that's probably why those creeps wanted me in the first place, and it explains how that one wolf face knew about the river styx swear. They must have found out about demigods somehow."

I explained what the beast promised me if I came quietly and how he made the most serious and sacred promise he could. They all seemed pretty calm for people who just found out that there is a whole new world out there that they haven't even touched yet. I would have continued with my tale, but some more scientists returned including the one whose name tag kept changing because of my dyslexia at first it said: BEJ then EJB until it finally decided on JEB. That name made the most sense.

"These videos we have of its powers suggest that we will have to sedate it before we take it." I heard one scientist say to Jeb. "From the looks of the profile it's going to be a little hard to manage."

Jeb shook his head and looked down at me with a twinge of sympathy. What's he playing at? I wondered as I tried to dig into some of the strategies Annabeth told me about. My heart ached at the thought of Annabeth I just got back to her and I was taken away again, but I had to push those thoughts aside and continue my evaluation. He could be trying to make me believe that he's on my side then turn around and stab me in the back like Luke had a long time ago.

"No, let's just have the erasers grab him and take him to the testing facilities." Jeb told them as he jotted down some notes.

"What kind of test? As you can see on my file test and I don't mix." I sneered darkly. The scientist seem to have been regarding me for the first time and looked at me as if they were trying to figure out how I worked and why I was even involved with the conversation.

"We should test its agility and stamina." Another scientist spoke up as he knelt in front of my cage like I was an animal. I guess in their eyes I was just something for them to mess with.

"No." a female scientist jumped in. "We should test its knowledge and reasoning skills."

 _'_ _Good luck with that.'_ I could almost hear Thalia and Annabeth say. Internally I laughed at the thought of those two insulting me lovingly. I tried to ignore their constant staring and evaluation of my skills. Suddenly something I remembered that one of them had said _'From the looks of the profile it's going to be a little hard to manage'_. What did he mean? They had a file on me? Didn't one say something about videos? How long have they been stalking me? I wondered. I knew that if I tried to think about it anymore my head would hurt.

"How about we test its strength before we even think doing about anything else?" One decided as he wrote on a clipboard.

"So agility and stamina it is." Jeb agreed as he and the other scientist moved aside to let the eraser named Ari come and grab me. He was not at all too kind about it either, he pulled me up too quickly and my head slammed against the top of the cage exit.

THUNGGGGG.

"Ow." I hissed wanting to rub my forehead, but unfortunately another of those beast grabbed onto my other arm and held me in front of the scientist for them to study.

"Remarkable muscle build." One of the female scientists pointed out and the others murmured in agreement.

I felt disturbed under their constant gazes I was use to girls at my school gawking at me sometimes, but these guys were evaluating what kind of things they could do to make me _better_ , the last person who wanted to do that was Circe and she turned me into a genie pig. I heard Max growling, but keeping her words to herself. I was happy that she was keeping her mouth shut, I didn't want to see her or any of the others getting hurt defending me. I gave her a sideways smile and let the erasers lead me along with the scientist down the long hallway to gods know where.

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever and it reminded me of some of the boarding schools I have been to before. Every five feet on either wall would be a window which revealed to me only some of the horror that these people preformed here. In one room I saw three people in lab coats surrounding a large fish tank, inside of the tank there was a teen smaller than me. She had long brown hair floating upward in the tank, her eyes were a solid gold and her pupils large like a fish, and her body was covered with patches of blue-green scales with large fins coming out of her forearms and calves. The worst part was that she seemed malnourished and like she could have been someone like my friend Rachel if these horrible people hadn't interfered.

It must have been her fish DNA that sensed me because her eyes shot towards me. She quickly swam to the edge of the glass and peered at me almost longingly before one of the scientist studying her got agitated and smacked the glass. She retreated back from the edge of the glass but never removed her eyes from me. I felt bad that I couldn't help her, even if she was suppose to be human she had the DNA of a fish and it made her technically part of my dad's domain and as a result mine.

As we continued through the hallways I became even angrier as I saw more and more. At one point we had passed a room where a kid had flat lined and the 'doctors' had carelessly tossed the figures body onto a gurney and pushed him into a windowless room. Do they even care when one of these kids die or are they just an object to get rid of? I wondered as they continued to prod me down the hallway.

"We're here." Ari the eraser whispered into my ear. His breath was as horrible as I remembered and it took all I had not to gag. I was going to say something to tick him off like 'Ever heard of a breath mint?' or 'Dude two words mouth wash.' I could almost hear Annabeth scolding me for saying something that could get me hurt and thought better of being sarcastic at the moment.

I saw the scientist put in a code, he tried to be quick, but I still caught sight of the numbers he dialed in. 1,4,4,3. I internally memorized it and wondered if it worked on the lock when you were inside. Ari tighten his grip on my arm as he pushed me into the room. It was almost like a full on gym except for the wires that were coming down from the ceiling over each machine. The room floor was stained with some patches of blood and there were feathers scattered around.

I wondered where the feathers came from. They were a little too large to be regular bird feathers and there were multiple types some were black, some were white, and some were brown. I remembered something Ari had said to me the day he captured me. ' _They aren't bird kids, but I think they'd be good meals'_. I was wondering if these 'bird kids' looked anything like harpies.

"Put him on treadmill one." Jeb instructed.

The next thing I knew I was on the machine with scientist all working feverously around me as they attached the wires to my arms, legs, forehead, and chest. Once they had me secured in the machine they began the treadmill. It started out as a walk but it steadily grew faster and I had to run to keep up. It didn't bother me to run conceding that running was pretty much a part of the experience of quest, at school, and at camp. I would have looked down to see if my feet were even on the ground, but I knew the scientist would punish me if I were to mess up their precious test and I rather be able to think of an escape plan than how much pain I was in.

After about three hours they stopped the machine and gave me a rest. They were all murmuring in amazement that I was still standing although part of me wanted to fall to the ground.

"It's even better than experiments 1 through 6 and it hasn't had any enhancement yet." The female scientist said as she evaluated me. Jeb chuckled as he looked at my charts he seemed to be adding some notes to it. I was panting a little but not as bad as a regular mortal should have been and eventually I was breathing normally. "Remarkable it is breathing normally after only a few minutes."

After a few more minutes of evaluating my charts and the results from the test they took me out of that room and led me to yet another one of their testing rooms. This time the room was empty and made me think of those rooms they put insane people in. Thalia would say it's perfect for me. I was about to ask them the point of this until I heard the sound of something whistling towards my head and I quickly moved my head to one side. More objects kept flying from the wall towards me and I reached into my pocket for my trusty pen. Internally I face-palm and wondered why I didn't think of Riptide before. My hand quickly sank into my pocket but to reach nothing.

"Looking for this?" Ari sneered at me as he held up riptide in its pen form. "Why do you carry such a cheap piece of junk?"

I didn't dignify him with a response as another object came flying at me. Quickly, I lifted the palm of my hand and deflected it into his face while the other scientist weren't watching. He unwittingly dropped Riptide I made a mad dash for it and quickly shoved it into my pocket before anyone could notice. I continued dogging objects for another half-hour until they finally had all the data they needed and they took me back to the cadges which were not going to be fun, I hate enclosed spaces, it's just another the sea not wanting to be restrained thing.

 **Please Review!**


	5. Max-Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

THE SCHOOL- _Max_

It had been a few hours sense they took Percy and I was beginning to worry. We all voted not to disrupt Angel because she was concentrating on trying to see what was happening with her ability to read minds. Finally she broke her concentration when she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What? What happened?" I asked her. She was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. After a few moments she composed herself and wiped the tears away.

"Well first off, according to the scientist he has more stamina then us." She started. At first we couldn't believe it until we remembered what he told us about himself. "And second during agility training Percy deflected one of the objects off his hand and had it hit Ari in the face."

We were silent for a moment before we all started laughing hard. I really, really, really wanted to see the look on Ari's face when he got hit, it would have been priceless.

"Its official we should adopt him as our brother." Gazzy said as he wiped some tears of laugher from his eyes. Nudge, Iggy, and Angel nodded in agreement. I looked at Fang and he shrugged like he wouldn't mind letting Percy in our family. I was about to agree when I remembered that Percy had a family and friends who were probably searching frantically for their missing hero.

"Gazzy, as much as I would like to say yes, Percy has a home, a family he needs to go back to." I told him and my whole flock got solemn looks cross their faces. We heard the doors slam open and a canine growling. We saw Ari stomping in dragging Percy in by his upper arm. He did his best to hide his wince and discomfort, but it didn't stop him from being sarcastic.

"Aww, come on wolf breath can't you take a joke or a hit?" Percy teased. Ari retaliated by throwing him roughly into the cage and locked it. Once Ari was gone we all looked at Percy his shirt was sweaty, but other than that he looked fine, tired maybe, but he was fine. "Hey, guys."

Before anyone could say anything more to him Angel whispered something to him about sleeping. I could tell she was using her persuasions powers on him, and by the look on his face I could tell he was trying to fight it, but he eventually succumbed to the sleep. Gazzy looked at her sharply.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked. She gave him the _'you-should-know'_ look.

"He needs a non-drug induced sleep so that he can keep up with what they throw at him." Angel reasoned and we all had to admit that she was right.

We all remained quiet and came to a silent agreement that we would go to sleep. Everyone else nodded off fairly quickly, as for me I couldn't fall asleep. I really wished that I knew how Percy and I could get the flock free and get him home. Just as I was about to drift off I smelt the familiar and lovely aroma of the ocean. I turned over to face Percy's cage and nearly caught my breath as I saw a man watching the young demigod sleep.

He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a shirt that anyone could find at a tropical thrift shop, it had palm trees and waves on it. The man had tan skin that made him look like he spent a lot of time at sea. His hair was the same black as Percy's but his back was to me so I couldn't see his face.

"Oh, how I wish I could save you right now son." The man said as he looked down at Percy whose face was mushed cutely onto the floor of his cage. A few stray hairs were in front of Percy's face. The man sounded so sad and then I realized this man called Percy 'son' which meant that I was looking at the one and only lord of the seas Poseidon. He didn't notice anyone was watching and continued to talk. "Percy, I may not be able to help you directly, but I will tell your friends where to find you. It may take a while, but they'll come I swear it."

The man reached his hands through the bars and moved Percy's hair from his face in a fatherly manner. I sighed sadly at the thought of all those people the son of Poseidon had been taken from. I must have been a little too loud because a pair of sad sea green eyes similar to Percy's turned to look at me. The man smiled kindly but sadly at me. "Please keep him alive."

With those final words he left with the remaining ore of the ocean breeze coming through. I thought that Poseidon must really care for Percy if he as an all-powerful god asked please. I smiled knowing Percy was loved probably by many. I was happy that he had something to go home to. With those joyful thoughts I finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Please Review**


	6. Annabeth-Chapter 6

**Now we finally get to hear from Annabeth. See how she's handling her boyfriend being taken! Anyway please tell me what you think, I know that this was a shorter chapter, I'm pretty sure that they vary in length. I've written chapters to this story over the course of years.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

CAMP HALF-BLOOD- _Annabeth_

I absolutely could not believe it, after months and months of constant fighting and running Percy and I could finally be together until SOMEONE decided that Percy was on their most wanted list and they took him. Why, I do not know, but I know that I will bust some heads open as soon as I find who wanted to take Percy. Currently I was tearing up the arena trying to clear my thoughts enough so that I could come up with a plan to get my boyfriend back, but before I could even do that I needed to find out where he was and to do that I needed to wait till our oracle decided to have a vision. Okay that was sort of mean, but this is like the millionth time Percy has been taken from me and truth be told I am getting tired of it. I wouldn't give up Percy for the world, I just wanted people to give him a break.

Before they took him I remembered how he had saved me from a chain that would have caught me by the neck if he hadn't pushed me away. I remember looking up and seeing Percy struggling in vain to pull away from the chain (recently he has grown a fear of suffocation) and then he was suddenly yanked back to the leader of the group, the man picked him up and told him something. Percy looked purely dangerous and ticked off as he said something back. The wolf man thing replied as thunder rolled across the sky and I knew what they were talking about. I screamed at my boyfriend telling him that we'd find him as they dragged him to a helicopter, threw him in, and stuck a needle in his neck before taking off and taking my heart with them.

ARRRIGG.

I smashed in one dummy's head before I sliced the belly open of another. Why is my seaweed brain wanted by many? Someone was walking up to me, my instincts took over and I had my knife at the throat of a man in Bermuda shorts and a tropical shirt. I looked up and saw sea green eyes that reminded me of my lost boyfriend.

"Lord Poseidon, I…I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I stammered out. He smiled at me sadly with that mischievous glint that mirrored his son's.

"It's quite alright Annabeth, and you can just call me Poseidon." He told me. Apparently he isn't so into titles like Percy as well. I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend. _Oh, Percy..._

"Lo…Poseidon, I tried, but they took him. I _will_ find him." I told my boyfriend's dad quickly. I wanted so badly for this to be easier. The Sea god smiled at me kindly with a knowing look in his eyes.

"It's okay I know where he is." Poseidon said as he opened his palm and a cloud of mist circled in the air and an image rippled in it until it had finished and revealed my sleeping boyfriend. He was in a cage with his cheek pressed up against the bottom of it as he slept. I smiled when I saw his hair skewed across his face and a steady stream of drool trickling from his mouth. _That's my seaweed brain,_ I thought fondly. Percy had a goofy grin on his face that made him even cuter.

"Annabeth…" He murmured quietly as he turned over in his sleep. A giggle escaped me at the sight of him.

"Who do you think Annabeth is?" A voice asked. I could see small humanoid shapes off to the corner.

"I don't know." A young girly voice spoke up. "I hope she's just a friend."

"Nudge, for the last time he's too old for you." An older boy's voice spoke up sounding clearly irritated.

"Well he's not too old for Max." The person who must have been Nudge stated with disappointment.

"Nudge," Another girl hissed. "I just met the guy and you want us to get together?"

"No, it was just a sad statement I needed to make. Come on, you have to admit he's pretty cute." Nudge huffed. I grew angry at the thought of another girl even touching MY Seaweed brain. "Oh no, they're coming."

Poseidon closed his palm and the image dissipated. My mind was reeling I was wondering who those people around Percy were. Who was coming? The girl named Nudge sounded scared and like she wanted my boyfriend. I wondered how much Poseidon knew about this. I looked up and saw concern and pain in his sea green eyes. I realized that for someone so old his eyes looked so young and innocent like Percy's the kind of innocent look that made you want to protect them at all coast.

"Those people that girl referred to came in for him didn't they." I guessed. He nodded grimly as he clenched and unclenched his hand nervously.

"They are somewhere in California, but it's not going to be easy. Those mortals have hired some other worldly help to keep any efforts to save him at bay." Poseidon explained. He reached into the pocket of his Bermuda shorts and pulled out a map. "The place he is being kept is right here, but like I said they are going to have some help from monsters you are going to need some muscle and brains to get through this."

I nodded and already had a plan forming in my mind. Closing my eyes for a moment I strategized every second of the rescue mission. A cool breeze came through and when I opened my eyes the sea god was gone. _Don't worry, Percy_ I thought _were coming_

 **Please Review!**


	7. Percy-Chapter 7

**Hey Readers, I hope that you are enjoying the story, please tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

THE SCHOOL- _Percy_

To say my I had a rough awakening is an understatement. My eyes weren't even open when someone had pulled me up roughly out of my cage. I felt my arm pop as I was yanked onto the cold ground. Someone laughed above me, it sounded rough like a cat choking on a hair ball. Turning over the lights on the ceiling blurred my vision and blinded me. Above me I saw two shadowed figures one was small and the other was larger and bulkier.

"Ari you don't have to be so rough with him." A voice snapped.

"Well he's awake now." A rougher voice growled. "What do you need with him anyway?"

"We've decided that he's strong enough for the avian DNA." The first voice explained. I didn't understand what avian DNA was, but I didn't think I would want any.

"What! Jeb you're a monster. You know those grafts are faulty and painful." I heard Max's voice yell. The one who must have been Jeb laughed and spoke up again.

"No, we aren't going to graft them on him he is going to get his very own like you and the others." Jeb told her. She and the others gasped as I fought to become fully aware of what was going on around me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I slurred. My vision finally cleared above me the two figures were Jeb and Ari. Next to me I saw Max and the rest of her crew clutching the bars of their cages so tightly that their knuckles turned white.

"Let's just say you are going to be able to fly like a bird kid." Ari chuckled. I was still even more confused how were they expecting to make me fly, let alone without my uncle- the loving guy that he is- blasting me out of the sky? Suddenly a thought struck me, _they are going to turn me into a Harpy_.

 _No, Percy you don't grow a beak or get feathers_ _all_ _over your body._ Angel's voice spoke in my head.

 _What? Angel you're a telepath too?_ I asked.

 _Yep,_ she told me telepathically. _The only things that will happen are that you'll grow wings and they will probably hollow out your bones._

 _Great_ I thought, just _great._ _But how do they expect to do that?_

 _I don't know._ Was her last response before I was taken away again.

"You are going to enjoy having wings." Jeb told me. He sounded like Zeus when he offered me immortality; the only difference is that my uncle is not **_that_** insane. "And with the abilities you already have, just imagine the possibilities for the next phase of the world."

The walk wasn't very long, but we did pass the room with the large fish tank. The girl was no longer there and the water had been cleared out. What happened to her? I wondered. I shuddered when I realized that I might not want to know.

"Aww, is the soon to be little birdie scared?" Ari teased. Although I was nerves I wasn't going to let him know. Our walk ended at a room with a sign that said something like NDA ODCENIG. I'm guessing that it actually said DNA CODEING. That's where I'm guessing that is where they are going to give me bird DNA. Angel had told me something about them hollowing out my bones. I couldn't help but wonder how they were going to do that.

"Set him on that table." Jeb instructed after he opened the door.

In the room I saw three other scientist standing and waiting. They all were in white scrubs as if they enjoyed seeing how much blood they had gotten out of their subject. In the center of the room was a large silver table with leather straps on it. I didn't even get a chance to protest because Ari had grabbed me and practically threw me onto a steel table. They began putting straps on me around my chest, waist, arms, and legs. I shouted curses at them in Greek I didn't even care if it shocked them I wanted them to let me go.

"You need to temporarily paralyze him!" a doctor shouted.

Two of them grabbed onto my arm and a third shoved a needle into it. Slowly the feeling of my limbs left me it started at the spot that they gave me the shot at and slowly worked its way through my body. I could still feel everything they did as they readjusted the straps around me, but I was unable to move. Their hands were cold and it was an unpleasant feeling to have someone prepping you for who knows what and not being able to do anything about it.

"Hello, Project 1 Half." A scientist said as he looked down at my face. "I'm Dr. Creswell, I will be performing the bone hollowing procedure for you. This serum will hollow your bones and also strengthen them so they won't brake easily."

I did my best to send him a death glare, but my face was turning numb. The Doctors laughed at me as if I were a little kid who had said something funny. Dr. Creswell lifted a syringe from the table next to the one I was on and released some of the liquid from the vile.

"These little guys will hollow out your bones to be similar to that of one of the older male bird hybrids." He told me as he sent the needle through my arm, but he didn't stop there he continued until I knew it went through the bone.

If you think the prick of the needle would hurt, imagine having a bunch of microscopic piranhas tearing away at the bone marrow inside of your body. It hurts a heck of a lot more I would have blacked out from the pain, but each time I almost did a wave of electricity was sent through my body. Apparently sleeping through the procedure was not what they had in mind for me.

My skin burned almost as bad as it did when I bathed in the river styx. I felt sweat drenching my whole body. I tried not to scream and held back most of the time, but the shouts escaped me. After what seemed like forever the pain slowly subsided. I thought it was over until Dr. Creswell pulled out a second syringe full of a silver liquid.

"Turn it over on its stomach so I can inject the Avian DNA into its spinal column." He instructed. Quickly the others had me on my stomach with my back facing them and lifted my shirt. "Here comes the next generation of bird kids."

The needle came quickly through my spine. I expected more pain than I had gotten, it was painful don't get me wrong, but not as painful as I expected. "And now we wait."

After being unstrapped from the table I felt myself being lifted as if I were a little kid. I looked up to see the face of Jeb. He was practically cradling me in his arms. I must have been lighter than before because he had no problem walking me down the hallway. I tried to stay awake but slowly the blackness crept into my vision and I passed out.

 **Please review.**


	8. Max-Chapter 8

**Hey, just to warn you Max may be a little out of character through out this story, and if she is I'm sorry. Like I've said this is an old fan fiction that has been waiting years to be posted. And Dylan is mentioned in the story but I don't think he will be making an appearance at all.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

THE SCHOOL- _Max_

The room was unusually dark as if Jeb and Ari had put a large shade over our cages after they left with Percy. Would we ever even see him again? I wondered, we've never seen a kid who was going to grow his wings over the age of an infant except maybe Dylan, but he was a clone. Angel let out a strangled cry and we all looked at her. She was holding her hands over her eyes and shook her head wildly.

"Angel…" Fang whispered. He reached through the bars and placed a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and turned to look at him. Her eyes were large and red with tears. "What's happening?"

Between sobs she told us that they strapped him down onto the table and injected some kind of bone marrow eating bug that would hollow but strengthen his bones and then dissipate when the job was completely done. He is alive, but they just injected the avian DNA into him and he passed out.

When Angel finished the doors opened and I saw Jeb walking in backwards. I wondered why until I saw him turn around and in his arms was a limp and lifeless Percy. I could see that Percy's dark hair was wet with sweat and clung to his face. Jeb continued to walk slowly towards Percy's cage. With one hand Jeb opened the cage and carefully set Percy in it before he left. We all silently watched the rise and fall of Percy's chest. We didn't think he'd wake up anytime soon, but he started moaning in pain.

"Percy?" I whispered. He rolled over on his side and looked at me. His face was streaked in tears and his green eyes reminded me of a scared kid, like Gazzy, Nudge, or Angel and pain shot through my heart. "How are you feeling?"

He gave me a small halfhearted grin before his eyes rolled back into his head. His chest still rose and fell so I knew that he was still alive that he just passed out again. I had to fight not to scream in frustration, Percy is a great guy and he's been dragged into something that he shouldn't have because he had his own problems. I heard the doors click open and watched as Jeb walked in with a white shirt like the ones they gave us when we got here. Jeb looked at me for a brief moment, but then turned to Percy and smiled as he set the shirt into his cage. When Jeb left I told Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to cover their ears before I shouted so many curses I wouldn't have been surprised if someone walked in and cleaned my mouth out with soap.

"Max, calm down. Words won't hurt him." Fang said as he reached through the bars and rubbed my shoulders. I relaxed slightly and leaned onto the bars of my cage. "I know, these guys are never fair."

Quickly, I wiped away some stray tears that had managed to escape my eyes. Stupid dusty old wearhouse. We continued to watch Percy for any immediate changes, but saw nothing. It was silent for hours, we didn't dare make any noise in fear we may miss any problems with his breathing. Eventually he started cringing and shouting at something in his dreams.

"Can't you just give me a break, we won, stay gone!" He growled.

I wondered what he was dreaming about, did he always talk and drool adorably in his sleep. It was cute and made him seem even more younger than before. Angel must have decided to do her mind reading thing because she started whimpering and shaking as she read his mind/dream. Gazzy decided to do his big brother thing and wrapped his arm around her through the bars. She turned and sobbed into his shoulder the best she could. After a couple moments she recovered her composure.

"Angel." Nudge started. "If what you see happening to him is so bad then why do you want to know?"

Angel looked at her with a dead serous expression that made her seem years older than she was. "Because I want to know his story, in a lot of ways he's like Max or Fang."

We all remained silent, but it was true we all wanted to know more about Percy. We heard the boy in question start mumbling more about pain in his back. Percy rolled over to face us again his eyes were no longer tightly closed, but he cringed once more and finally opened them to reveal his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"M…max?" He asked. I nodded and crawled to the front of my cage out of Fangs embrace. Percy squinted like his vision was hazy. "W…what happened? Why does my back hurt, well actually everything?"

I reminded him of the procedure to give him avian DNA and he grimaced before he spoke, "I was kind of hoping that it was just a nightmare, but I guess that's just my luck."

He coughed before struggling to sit up. I told him to take it easy but he was bull headed and refused to stay down. _Kind of like you,_ my unbelievable voice chimed in. I bit back a growl as I tried to push it back out of my head. What's with my voice and trying to pair me up with every guy that falls into my lap? _Not every guy_ my voice spoke up _I haven't tried to pair you up with Iggy._

ARRRAG!

I was pretty tempted to smack my head against the bars of the cage and shake loose what ever the stupid thing came from. _Would you just leave me and my love life alone?_ I thought furiously at the voice. It seemed to chuckle a bit before chiming in again.

 _But Max I'm just pointing out another possibility for you, the two of you are a lot alike_.

 _Oh really?_ I thought _Pray, do tell me how._

 _Well, you two are leaders, your followers all love you, you are both strong in will and physical strength, and you are both loyal to a fault._ My voice listed. I paused for a moment before I asked,

 _How do you know all this stuff about Percy?_ I never got a response. That stupid thing like to tease me, too much for my liking.

"Max, are you okay?" Percy asked. Jumping I looked up at him. His green eyes were bright with worry. I smiled at him, he was a good friend, even if I only knew him for a few days. Before I could even think of an explanation Iggy beat me to it.

"She's probably having another fight with the voice in her head." He stated bluntly. I glared at him momentarily before I looked back at Percy, but he didn't seem to find it weird.

"Wow, you aren't even a little freaked?" Gazzy so helpfully asked. The demigod in front of us laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Oh, its weird, but I hear voices too so I can't really say anything." He shrugged. "The voices in my head usually belong to my enemies who are trying to get me to join them or doubt myself, dad sending me his approval or scolding me, best friend Grover we talk about many different things, or my own voice that wants to mess with me."

Percy yelped and began to rotate his shoulders in the motion we use before we release our wings. "Take off your shirt." I told him. He gave me a questioning look as he lifted an eye brow. I blushed and hoped my mess of hair covered it. "I need to see your back."

The look on his face disappeared and he began to remove his shirt. Muscle, that was the first thing you noticed, he had the perfect body tone, it wasn't too much, but not too little either. He had a perfect light tan cover his whole body as if he spent most of his time shirtless in the sun. _Son of the_ _ **SEA**_ _god of coarse he would be shirtless in the sun_ , I mentally face palmed. Next to me I heard Nudge gasp and when I looked at her I could see her face flushed a light pink through her mocha like skin tone. Percy noticed that Nudge and I were staring.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have something on me?"

Angel suppressed a giggle at his cluelessness as we watched him inspect his skin for any foreign spots or objects. Apparently Percy didn't know how good looking he actually was. That wasn't bad, that meant that he was humble and not a stuck up, cocky jerk. Nudge and I were too embarrassed to say anything, but apparently Gazzy wasn't that bashful.

"Dude, your ripped, how did you do it?" My second youngest member of the flock asked.

Percy looked down at his abdomen and I could see his cheeks turn pink. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. Iggy asked what Percy looked like so Gazzy spent the next few minutes describing our new friend. In my opinion he made Percy sound like he looked the equivalent of a pro wrestler, but hey Gazzy is a kid. My blind flock member nodded and murmured a simple 'cool'. I told Percy to turn his back to us and when he did we saw two small bumps forming on his back.

"It'll be about a month or two before they are fully grown in, maybe even more." I guessed. Percy's blush was gone and replaced with a ghost like complexion.

"This is really going to happen isn't it?" He asked. We all nodded grimly. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Well, I think it's time we got out of here."

He said as he reached into his pockets for something. When he didn't find what he was looking for he cursed under his breath in a different language before he began to look around his cage. "Lose, something?"

We all turned to see Ari standing at the door holding up a cheap looking pen. Percy glared daggers at the eraser leader. My half-brother looked at him. "So this cheap little item means a lot to you?" Ari asked.

"How did you get that again?" Percy growled.

"It fell out of your pocket when I pulled you out of your cage last night." Ari explained. "Well you won't get it from me again, you want to know why?"

Percy remained silent as he watched Ari steadily.

"It is going for a flight test to the other side of the room." Ari said before he chucked the pen across the room.

Percy winced as we heard it crack against the barren wall not too far away. Ari chuckled before he left the room again. After a few moments Percy reached into his pockets again and pulled out the very same pen that Ari had thrown. I did a double take wondering how it came back to him. Percy smiled wildly as he uncapped it. We didn't know what was going to happen until the pen transformed and grew into a large bronze sword.

"What is that? A bat?" Gazzy asked. I wondered where Gazzy got a bat from, it was a firkin sword. Percy sent him a sideways smirk.

"Our way out." He replied simply before slashing away at the door of his cage. The bars split open like butter. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel looked shocked- it wasn't like we hadn't used a sharp object to cut through the bars before. I was beginning to wonder what was up with them.

"Okay Percy, I'm going to ask you this once. Where did you get that?" Fang asked pointing at the Pen/sword. The demigod smiled at him.

"My dad." He told us as he stepped out and recapped the sword and turned it back into a pen. Percy was about to open my cage when we heard a crashing sound just outside the door. He looked down at me and the message between us was clear. _Now_ wasn't the time for our escape. Percy eyed the door nervously before he turned back to me and shoved the pen into my hand. "I'm about to get in trouble, hold this for me until they're gone."

He pressed the pen into my hand before turning back to the face whoever was coming. I pocketed the pen before the erasers and scientist came in. Percy was snatched up in no time and he didn't even try to fight back.

"How did it do this?" one scientist questioned as he inspected the sliced bars of the cage. The other scientist shook their heads in amazement as they turned back to Percy. "We should put it with the first hybrid bird kid until we fix the cage."

My cage was opened quickly and then shut after Percy was roughly thrown in. Unfortunately for my new friend he fell onto his back. He yelped quickly and jumped up so fast that his head hit the top of the cage. The erases laughed until they were smacked on the back of the heads with the clip boards and yelled at for endangering the integrity of their experiment.

 **Please leave comments. Tell me what you think, do you like it so far?**


	9. Percy-Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, All rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

The SCHOOL- _Percy_

"You imbeciles you could have damaged the development of the wings." Jeb scolded.

I winced and reached down my back for the source of the pain. My fingers ran over a bump on my right side and the same was on my left. After shuddering I groaned at the pain I knew was coming when those two bumps split open. A scientist came back with a claw like thing on a stick. It reminded me of one I saw on a motor scooter advertisement.

 _It's just in folks you can also use our patented product for capturing poor children and hauling them to and fro in their cadge!_

"Come here project one half." He said. I didn't even get time to respond before he had the claw clamped onto my wrist. I was pulled towards the edge of the cage hard and I hit the bars with my face.

"Owww." I muttered. The scientist turned my back to them and I could feel them running their hands over the bumps. Didn't these guys have anything better to do then mess with DNA? Or personal space?

"There doesn't seem to be any damage, they will grow in fine." One decided before heading out with others. Jeb was the last to leave he stopped in front of the cage that I now shared with Max. He smiled kindly as he set a shirt just inside of my cage. The shirt was white and the fabric looked sort of woolly.

"You'll need a shirt like this soon so that your wings won't be constricted." He told me before he left. I glared at the door and didn't plan on putting the shirt on anytime soon.

"Percy, I understand your feelings of resentment, but it's pretty cold here so you need to at least keep warm." Angel told me. She sounded like Annabeth again and I felt pain shoot through me. _You'll see her soon_ , I told myself. Grudgingly I put the shirt on, the fabric was soft for some reason, I expected it to be something rougher like sandpaper. I turned to see Max, she was still giving me a weird look.

"What? Is there something still on me?" I asked as I smoothed out my shirt. She shook her head and blushed for some reason.

"I guess were roomies or caggies." She said.

I smiled and nodded at her which made her blush more. We sat and talked, but our conversation varied. We talked about what we were going to do once we get free. I for one, after I knew these guys would be safe am going home and spending every second with my wise girl, friends, and family while trying to avoid another situation or quest keeping me away.

"What's the camp like?" Iggy asked me. I smiled at the thought of it the ocean, the woods where we go fighting monsters, and so much more that it is hard to describe, but just as I was about to try I was cut off.

PPPSSHHHHHSSSSS

To my left a pipe had forced itself out of the cement it split open and a mist shot out of it. _"Hello Percy Jackson, you have a collect call from Camp Half-Blood, would you like to pay the charges now or later."_

"Later." I smirked. Colors formed in the image they shifted until they decided on the face of a curly haired blond girl with grey eyes. My heart stopped and my stomach did a flip flop, I was just barely able to murmur. "Wise girl."

She seemed just as shocked as me that the IM actually worked. Her shock soon burned into an angry expression. "PERCY SEAWEED BRAIN JACKSON!"

I couldn't help but smile at her choice to use her nickname for me as my middle name. Annabeth had to fight not to smile, I could see it playfully tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Don't you smile at me mister, you just had to get yourself kidnapped again."

"Oh come on Annabeth, I didn't exactly _plan_ on getting kidnapped." I defended myself as I crossed my arms. The image flickered for a moment.

"You must be in a bad service area." She told me. I looked around, considering that I was in a basement or a warehouse, and the IM was coming from a pipe magically sticking out of the ground, she's probably right. She looked at me strait in the eyes I could see concern flash through her grey ones and she looked hesitant to ask her next question. "Are you okay?"

Even as she asked that I could feel the bumps on my back throb. I must have looked discomfort able because she looked even more concerned than before. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm fine."

She gave me a hard look. I felt kind of like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Annabeth continued to try and see if I was lying until she gave up. "Well, I'm glad that you're _okay._ "

The way she said 'okay' I could tell she still didn't believe me, but she was willing to let it go, for now. "Hey, Percy who are you talking to?"

I looked behind myself and could see Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy looking at me strangely while Max and Fang were staring at Annabeth in the mist. It took me a moment to realize that Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy couldn't see through the mist. I remembered the trick Thalia used to control the mist and used it to clear it from their eyes. They gasped at the sight of Annabeth.

"You've got some 'splaining to do mister." Gazzy breathed as he attempted to touch the mist. Quickly I stopped his hand before his fingers could brush the water.

"If you touch it you'll cut the connection." I told him. Annabeth seemed to notice Max behind me and her whole face got red.

"Who is _that_?" She asked as she pointed an accusing finger at the teen behind me. I saw Max looked offended at Annabeth's protectiveness and I knew I needed to defuse the situation fast.

"She's a friend. Max this is Annabeth and Annabeth this is Max" I said calmly. Annabeth still looked like she was on defensive mode, but ended that topic with a quiet 'nice to meet you' before she turned her attention back to me. Tears were forming in the brink of her eyes and I could see her holding back. "Wise girl, calm down everything's going to be okay. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing except that everyone seems to want my boyfriend." She choked out. I wanted to be there with her and hug her tightly. She quickly swiped the tears away from her cheeks and recomposed herself. "Oh you have some people who want to talk to you."

She stepped aside to show Thalia who had her arms crossed over her chest, Chiron who looked worried, Nico who looked like he was still determined to make it up to me for lying, Piper who had a bruise on her cheek, Leo who was smiling and nodding at me, but there was no Frank, Hazel, or Jason. Annabeth could tell what I was thinking and told me that the three had gone to the Roman camp to see if I would show up there.

"Can't stay out of trouble can ya?" Thalia asked as she walked closer to the IM. I shrugged because getting in trouble is part of the daily diet of a half-blood. She was trying to look mad, but she seemed glad to see that I was alright. Nico gave me a simple nod and looked like he really wanted to leave. After a few minutes of talking slowly Annabeth came forward again.

"I miss you seaweed brain." She told me.

"I miss you too wise girl."

"Percy I…." Annabeth was about to say something but the connection began to waver. "Percy?"

The IM continued to flicker I reached out to and tried to use my control over water to keep the connection. When I felt the familiar tug in my gut I had hope that it would continue to come through. "Annabeth."

"Per….con…..go…..ut…..hold." Her words continue to become fragmented despite my efforts. Trying to keep the water coming was beginning to drain the little energy I had left and the water continued to be pulled back from the pipe.

"That's enough of that." A voice said.

"Jeb." I heard Max and the rest of the flock growled.

I decided not to turn my attention from holding on to the connection but I could hear Jeb continue to talk. "Percy you are never going back there, you belong to the School now."

 _No_ I thought desperately _I have to_. Annabeth's tears were the last thing I saw before the mist completely dissipated. My eyes burned with tears, but I wouldn't let them spill over, I'd never give anyone like Jeb satisfaction like that. I turned quickly and saw him standing by a valve water pressure adjuster.

"Now that's settled, good night children." He said before leaving us alone in the dark. I sat and wrapped my arms around my legs. Max and the others were looking at me with sympathy, but I didn't want them to see my face so I hid it in my knees. Eventually I felt my physical and emotional stress catch up with me making me fall asleep.

 **Poor Percy, please review**


	10. Annabeth-Chapter 10

**This chapter is pretty much Annabeth's Pov of the last and serves to progress the story. If you don't like it please don't stop reading, this is just how I originally wrote the story.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

CAMP HALF-BLOOD- _Annabeth_

When Leo suggested that I try to IM Percy I thought he was crazy and that there was no way that whoever had him would allow the chance for Percy to talk to someone outside of where he was being held. I still wanted to at least try, to see him and find out if he was alright. If Percy did manage to leave where he was being held Jason, Frank, and Hazel would be ready to help him if he showed up somewhere at the roman camp. Really, I didn't know what to expect. Would he show up, would he be out of range, or would I see him being tortured? No, I couldn't think like that, I needed to act, not worry.

"Oh Iris of the rainbow accept my offering." I flicked a drachma into the mist. "Show me Percy Jackson."

For a scary moment I didn't think it would go through until I saw my boyfriend's shadow covered smirking face. When his beautiful sea green eyes met mine his features slackened into a stunned expression.

"Wise girl." He murmured which brought me out of my trance and back to reality. He got himself kidnapped again. If I were there he would have already been judo flipped over my shoulder and then kissed fiercely. All of the anger and worry that had been building up for the last few days came bubbling to the surface and I snapped.

"PERCY SEAWEED BRAIN JACKSON!" I yelled. He had the nerve to smile despite his predicament. His smile nearly made my anger waver, but then I remembered that he got himself in trouble and is being held by who knows who or why they want him. I tried to glare harder at him but his smile was almost contagious.

"Don't you smile at me mister, you just had to get yourself kidnapped again." I scolded while trying to keep a straight face. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Annabeth, I didn't exactly _plan_ on getting kidnapped." He defended himself. For a scary moment the image flickered.

"You must be in a bad service area." I reasoned. Percy took a moment to look around where he was being held. I could see bars around him and for the first time I noticed how pail and worn his face looked. "Are you okay?"

Even as I asked that I could see his features slowly become full of discomfort. Something happened to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He told me. "I'm fine."

I studied his expression he didn't look fine, but he didn't look horrible. After a moment of studying him I decided to believe him, for now. "Well, I'm glad that you're _okay._ "

"Hey, Percy who are you taking to?" I heard the voice of a young boy asked. Percy turned to look at the source. He snapped his fingers and there was a series of gasps. "You've got some splaining to do mister."

Percy quickly reached over out of sight of the IM. "If you touch it you'll cut the connection."

Behind him I saw a girl in the same cage with him. I had to admit that she was pretty, she was probably tall like a model, her hair was light brown with blond mixed into it and her eyes were brown as well. Her cheeks slightly pink as she looked at Percy, now it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she was having conflicted feelings about him. I felt my face burn at the sight, does she have a thing for Percy? MY Percy?

I grit my teeth as I asked, "Who is that?"

The girl behind him looked offended at the tone in my voice and her features changed from pink to scarlet red. Percy looked exasperated before he spoke "She's a friend. Max this is Annabeth and Annabeth this is Max."

I murmured a halfhearted 'nice to meet you' before tears started stinging my eyes. Couldn't Percy and I ever be able to have time together longer than a small moment? He gives and gives, but never receives a proper 'thank you' and when he needs help the only god willing is his father. Percy must have noticed because his expression softened. "Wise girl, calm down everything's going to be okay. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing except that everyone seems to want my boyfriend." I choked out. I heard the others behind me clear out their throats and wiped the tears away. "Oh you have some people who want to talk to you."

When I stepped aside everyone looked relived to see that Percy was alright I explained to him where Frank, Hazel, and Jason were at the moment. Thalia was the first to walk forward.

"Can't stay out of trouble can ya?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Percy thought about it then he shrugged. I could tell that Thalia was relieved that Percy was okay even if she tried to seem mad. Nico nodded and we all talked for a little bit. I was thankful that Iris was keeping the connection for a long time. I decided to step forward again, I needed to say what was on my mind.

"I miss you Seaweed brain." I told him.

"I miss you too Wise girl." He agreed. _Okay,_ I told myself _say what you need to say_.

"Percy, I…" I was about to say _I love you_ , but his image began to flicker dangerously like a bad television set. "Percy?"

The IM continued to flicker, I could barely see Percy reaching out desperately trying to keep the connection. He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. "Annabeth."

"Percy the connection is going, it won't hold." I told him

"That's enough of that." Another voice said. I saw Max turn around and a profile view of a dangerous glare.

"Jeb." She growled. Percy didn't even jerk away from looking at me, he was concentrating on keeping the connection. I could see someone outside of the cages standing off to the side in a lab coat.

"Percy you are never going back there, you belong to the School now." I heard the voice continue to say. Percy belonged with us not some crazy guy in a lab coat. The last thing I saw was his face he was holding back the tears unlike me I was crying like I did when he went missing before. It was a rare thing to see him so close to tears that it tore me up inside. Finally the image completely dissipated.

"NO!" I screeched as I fell to my knees. Thalia gathered me up quickly into a hug and cried with me. "I need him."

Thalia ran her hand through my hair in a sisterly manner. "Shuuhhhh, we'll get him back."

She tried to sound up beat, but I could feel her shoulders shaking with sobs as well. Through my blurred vision I could see Chiron with his head bowed, he looked like he had aged many years in a matter of minutes. Piper was clutching her braid as if it were a life-line, Leo looked down at his feet, and Nico looked completely livid.

"Well at least we know the boy's alive." Chiron said. Leo nodded as he tinkered nervously with something in his hands.

"H…he seemed to b…b…be hiding something." I stammered out breathlessly. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"He looked tired and sweaty." Piper noted.

"And didn't that one guy say something about a school?" Leo asked. I remembered the guy saying Percy belonged to ' _The School_ ' it didn't sound like it was a _regular_ mortal school.

"I don't know Leo, it sounds like it isn't what you think." I stated. "He called it _'The School'_ as if it were a company."

"I believe its past due that we talk to Rachel about this, to see if she gets any visions." Chiron suggested. "She is still at school and said her dad won't let her leave until the weekend so we will have to wait a couple days."

I wanted to get angry that we'd have to wait until Rachel could get here. Reluctantly we all trudged to the mess hall because it was lunch time, but I couldn't eat, I just sat there picking at the hamburger on my plate. Really, all I wanted to do was take that map that Poseidon had given me and go get my Seaweed brain back, but Chiron insists that we talk to Rachel before we head out to save him. After lunch I headed to the beach to feel closer to Percy whenever he isn't around. The air was cold and the water lapped sadly at the beach.

"Hey Annabeth." I heard a voice say. I nearly jumped three feet off of the ground. When I turned around I saw the son of Hades, Nico. He wore his usual aviator's jacket and dark cloths.

"What's up Nico?" I murmured. He awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to me.

"I was thinking, maybe I could shadow travel to where he is. If I'm lucky I'll get it on the first try." He told me. "But it has to be alone."

I sighed. "Nico, alone might not be the best option."

He shook his head at me. "Annabeth, you know I work best by myself."

I couldn't say anything, he had me. It would be better if he went alone, then we wouldn't have so many people that we would have to worry about protecting especially if we don't know exactly know what we are up against. Finally I agreed, so long as he was careful and came straight to us when he found Percy. He left quickly and disappeared into the shadows to find my lost boyfriend, oddly he gave me hope.

 **I know it repeated a lot of the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I figured it was better than having a short chapter without Annabeth's side of her conversation with Percy. Please keep on reading, I'm pretty sure this is the only chapter I have where it is showing the same event from a different perspective.**


	11. Percy-Chapter 11

**I want to again address that I started this fanfiction on October 6, 2013 in my personal drive on my computer, so if there are any discrepancies, just know I hadn't read much of the Heroes of Olympus series before I started writing this. I had refused to read the series at first because I thought Percy wasn't going to be in it and it was going to be set in the _far_ future long after Percy saved the world the first time. To me, Percy and his series was (and is) just irreplaceable if Rick tried to do a next gen thing long after Percy and Annabeth and the others had grown old. It might sound stupid, but the Percy Jackson and Olympian series had made me laugh, worry, happy, sad, all the emotions that a well written story should make you feel. If it weren't for that series, I might not have realized my passion for story telling when I did.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

THE SCHOOL- _Percy_

Okay, its official waking up in this place sucks. I didn't have a nightmare which was good, but when I woke up I was no longer in the cage I shared with Max. Actually, I was inside of the giant fish tank that was once again filled. The water was cold even for me and I could sense that the scientist had used something to sterilize the water.

"It looks like project one half is awake." A voice said outside of my cage/tank. _Ugh._ I thought. _I have a name._

"It's remarkable that it can breathe under water and not be bothered." Another scientist pointed out. My vision cleared and I could clearly see Jeb and two other scientists outside of the tank. Part of me found it laughable that they threw me in here without knowing for sure I could in fact breathe under water. "So. I guess we do have living proof that Greek mythology dose actually exist."

The water began giving me strength (they definitely didn't know that little tidbit) and I was about ready to take on the world, but I had to down play my new found energy so that I wouldn't tip them off on any ability to escape. I made my shoulders sag and tried to look tired. Then my back began tingling and I could almost feel the movement under my skin. Suddenly a horrible thought struck me; the water could be increasing the growth rate of the wings. I heard the familiar sound of skin splitting and nearly screamed in pain. The water around me tinted red with my blood, it was almost like I was caught in one of those shark horror movies. One of the scientist thought that I would want to see what was happening so he put a mirror in front of me.

Not much had changed except for the fact my skin looked red with the blood in the water, but slowly black shadows started to emerge from my back. After a closer evaluation I realized that they were feathers. Over a matter of minutes they started out like wings you see on one of those baby sized angels and then they slowly grew to be large black wings like you see on a raven only they were human size. Eventually the movement under my skin lessoned and the wings no longer grew.

"Fifteen feet, just like experiment two." Jeb said as he wrote on a clip board. "Ari can you bring him out?"

I watched as the eraser came forward from the shadows eagerly and he then reached into the tank and pulled me out by my hair. When my feet touched the floor the two other scientists quickly grabbed the ends of my wings and forced them to extend out. They were too busy marveling over the wings to notice that I was completely dry.

"Yes, they have grown in very well." The scientist on my left said.

"It's remarkable that the water increased its ability to grow its wings and even healed the cuts the growing would produce." The scientist on my right added. When the men released my wings they fell limp. "We should probably send it out into the cage with the others; maybe they can teach it how to function its wings."

Jeb looked at me critically, his eyes ran down the length of my new black wings. He was studying them, until the two looking at my wings folded them up onto my back and placed a device like a back protector to restrain them, as if I could have done anything with the almost dead appendages.

"Let's take him there now." Jeb said as he handed me the same white shirt he had given me before. They must have taken it off before putting me into the tank thinking I'd get wet. I reluctantly slipped it on and let Ari lead me to the room they were talking about with Jeb leading. After what seemed like forever we finally stopped at a door. It took me a moment to realize that it said 'AVIAN OBSERVATION ROOM'. As soon as the door opened I heard familiar voices shouting.

"JEB, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH US? WHERE'S PERCY?" Max yelled. When Jeb stepped aside Ari pushed me forward and the leader of the bird kids rushed towards me before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Thank God you're okay."

She must have felt the wings on my back because she pulled the collar of my shirt back and craned her head to look down it. She gasped and quickly released the fabric.

"They can't be fully grown yet it should have taken at least two month, maybe five." She murmured. I could hear the scientist giggling with excitement behind me which was _beyond_ weird coming from them. One of them rushed forward and quickly tugged the shirt off me from over my head before he took the back brace off. I could feel the tension of the wings, but the nerves were so new that I didn't know how to work them so they still fell limp.

"The water increased its growth rate, isn't that excellent." The scientist told her. "So now you can start teaching it to fly."

"Enough with the 'it' we are not it's we are he's and she's." Max complained as she lead me away from the scientist. When we were with the rest of the flock she stopped me and turned me around. "Let me see them, I want to be sure they grew in right."

She quickly turned me around and started running her hands along the wings starting with the trunk and moving to the smallest bones at the end. She did that with both of my wings before she gave the verdict. "They will work. They grew in well."

"How do I use them though?" I asked. "I can't even lift them."

She pinched the trunks of my wings. I felt pain then tension in my back and then the soft feathers touching my skin. "There you moved them."

"Wow, your wings are the same color as Fang's except I think you might have a teal tint to yours, or blue, or green. Max what color do you see in his wings?" Nudge asked. "I think we should teach him to fly then we can…"

Iggy looked irritated as he placed his hand over her mouth. I kind of felt bad for the guy I mean he was blinded at a young age, but it is cool how he can tell where everything is practically. As soon as he was sure that she wouldn't continue to talk he walked over to a rock, which must have been placed in here to give an outdoor atmosphere, and plopped down onto it.

"It is definitely a blue tint." Angel said as she tugged on one of the feathers. Gazzy snorted at her and crossed his arms.

"Angel, you might be color blind, his wings obviously have a green tint to them." He told her. I watched as they got into a miniature sibling fight.

"What do you think Fang?" Max asked. The dark boy shrugged and gave me a look of sympathy; it must have been obvious that I wasn't comfortable with being evaluated by everyone. "Well let's just say that they have a blue and green tint."

I was glad that Max had settled that problem and moved back to our original problem. Which was how I was going to how learn to fly? Max and the flock lead me to a balcony that had been set up in the room. It was about twenty feet off the ground and brightly lit with the sun. I looked up and saw that the ceiling showed the first glimpse of sky that I have seen sense I was taken. Unfortunately my view was cross hatched with prison bars.

"So, how do we do this, do I need to stretch my wings or what?" I asked as I rubbed my hands together. Max smiled deviously at me and I knew that I wouldn't like what was about to happen. Before I could react she pushed me off of the balcony and then jumped down after me.

"Try to let your wings out a little at a time." She told me as she demonstrated with her eagle like wings. I panicked at first I mean the whole muscle system of my wings were brand new and the only experience I had even moving them on my own was when she pinched the end causing me to feel pain. Closing my eyes I began to concentrate on the wings on my back. I could feel them tense and move out ward. "You're doing it Percy!"

Soon I could feel myself gliding across the room. It was increadable. The experience reminded me of when the metal angels had carried me, Thalia, Grover, and Zoe Nightshade from the Hoover dam to California. _Dam fries_ I giggled and lost concentration which made me fall out of the air. I yelped as I fell, but I was lucky that Max and Fang caught me by my upper arms and slowed my fall.

"What was that?" Gazzy asked as he, Nudge, Angel, and Iggy landed next to us. I rubbed my head sheepishly; I couldn't exactly explain the joke.

"Inside joke I thought about and lost my concentration." I explained. My shoulders and back ached from the use of unused or new muscles. The scientist started clapping as they walked towards us.

"Remarkable." Jeb started. "If each of the lessons end like that, he will be able to fly in no time."

I growled, because I had forgotten that they were here. Ari and a few more erasers came in and grabbed each one of us. Part of me wanted to tear all of them to shreds and part of me just wanted to go into a corner and cry. I missed my mom, Paul, Grover, Chiron, all of my friends, and most of all Annabeth.

"Take them to their cages for now while we look over our reports." Jeb told them as he opened the door before he handed me my shirt.

I looked down the dark hallway and I really didn't want to leave the warmth of the sunrise, but didn't have a choice as Ari and the rest pushed us down the hallway. The hardest thing about having new limbs is getting a shit on; the back hem kept getting caught onto the nook of my wings and I had to keep taking it off and putting it on again. I was so frustrated that I almost tore the shirt in half, but Max came to my rescue and helped me.

"Here," she said as she took my shirt from my hands. "Lift your arms."

Doing as she asked I lifted my arms and she put the shirt on me as if I were a little kid and helped me to get the back over my wings. She smirked at me as if I were Angel's age only not as smart. I could feel my cheeks burning when I noticed that Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were looking at me funny. I murmured 'thanks' and sank my head down as far as it could go under the shirt. Max chuckled and looked at me, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

"Yeah if not I can just have you help me get my shirt on for the rest of my life." I teased, she laughed with her face turning bright red until one of the erasers behind us pushed her. Max growled but didn't say anything. "So what makes these shirts so special?"

"There are slits in the back that your wings can come through." She told me. I began to think about her wings, they were beautiful and multicolored like an eagles; I bet Zeus would like that. I wondered what the others wings looked like because I was too dizzy to pay attention the first time. From what I've been told Fang's wings are black with a purple tint, I'm guessing Angel's are white because of her name, but I still didn't know what the other's wing colors were. I was so distracted that I didn't realize that we were back in the storage house.

"Cage sweet cage." Ari teased. Once we entered the room it felt colder than usual and there was death in the air. I instantly sensed the presences of something familiar and powerful. The erasers seemed to sense it because they became uneasy and began to look around the room nervously. "Let's hurry up and put the birdies away, Project one half goes in with Max."

The erasers quickly shoved us into our rightful cages and rushed out of the room; even Ari didn't have a cruel remark to say before he left. Angel began to grow scared as well as Gazzy and Nudge; even the older kids were starting to become uneasy. I half smiled, even though I was feeling my nerves go on end, I knew who was here. The shadows seemed to loom over us and grow tighter towards us with every passing moment. 'Any second now' I thought 'He's coming'.

Angel gasped when a boy came stumbling out of the shadows. He had shaggy dark brown hair, dark cloths under his aviators jacket and olive toned skin. Nico looked exhausted, but he proceeded to look around until his eyes landed onto me. He looked as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

"Percy!" He called as he ran up to my cage and kneeled to be eye level with me. He seemed to have desperation in his eyes as he gripped the bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Nico calm down." I told him. He held his breath in an attempt to calm himself until his face turned red and he let it out. "So how's it going cuz?"

He gave me the 'you're-unbelievable' look which I was used to getting from everyone. The rest of the flock cleared their throats behind me. Nico seemed to notice them for the first time; he looked from them to me.

"These are my new friends. Nico meet Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, guys this is my cousin Nico de Angelo." Once I introduced them they nodded at each other and said 'hi' before I got back to being serious. "How's Annabeth holding up?"

"Well she's doing a lot better than the last time you were taken, I mean last time she could barely get out of bed." He told me. I was so relieved that I could have hugged him right there, but I knew that I would have gotten a face full of bars. "Oh man you should have seen her in the arena I thought that she was going to kill the first person who dared to show their face, luckily it was only you're dad who decided to show up."

"Wait my dad? And why were you watching Annabeth?" I asked. Nico blushed fiercely and I couldn't help but roll my eyes because he had been watching MY girlfriend.

"Uh…yeah I can't explain why I was watching her really, but...um your dad came with a map of where you were. Annabeth would have used it already, but Chiron won't let her leave until Rachel comes and gives a prophecy, so Annabeth let me come out to find you and make sure you're okay." He told me all in one breath. I was surprised that my dad went out of his way to go see Annabeth to tell her where I am, I was really happy that I could feel that my dad really cares for me. "I hate seeing you behind bars, I can still remember the last time."

I shuddered because I was trying really hard to put that place out of my mind ever sense I left it. I even heard my voice squeak when I spoke "Nico, please don't remind me of that place; I still have nightmares."

He gave me a look of apology before he handed me a bag when I opened it I saw ambrosia. Part of me wanted to take a large bight and enjoy the renewal of energy, but the other part of me didn't want to eat in front of the others like that. Nico reached into a pack around his waist and I realized that he stole Leo's belt or he's barrowing it. When he pulled his arm out again he handed Max and the others three hamburgers each. I gave him a sideways questioning glance.

"You need ambrosia and when I saw these guys on the IM I knew that you wouldn't eat any if these guys didn't have anything either." He told me. I looked at the burgers and remembered when Nico was feeding the dead Happy Meals almost two years ago; hopefully he won't repeat old habits.

"Wait what is ambrosia? Is it good? Can I have some?" Gazzy asked with his mouth full of burger. I couldn't help, but panic a little.

"No," I told him. "If a regular mortal eats this they will burn from the inside out, it's barely safe for me to eat."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "If it's so dangerous, why do you guys eat it?"

Max nodded at me as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. I sighed because this was really hard to explain, but before I could Nico tugged onto my shirt and looked dead serious at me. "Percy you told them about us?"

"Well yeah because A.) They seem trust worthy and B.) Because you guys IM'd me so what else would I be able to do but tell them?" I explained as I nibbled on some ambrosia and instantly felt better. Nico slapped himself in the face and looked annoyed. "Dude, are you taking lessons from Annabeth because I think you have the face palm down pact."

"Percy this is serious you can't just tell anyone about us." He said. I laughed slightly because he was beginning to sound more like Annabeth than ever.

"Come on, I trust them." I told him because I am a pretty good judge of character.

"Like you trusted Luke your first year of camp?" He asked. That was a low blow; I felt all the air leave my lungs but tried not to show my dismay. Nico stopped scowling and now looked remorseful. "Perce, I…I…didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"Look Nico, just forget it, I did what I thought was right, besides they have helped me a lot." I told him as I fought back a lump in my throat; the faces of fallen campers burned behind my eyelids and I refused to blink. Nico looked down at his feet and sighed. "You probably should eat some ambrosia before you go back to report to Annabeth."

"But Percy, I could spring you right now." He said. I knew that he wouldn't have the strength to carry me and six other kids; he was barley standing himself.

"All of us? Nico I can't just leave them and you haven't practiced enough to take all of us out." I told him. He winced and looked upset.

"Why are you so stubborn Percy Jackson?" He asked.

"It runs in the family." I replied. He found it in himself to smirk and nod at me. "Tell Annabeth that I'm fine and I will see her again."

Nico shoved a chunk of ambrosia into his mouth before he ran right into the shadows and disappeared. Part of me wished that I had taken Nico up on his offer, but the rest of me knew I'd feel bad if I had just left them there. I turned to look back at the others; they all looked stunned as if I had just said that I have a sixth toe.

"Percy…" Max started. "You just gave up a chance to leave here. Why?"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her question, truth be told I wasn't entirely sure either. I just had a feeling that they would be in serious trouble if I left now, besides we could make a better plan together. "I can't just leave you here; we'll make a plan together."

She seemed to register my decision and gave me a grateful look. After a few more hours of eating our food that Nico had brought we felt content enough to sleep again. Sleep came easily to me after I had practically grown two new limbs and used them all in one day. _I will learn to fly and return to you Annabeth_ I thought as I clutched the beads around my neck before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 **So I wrote this _Before_ I read House of Hades. I think I was just barely at Mark of Athena when I wrote this. I can't exactally remember where I was in the series when I wrote this, I wrote a lot in a short time. So (****Spoiler alert if you hadn't read House of Hades don't read beyond this point in my authors note if you hadn't*********) I didn't know about how Nico felt for Percy at the time I wrote this, so please don't be angry that I don't address it, or when reference to the fact Percy thought Nico had a crush on Annabeth.**


	12. Annabeth-Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy with school and have just recently gotten a job, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

Camp Half-Blood _\- Annabeth_

It was late at night when Nico came stumbling into my cabin, waking up me and my cabin mates. He didn't look injured seriously, but I could tell he was about to pass out. My older brother, Malcolm, caught him before he could hit ground. He looked from the out cold kid in his arms to me. Before he could say anything I spoke, "We should take him to the big house until he wakes up."

I helped Malcolm carry Nico to the big house after telling my cursing siblings to go to sleep. As we walked, I silently hoped that the Harpies wouldn't notice three demigods outside of their cabins. My heart pounded inside of my chest; I wanted to know everything Nico had learned on his journey. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my brother giving me suspishish glances, but I tried to ignore him the rest of the way to the big house. When we clambered onto the porch I let Malcolm take Nico's full weight and knocked on the door. Moments later Chiron opened the door in 'tail' curlers and all.

"Annabeth, Malcolm what are you…" He paused when he noticed Nico was with us out cold. "Come in, quickly."

I helped Malcolm carry Nico to the couch and turned when Chiron cleared his throat. By the look in his eyes I could tell that he suspected what Nico was doing to exert so much energy. He told my brother to return to the Athena cabin. The way my adoptive father was looking at me I knew that I wasn't permitted to leave, not yet. Chiron motioned for me to sit at the ping pong table while he returned into his wheel chair so he could be eye level with me.

"Annabeth, tell me what do you know of Nico's current state?" He asked. I suddenly had an interest in the left over chips, and half eaten ping pong balls; curticy of Grover who had left with the hunters to find Percy. "I can't let you go on that quest if I believe that you are hiding something from me."

My heart stopped and I knew I couldn't risk not being able to help Percy. My mentor was twisting my arms. I sighed and felt the words reluctantly escape my lips. "He offered to shadow travel around and find Percy. He was going to see if Percy was alright and maybe if he could save him."

Chiron looked a little disappointed that I defied his order to wait for Rachel. After an awkward moment he sighed. "Very well then, we will ask him of his journey when he wakes."

I was sent back to Athena cabin without another word. Hope welled up in my chest now that Nico came back maybe he could tell me where Percy was and if he was alright. Silently, I slipped back into the cabin and hopped into my bunk. Just as I was about to fall asleep again Malcolm spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, sis?" he asked. I shook my head and then remembered that it was dark.

"Not yet." Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep again.

I dreamt about the first night I saw Percy. A storm raged around Half-blood hill far more powerful then any that had occured the first six years I had ever been at camp. Chiron stood in horse form watching wearily out the window. I didn't know why he was so worried at the time. He had mentioned something about expecting a new camper soon, but it was getting too dark and stormy to expect anyone to come into camp tonight. I was about to convince Chiron to call it a night when we heard shouting.

"Mom!" A broken voice called out.

When I looked closer out the window I saw an oddly shaped figure waddling up to the house. As it came closer, I realized that it was a boy about my age carrying an unconscious Grover. I nearly ran out of the house myself to help the boy carry my friend, but found that I was unable to stop myself from studying the boy more. His head was bowed and the hurt in his voice reminded me of how I sounded when Thalia had died. The boy's hair was dark and charcoal like with the rain flowing swiftly down from his head down his face. That's when I saw his eyes they were sea green and intense like Thalia's had been except her eyes were electric blue.

Looking into his eyes I felt my limbs go numb and my skin crawl. I knew that he must have been very powerful. Chiron and I watched through the window as the bruised and anguished filled boy hobbled closer to the porch while calling out for his mother. The boy must have been exhausted, but he continued to haul Grover closer to us. After a few more moments he collapsed onto the wooden deck. Chiron rushed out and I quickly followed and looked down at the boy. Hope welled up in me; maybe he'd be the one who will take me to see the world. The other campers probably tell me that I'm still dreaming, but there was something special about him.

"He's the one, he must be." I whispered.

"Silence Annabeth, he's still awake." Chiron warned. I looked down and saw those beautiful, intense green eyes again. They seemed to focus on me for a moment before they began to roll back into the boy's head. "Help me take him inside."

When I woke up the sun was shining in through the window and the whole morning seemed to be telling me that I was going to get some great news. I quickly got dress and ordered the rest of my cabin to go on with the usual schedule while I raced to the big house. By the time I reached the porch desperation coursed through my veins. I didn't even bother knocking on the door as I ran into the house. Nico was pale, but at least he was awake to talk. Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair on the other side of the coffee table. It appeared that they had been waiting for me to show up.

"Good Annabeth, you're here now Nico can start." Chiron said as he motioned me to a newer looking lazy-boy in the room. We both turned our attention to Nico; he instantly began to smile brighter than I have ever seen him smile and straitened up. "So how is the boy Nico?"

"He's alive and as stubborn as ever." Nico said and he told us about how the monsters that had attacked us back at the park threw them in cages and left. He also explained that Percy wouldn't leave unless the other six with him could be saved as well. I was still smiling at the part where Percy was okay. My uneasiness of where he was stuck at diminished slightly and from the way Nico said the other people were yelling over what the men might do or were doing to Percy made me understand that they would help him.

"Did you figure out why he was acting so strangely?" I asked. Nico shook his head and said he was waiting for Percy to be out of the scientist watch in the warehouse room. I stood and hugged Nico tightly. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"I am glad that Percy is alright, but you still will have to wait until Rachel is here so she might be able to shed some more light on what we should do when you go out." Chiron told me.

I grumbled and left to join my siblings for the rest of the activities. I gave Chiron one last look; he didn't notice me looking at him but I could see age weighing him down and for the first time considered how hard it was for Chiron to wait to send a rescue party. Chiron really did care about Percy like he does for me. Guilt washed over me and again I realized that I wasn't the only one who worried about Seaweed brain. _Percy, I hope you stay safe_ I silently prayed before I continued towards my siblings.

 **Semi-important Fan Girl notice:**

 **Okay I just needed to point out, Annabeth's _VERY_ first line in the original book series was _'He's the one, he must be'_. I remember when I realized that, I had a _huge_ fan girl moment. Riordan foreshadowed from the start that the two of them were meant to be. I love it, though some people I had mentioned it to argued that her drool comment had been the first thing she had said. Really it had been her third line in the book series, and the second thing she had said directly to Percy. **

**Annabeth's first 3 lines**

 **-He's the one, he must be.**

 **-What was stolen? What will happen on the solstice? (This line might not be exact)**

 **-You drool in your sleep.**


	13. Max-Chapter 13

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but this is how I wrote it originally.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Maximum ride or Percy Jackson they belong to James Patterson and Rick Riordan**

 _The school-Max_

Despite having his wings for only two days Percy has already learned the basics of flying. He could go from one of the towers in the room to the other all he needed to do was learn how to keep himself in the air for long periods of time before we try to escape. It had been a long day today, as soon as we woke up Percy, my flock, and I were dragged back to the cage to continue the young demigod's flying lessons. We spent about ten hours in that room and by the time the scientist called it a day Percy looked on the edge of collapsing.

"Aww, look at the new little birdie, so warn out." Ari teased. I growled at him because in my opinion Percy was doing extremely well for someone who just got their wings. Before I could say anything, the 'little birdie' in question spoke up.

"You're right Ari I'm so tired." Percy sighed dramatically before he stumbled back and stomped on Ari's cawed and harry feet. The eraser howled in pain and clasped his foot in his hands. The whole flock bit back laughs as Ari jumped on one foot trying to keep himself balanced.

"You'll pay for that Jackson." Ari growled. I readied myself to block my half brother's path to Percy; I was not going to let him hurt my new friend. As it turned out nether was Jeb; the scientist had Ari by the scruff off his neck and was pulling him back.

"I don't need you damaging my new experiment." He growled as he released the wolf creature's fur. Ari looked like he was about to argue, but Jeb gave him a stern look and the erasers lead us back to the warehouse. Percy now looked half asleep as we dredged on through the familiar path of the hallway. Eventually he just fell face first onto the ground with a loud thwack. I cringed at the sound and then bent down slinging his right arm over my shoulder and Fang did the same with the other.

"Mama Max." Fang said smirking. I would have punched him, but I was holding Percy up. Instead, I glared at him. "What?"

I shook my head as we entered the cold dark warehouse. Fang was dragged away and I had to shoulder Percy; which wasn't too hard considering my strength and his new weightlessness. I tried to set Percy in as quickly as I could. Percy was definitely out, but I could see no damage on his face and it was a good thing that he was out before he reached the ground. Poor tired demigod bird kid. I moved some dark strands of hair from his face and placed a thin blanket that they had provided all experiments with up and around him as if he were a little kid. _Mama Max,_ Oh now I get it, I shrugged. I've spent my whole life taking care of people so taking care of another person was no big deal.

As if Percy were Angel or Gazzy, I pulled his hair back enough so I could give him a kiss on his forehead. He felt warm at the touch and he smelled salty like the sea I missed so much, as soon as we are out and he is home safely I am going to take the flock to long island. Percy murmured something incoherent and I couldn't help but smile and tuck the blanket closer around him. He smiled and turned contently onto his side.

"How is he?" a voice asked. I turned and saw a ghostly illusion of the girl from the message, Annabeth, was her name. Never being around all this mythological stuff I didn't know what to say.

"He…Uh…He's just tired." I assured her. Even though her image was very faint I could see a weight lifted off her.

"That's great, thank you." She said gratefully. A look of thought came across her face the same look she gave when Percy said that he was 'alright'. She was clearly very smart. Though I might not be considering I couldn't fathom how she had suddenly appeared before me.

"What do you need?" I asked. She snapped back into reality and I could see worry forming in her eyes.

"Can you tell me what they did to him?" She questioned. I bit my lip and glanced down at her boyfriend. Would he want me to tell her about his wings? Would she accept his new generically altered appearance? "Please."

No, I needed to ask Percy first, or even better, he tell her himself. She seemed to sense my answer and her face turned red, I wasn't sure if she were angry with me or just frustrated that she wouldn't get an immediate answer. She was quiet for a long time and her very image began to grow even fainter.

"I've got to go soon," She said finally. "Promas to keep him alive long enough for him to come home."

"Of course," I nodded. "He means a lot to a lot of people. Doesn't he?"

"Hope," Was the last thing she said before she completely vanished and left me in the dark with my sleeping flock. They must have passed out as soon as we were locked up. I began to curl up in my section of the cage; thinking about what that Annabeth girl said about Percy. Did he really affect that many people on his own? What did he have that made him so special to people? How did he find a way into people's hearts without trying? My eyelids grew heaver even though my mind was racing. My eyes shut and I drifted off into blissful sleep.

 **Yes, Annabeth is dream traveling, like most powerful demigods can do occasionally. Please review**


	14. Percy-Chapter 14

**Afraid that the action won't take place, well fear no more! Please read and review, tell me what you think. And thank you to those who read and those who've reviewed my story!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

 _The School- Percy_

The next morning I woke up and my face throbbed. I struggled to remember what happened the other day. The last thing I could recollect was stomping on Ari's foot, which was fun, but after that nothing. Maybe the eraser had punched me out before they took me to the cage. Max was sitting in the corner talking to Fang; I could tell by the way they looked at each other that there was something there, some chemistry that just seemed to work with them. Aphrodite has been hard at work with these two, I could just tell, though I didn't know what she had in mind.

"Morning, everybody." Nudge said cheerfully as she stretched the best she could in her cage. I watched as Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel followed suit yawning. "Good morning Percy, how's your face?"

"Feels like its throbbing." I told her. "Can anybody tell me why?"

"Well after we finished our training, you sort of passed out." Max told me.

The thought of training made me groan. I just realized that my back ached, and my new wings felt like they were falling off. We had spent the whole day in the air and if we even stopped for a moment to rest they would zap us with electric barbs, just enough to get us to move. So, we pretty much never rested and were always flying, they seemed to focus more on me than the others because I was learning.

"That explains a lot." I responded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max looking at me strange. "What?"

She blushed furiously. "Nothing, I was checking for…Uh…bruises."

There was more too her stare, but I chose to let it go, now wasn't the time to start any arguments. Max, Fang, and Iggy all gave me some more pointers on how to improve my flying while the younger kids tried to tidy themselves the best they could. At that moment I realized how desperately I needed a hot shower and an actual bed to sleep in. _If they can handle it so can you_ , a voice told me as if disgusted by my weakness. The only way I could help myself and them was to come up with a plan. Man, I wish Annabeth was here, she'd know what to do.

"Do you think they are going to come get us?" I questioned hesitantly. They three eldest of the group shrugged. Sighing I looked down, I really didn't want to deal with those guys, they treat us like animals and if I weren't so largely outnumbered I'd probably be fighting to get out of here.

"I don't know, I'm surprised that they didn't take us before we even woke up." Iggy shrugged. I closed my eyes tightly and thought yet again of an escape plan. Maybe if I could stay up high enough I could cut the bars, with Riptide, in enough places that all of us could fly through and escape. Riptide should be strong enough to cut the bars. No that is stupid I thought to myself. I couldn't get away with something like that.

 _'_ _No it's not!'_ Angel said in my head.

 _'_ _What do you mean?'_ I asked.

 _'_ _Just talk about it with Max.'_ when she finished I slowly turned to look at Max. She and Fang looked like they were done talking to each other. She noticed me staring and walked to my side of the cage. First she grabbed my chin and inspected my face for any bruises, once she was satisfied that my face wasn't permanently damaged she spoke. "Angel told me you have a plan."

I nodded. "It may need some work."

"Lay it on me." She whispered. Max leaned in closer so we could keep it between me and her and possibly the flock.

"Someone will distract the scientist while I cut the bars on the top of the cage and then we fly out." I told her expecting her to point out the flaws in my plan. She just sat there for a moment in silence as she ran through my plan in her mind.

"We'll have to have the fastest of the flock doing the distracting, which would be me and Fang. Angel could use her powers to mess with the minds of some. Gazzy could gas some. Nudge and Iggy will be up with you. Percy you're a genius." Max leaped slightly and wrapped me in a hug. I liked the fact that she improved on my idea instead of changing it all together, she's sort of like Annabeth at times too. "I'll tell Angel to inform others of what their part is, you should rest up."

When she scooted away I sat alone thinking about home. I missed everyone so much, the idea of being free soon made every part of me want to jump up and tell the scientist to take us in already. Although, I guess it's good that Max can spread the word before we go through with our plan. The throbbing in my back was gone and my wings were rested enough that I could fly for a while. I saw everyone looking at me and they all nodded, the plan was ready. _'Freedom, here we come.'_

After a few hours of resting the scientist came in and dragged us to the large cage room. That would be their fatal mistake. I forced myself to not smile; they couldn't know we had planed something. Once we entered the room I checked my pocket for riptide and took out my large wings. It was an odd, but now familiar sensation. I nodded to Max, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy before I took the air with Iggy and Nudge. Looking down at the others they were prepared to launch when the gateway was open. The two who followed me up blocked me from the sight of the scientist.

Riptide slashed through the metal easily. I made sure that the opening was going to be large; I glided in a wide circle. Part of me wanted to see how the others were doing; Nudge assured me that everything was going fine. I only had one more bar to cut I pulled my arm back and swung.

SWISH

The a large circle of the bars fell to the ground. No sooner did the remaining members of the flock fly up and we all swiftly escaped the house of horror. The sun felt amazing on my back and I could almost stay up in the sky forever. I silently prayed to Zeus that to let me survive my flights in the air. He seemed to be on my side because there was not a cloud in the sky or any sign of lightning coming to the ground. I thanked him repeatedly before focusing on my flying.

"I told you it was a good idea!" Angel shouted. I smiled at her and shrugged the best I could against the wind. Looking down I saw many eyes looking up at us, particularly me. I knew without a doubt that they were monsters. "Don't worry about them I've got it."

Angel used her powers of telopathicicy and the monsters began to turn and walk the other way. I sent her a look of gratitude and we continued farther seaward towards California. I wondered where we were going to go. How are we going to even do anything with no money and no safe place? It is kind of hard to stay free if you have nowhere to go.

 _Whoooot_

I turned slightly to see a gray owl flocking next to me. Her eyes were large and stormy gray; there was so much intelligence behind them. Part of me knew that it was Athena following me. The owl nodded and flew in front of me. I silently said 'thank you' and we continued our flight. She wasn't helping me for _my_ benefit in particular, but the fact she had gone out of her way to lead us to safety was big. The others were getting tired, I could tell, but we were starting to near the city. Athena must have known that we couldn't be seen because she flew up into cloud cover.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She turned and blinked at me slowly before she turned back. "Okay, I'll know when we get there."

After hours of flying I was sure that I was going to fall out of the sky with exhaustion. Eventually the owl began her decent and we landed on an empty public road. The flock fell into line with me. Slowly, I realized that I knew this street, actually I know the house that we are looking at, it belongs to Annabeth's dad and step-mom. Athena flew over onto my shoulder and tugged on my hair with her beak.

"I am giving you a chance here Percy Jackson, the seven of you can rest here without fear of attack for three days just long enough for you guys to get rested and cleaned up as you plan for your next step." She told me as she prepared to fly off. Athena dropped back pack into my hands that she had made appear out of thin air before she left.

"We're going to be safe here for three days, but no longer because I don't want to put my girlfriend's family in danger." I told the flock and we headed to the door. I was glad that they trusted me enough to follow me up to the house. After we hid our wings I knocked on the door and a few minutes Mrs. Chase answered. The aroma of chocolate chip cookies made my mouth water; I was on a cookie low. "Hello Mrs. Chase."

"Percy." She greeted as she gave me a large hug. I silently prayed that she didn't feel my wings. "How have you been?"

"I've been better Mrs. Chase." I told her. Part of me wanted to ask about the cookies.

"You've gotten taller sense the last time I saw you, and even more handsome." She mused. I smiled and blushed as I watched her gaze rise from me to the group of kids behind me. "Who are they?"

I spent a few minutes introducing everyone to each other before I got down to business explaining to her that we needed help and we could promise it would be no longer than three days.

"Of coarse we'll help you Percy, after all you are practically family, please come in." We all followed her into the house. The smell of cookies and cleanness swarmed our noses. Annabeth's brothers immediately noticed my presence and they wasted no time attacking me.

"Percy!" They shouted as they tackled me. I laughed at their energy as I messed up both of their hair dues. "Why haven't you come here lately? You know Annabeth was sad when you were gone?"

I smiled sadly at the thought of what Annabeth went through when I was taken by Hera. "I've had to go help some…friends."

"Hey, Percy, I'm glad to see that you're alright." Mr. Chase told me as he walked down the steps. I was starting to wonder if Annabeth had even told them that I was found. He continued his decent until I thought he was going to give me a hand shake, but instead it was a big bear hug. I was caught off guard at first. He pulled me out and looked at me critically which almost reminded me of Annabeth. "How are you, son?"

"Tired," I told him. "Would you mind if we stayed for a few nights and then we'll be off?"

He nodded and acted insulted that I had to ask for permission. Apparently Athena had told him that she'd be bringing us here to get us help. She had even taken the liberty to drop off cloths for each of us. I would be sending her, Zeus, and my dad offerings. We began to send people to take their showers. I decided to be last so that I didn't take up all the time because I probably will fall asleep in the shower.

The girls were going to use Annabeth's bathroom shower while the guys use the one in the hallway. I sat on the couch and debated on what we were going to do next. Camp Jupiter would be the safest from monsters, but what if the scientists follow us? We can't be out in the open with a half-blood like me because I would draw too much attention. I really felt like smashing my head against a wall or something. If Annabeth was here she'd already know what to do and have a plan to get us back home.

When it was my turn to take a shower I was glad to finally be clean. I spent over twenty minutes just sitting under the faucet. The water rejuvenated and cleaned all the pain from my body. After about an hour and a half of washing my hair and standing under the faucet I got out. Luckily for me I don't even need a towel because I just used my powers to instantly dry myself. When I finally managed to get into some blue pajamas that Athena had gotten me I passed out onto the couch.

 **I know it may seem kind of rushed, but as I've said before most if not all of the chapters will remain how I had originally written them, with a few tweaks for story and grammar purposes.**


	15. Max-Chapter 15

**Hey you guys, what's up? How are you? Enjoying the story?**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximumride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

 _Max- The Chase residence_

I was the first of the flock to wake up. Nudge, Angel, and I had slept in Annabeth's room. It was painted white with a pink bed in the middle of the room and a nice little bean bag chair. She must love to read because there were a lot of books on a book shelf against one wall. I began to feel snoopy and decided to look around at her pictures. I saw a picture of a beautiful lake and camp set up. I could see a picture of a younger Percy with his arms slung around a scrawny looking kid with horns coming from his head and Annabeth at a younger age. The three of them looked so happy and at peace.

There was another picture, I could tell it was a lot older then the others because of the weathered look it had. There was a handsome blond haired boy who looked like a surfer, next to him was a black haired girl with sharp electric blue eyes, and last was a little girl who reminded me of Angel, she had curly blond hair and startling stormy grey eyes. The three of them looked dirty and tired, but they still looked happy to be together. I continued to look around her room some more. There were many pictures of Percy all around.

My eyes landed on a book that stuck out just underneath Annabeth's pillow; it must have been her diary. Should I read, just to get to know more about her? never being raised normally, following the girl code was never my strong suit. My belches could send all guys to shame. I stood there for a moment pondering what I should do. Nudge slowly began to open her eyes, but I didn't pay much attention. My focus was solely on the book. It obviously is important if it's being hidden and also personal. Nudge saw what I was looking at and instantly jumped to her feet.

"Hey, do you think it's her diary?" She asked. I nodded and swatted her hand away when she reached for it. "Come on just one peak."

"No, do you want to cause trouble?" I growled.

She slinked back to her place in the room to sleep some more. I didn't go back to sleep; I decided to head down stairs and see if anyone else was awake. When I reached the living room I saw that Percy was still asleep on the couch and the smell of pancakes invaded my nose. It was a lovely aroma that made my mouth water heavily, whoever was cooking was amazing. In the kitchen I saw Annabeth's mom, err...step-mom, was at the stove cooking up pancakes and sausage. She must have somehow known about our hearty appetites because she had something almost like a buffet at a restaurant set up on the kitchen table which had also been enlarged to fit all of the food.

"Good morning Max." She greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while, thanks for letting us stay here." I told her.

She pointed to a seat and she set a plate piled with food down in front of it. I quickly dug into the plate of food; I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten real homemade food. Mrs. Chase smiled at me before she returned to cooking. I looked up at some of the pictures I saw that a lot of them either didn't have Annabeth or only had her when she was about seven or twelve and older. Mrs. Chase noticed me staring.

"She ran away when she was seven." She told me. I couldn't help but stare at the older woman; whenever I've seen Annabeth she seemed a little too smart to be someone to run away. Mrs. Chase could see my confusion. "We didn't exactly treat her right here so she left, we tried to contact her and make it better here, but nothing worked. Five years later my husband comes back in from getting the mail all excited. It turned out that Annabeth had met someone who had given her the ability to forgive us and we made things better and we all were happy."

I swallowed a chunk of food before asking my question. "Do you know who the someone was that convinced her to come home?"

"He's sleeping in the living room right now." She told me with a smirk. I couldn't help but look in the room to see him still curled up on the couch with a nice blanket draped on him and his black hair wildly skewed on his pillow.

"Percy, wow he's a great guy."

"Yeah, actually when she did return all she could talk about was him. I wish I would have been there for her, I missed out on all the years leading up to talking about boys. All because of my stubbornness, my contempt." Mrs. Chase sighed sadly. I was amazed to think that Annabeth has loved Percy even before they got together. "But of course with every great couple the guy has to be infuriating to the girl. She told me that she couldn't stand him sometimes. Annabeth assumed it was because of her mother's dislike for his father."

"Really, why don't their parents get along?" I inquired. She chuckled as she sat down with me. Mrs. Chase reminded me of my mom a little bit, I was estranged from her like Annabeth had been with Mrs. Chase. The woman before me smiled.

"Well you see I don't know the whole reason why, but from what Annabeth told me Poseidon had taken his girlfriend into her place once and she turned the woman into a monster." She told me. "And before that they were competing for a city and Athena won."

I had to fight back a laugh, I thought they may have had funny things to argue about, but then again I'm not immortal. Fang and Iggy came in next they both looked rested and full of energy. The two sat down at the table and gave themselves plates stacked high with food. Iggy was the first to take a large bight; his face light up with delight.

"This is really good Mrs. Chase, and for once I didn't have to cook." He exclaimed.

"You cook?" She inquired. Iggy nodded and I was glad that he didn't make a smart remark to her. Fang sat and ate silently as he kept his eyes on me. I finished my food which was surprisingly filling and went up stares to wake the little kids up.

Angel and Nudge were easy enough to wake up as soon as I told them there was food they bolted down the steps. Gazzy was still exhausted, but I wouldn't let him miss out on the most important meal of the day so I picked him up and carried him down the steps.

"But Maaax I wannnaa sleep." He complained.

"Too bad," I told him. "You're going to eat even if I have to shove the food down your throat."

When I got him to the table I set him in the seat I had used and filled a plate up for him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to dig into his food. Annabeth's half-brothers Mathew and Mark were already at the table eating up their breakfast with their mom, dad, and my flock. There was only one person who was still asleep.

"Should I wake him?" I asked. Mr. Chase shook his head as he took a bite of pancakes.

"Let him sleep for a little longer." He told me. I walked to the door of the kitchen and checked on Percy. His black hair was a mess on his head and like usual he had drool running down his cheek. Eventually he began to stretch out on the large sofa and wake up. I was the first person he saw.

"Morning, Max." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Eventually he got up and headed in to get breakfast. As I expected he needed to eat as much as us to get full.

"Percy are you going to contact Annabeth and tell her that you're alright?" Mr. Chase asked. The young demigod smacked his forehead hard.

"Stix I wanted to do that last night." He told us. Percy jumped from his seat after he finished his breakfast and ran into the living room. He came back in with three gold coins and some money. "Is there anywhere I can create mist?"

"There's a car wash not too far from here." Mr. Chase offered.

Percy smiled. "Perfect."

I didn't know why, but after we got dressed Percy dragged us out of the house and to the self-car wash station. He put a few coins in the machine and told me to hold the nozzle of the thing before he grabbed the gold coins.

"Oh Iris of the rainbow accept my offering and my payment for last time. Show me Annabeth Chase camp half-blood." He said. The rainbow quickly changed into a life like scenery of a camp. It was beautiful like something me and the rest of the flock would live at. Instead of Annabeth showing up on the screen a man with a long beard appeared.

"Percy," He said startled. "You've gotten yourself free. I'm glad to see that you're all right lad, I was beginning to worry deeply."

"Thanks Chiron, it's good to see you too." Percy greeted back. "Where's Annabeth?"

Chiron looked a little dismayed. "She's already gone off with Leo and Piper in Argo to find you."

"Oh, man I only have one more drachma left and I figure that I should call my mom." He sighed. Chiron looked at Percy with sympathy and concern, but I could tell that the man was just glad to see that Percy was alive at the moment.

"You should tell your mother that you are alright. Besides Annabeth has that cell phone _that she shouldn't_ or I could just message her myself." Chiron offered.

"Okay thanks Chiron. Tell Annabeth that I'm fine and that I'll IM her as soon as I can. See you soon."

"I'll tell her, she'll tell you the prophecy when you contact her and when I say be careful Percy I mean it." Chiron said sternly before the message ended. Percy put a few more coins in when the machine began to beep and threw another gold coin in. I watched again as the image changed. Within it was a beautiful woman with messy brown hair and sad blue eyes, but when she saw Percy all of the sadness dissipated away instantly.

"PERCY, Oh my baby, are you all right?" She questioned. My new friend's face turned red but his smile covered it up.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." He assured her almost weakly –he must have begun to think about his wings.

"Oh good I'm glad you're alright." She was very cool about it again there was someone like my mom. "When you get home you can tell me what you forgot again."

Her son rubbed the back of his head nervously. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Percy, he was lucky enough to have such a cool mom that raised him. He did have some features of his mom like the shape of her eyes and her friendly demeanor. When she saw us she greeted us before she spent the last few minutes they had to talk talking to her son.

"When you get home I'll have blue chocolate chips cookies waiting for you." She told him and his face instantly went wistful. She makes blue chocolate chip cookies? I wondered what she did to do that and how it tasted. "I will see you again and I will tell Paul that you're alright. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too mom." Percy told her before the connection ended. He looked kind of lost as if he had forgotten everything. I put the hose away and walked over to him. He didn't react when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Percy are you okay?" I asked him.

A smile made its way onto his face and he nodded at me before we headed back to the Chase residence. Gazzy and Angel went to play with Annabeth's brothers while Nudge was reading magazines that were around the house, Iggy was half asleep on the couch, and Percy was having a conversation with Fang and the Chases. I decided to explore Annabeth's room more. Something kept eating away at me Annabeth had told me that Percy was 'hope'. I didn't doubt that he has inspired and protected many people, but my curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know more about him. He only talks about certain stuff and when I had asked him about himself he didn't tell us much besides the usual about demigods.

My eyes rested on the notebook again. It was simple and brown covered book with grey lettering sown into it. Reading her diary would be very wrong and it won't help me make any friends any time soon. I sighed, what was I going to do?

 **Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story, please tell me what you think!**


	16. Annabeth-Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy, but I will try to add a few chapters today. Sorry if the prophecy sucks. I hope you enjoy the story though.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Paterson**

 _Annabeth- Argo_

After what seemed like forever we were finally on our way to save Percy. No sooner did Rachel show up we told her what had happened. She nearly flipped out and complained, 'That boy attracts danger like he does girls' is what she had said. When I asked what 'girls' she told me many girls became fond of him in Goode –to my dismay - she wouldn't give me any names. Soon after our greetings were over her eyes rolled back in her head and green mist escaped her mouth, her voice became raspy.

 _"_ ** _The son of Poseidon shall find his way out of immediate harm_**

 ** _With a flock of birds and a will of arms_**

 ** _It will take time to reunite with his friends_**

 ** _All good things must come to an end…"_** we thought she was done or she was going to pass out, but she continued.

 ** _"_** ** _Daughter of Athena tried and true_**

 ** _She has many trials in front of her_**

 ** _With true friends anything is possible_**

 ** _Betrayal is sometimes unstoppable."_**

With her last words she collapsed into Leo's arms out cold. My thoughts were stuck on the first line. Percy would get free, but not out of harm for long he still had a chance of being in danger. After we told Chiron the prophecy we put Rachel into a bed in the big house then Leo, Piper, and I headed out to find Percy. Leo was commanding the ship while Piper and I were out on the deck in the sunshine she had suggested we pick Jason, Frank, and Hazel up because they'll want to help.

We were over Tennessee and only a day into our mission when Chiron IM'd me. His face was bright with a smile and age was lifted off of him.

"I got an IM from Percy the other day. I would have contacted you earlier, but Connor and Travis, well, you know. He's alright and alive." Was the first thing he told me. My heart soared and I felt like jumping all around, he was free, he was free!

"That's great Chiron!" I beamed. "Did he tell you where he is?"

My mentor frowned. "Darn it all. I was so happy to see that he was alive that I forgot to ask."

I was slightly disappointed because I had to search all over America to find him unless given a sign otherwise. Chiron noticed my disappointment and apologized for his absent mildness'. "I'm sorry Annabeth, but I told him to contact you as soon as he is able. You were his intended contact in the first place."

"Or I could contact him." I suggested. Chiron smiled and agreed with my suggestion before he ended the call. Piper was smiling because she had heard our conversation, despite her tom boy attitude she can be a girly girl at times. "Let's head to the dining room and see if we can IM him."

We called Leo down and he put the Argo on autopilot so he could join us in our conversation with Percy. I threw a drachma and asked for Iris to show me Percy and instantly my dark haired green eyed boyfriend appeared standing next to six other kids. They were all on a street, Max was walking next to him she had a large silver bag that obviously had to have been a gift from my mom because of the owl on the side. They all had different cloths from before and looked rested.

"Percy, why did we have to leave that place early?" The youngest boy asked. Percy walked on with an orange backpack slung over his shoulder.

"It gives us a head start and besides I wouldn't forgive myself if I put them in danger." He told them. Max nodded in agreement and spoke up,

"Imagine if it was my mom or someone else who has helped us that we put in danger, besides Percy is right when he says it's better to get a head start."

The young boy rubbed his eyes tiredly and murmured a slurred admission. The oldest boy with raven colored hair was the first to notice me.

"Hey Percy," He said as he pointed at me. Percy frowned until he saw me and he looked like he had won a million blue chocolate chip cookies. He looked around and I could see many mortals walking around. So in order to avoid drawling attention to himself he placed his finger on his ear as if he had a blue tooth.

"Hey, Annabeth I'm so glad to see you I've missed you." He said looking into my eyes.

"Same here seaweed brain." I whispered back. Hot tears stung my eyes and threatened to fall out. Leo must have sensed me starting to fall apart and jumped in.

"Hey man you know we're having a serious conversation here about putting a leash on you or implanting a GPS into your neck." He chimed in. Percy chuckled at that and shook his head.

"It might make it easier for you to find me." He told us. I was about to ask his location but he continued to talk. "When I talked to Chiron he said that you have a 'story' to tell me."

"What story are you talking about?" Leo demanded. Piper rolled her eyes at him, I had to admit for someone so good at making schematics and building impressive machinery he could be clueless and dumb, kind of like my Percy.

"He means the prophecy repair boy." She scolded. He scowled at her because she called him by his nickname.

"I knew that beauty queen; I just wanted to make sure you were on the same page." If I hadn't of intervened they could have gone at it for hours. I silenced them and then turned back to Percy.

"Rachel had a pretty long prophecy." I told him. He gave me his undivided attention. "Here it goes…

 _"_ ** _The son of Poseidon shall find his way out of immediate harm_**

 ** _With a flock of birds and a will of arms_**

 ** _It will take time to reunite with his friends_**

 ** _All good things must come to an end_**

 ** _Daughter of Athena tried and true_**

 ** _She has many trials in front of her_**

 ** _With true friends anything is possible_**

 ** _Betrayal is sometimes unstoppable."_** I finished. Percy looked deep in thought and closed his eyes.

"Woe that last line didn't sound too good." Max said as she glanced at Percy with worry. He didn't look happy at the thought of being betrayed by someone again.

"Are you okay, Percy?" I asked. He opened his beautiful –adorable- green eyes and looked at me; I felt like I could turn into a puddle of jelly.

"I'm not really sure Annabeth. The last time a prophecy had a line like that, I was nearly killed." He told me.

I couldn't help, but remember when the dryads came rushing out of the forest carrying a sickly green, half dead Percy over to the big house. At one point he began going into shock and we couldn't get him to wake. Several Apollo kids passed out from the effort of trying to heal him and Chiron was exhausted for two days. The dryads had told me that someone had been in the forest with him, but they couldn't tell us who. When he woke I was relieved, but when he told me that Luke had nearly killed him I was more focused on him than Luke.

"Anyone who even attempts to hurt you is going to have to face the wrath of me. I'd kill them before they even touched you." I declared. Percy gave me a sincere smile that made me want to kiss him.

"I know you would Wise girl." He agreed. Leo noticed Max seemingly for the first time.

"Hey, Perce, who's the pretty little number behind you?" The son of the machine god inquired. Max arched an eyebrow and the darker teen gave a dark annoyed smirk.

"I am Max." She told him. I could see humor dancing in her brown eyes; this would not end well for Leo.

"And this is her almost boyfriend Fang." The blind older boy, Iggy, said as he pointed his thumb at Fang. Max blushed feverously and Fang looked sort of pleased at his friend's statement.

"Oh." Leo said sounding disappointed, but not surprised. "It figures she would already be taken."

Iris warned me that our time was running short and she already had extended our time longer than she would like to without being paid. I threw another drachma in hopes to appease her just a little bit longer. I needed to think of a place safe for Percy and his new friends to go that would conceal him from any monsters. The only thing I could think of was one of the places where Luke, Thaulia, and I hid when I was seven; as long as our stay was short we were safe for a time. Wait that would be perfect.

"Percy if you are close to my dad's house you can grab my diary; I have some entry's that will tell you the location of our safe places." I told him. Percy rubbed his head nervously and had his head tilted towards the ground and he looked up at me. He looked absolutely adorable. "What is it?"

"Well, don't get mad but we just left there." He told me. I wanted to hug my dad and my stepmom; they were my heroes at that moment. I was about to tell them to go back when the mocha skinned girl, Nudge, cleared her throat and pulled a book out of her jacket. It was my diary.

"I actually…uh…took it." She told me. She couldn't look me in the eyes, but I could see that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Nudge!" Max snapped and yanked my book out of the younger girl's hands. "I told you to leave it there."

"Well you were thinking about reading it too." The girl retorted. Max was now blushing as much as Nudge.

"But I wasn't going to. The last thing we need to do is make any more enemies." She ranted at Nudge. "And I don't know about Annabeth, but I wouldn't appreciate someone reading my personal thoughts and feelings."

"Max." I cut in. "It's fine, can I talk with you alone for a moment."

They all looked shocked and truth be told I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing either. Percy and the others walked a little ways away while Leo and Piper left me alone in the room. Max seemed kind of unsure of what to do; she might be assuming that I am going to yell at her.

"So do you remember what I told you about Percy the other day?" I asked. She nodded, but I could tell she needed to know why he gave people hope. "If you need to read some entries of my diary."

"What?" She looked genuinely shocked by my statement.

"Listen, you need to know more about him, to understand why I am the way I am about him, but the book is going to be for your eyes and you will direct them where to go." I told her. She looked serious like a real leader and I understood why her friends followed her. "You can call the others back now."

Percy was the first to show back up on the screen he smiled at me brightly and asked, "Were the two of you talking about me?"

"You wish seaweed brain." I teased. He faked a pout, but smiled when I laughed. "Just contact me when you find a safe location. I love you."

"Love you too Wise girl." He told me and the message dissipated. I smiled knowing that Percy was safe and getting to see him again. I told Piper and Leo that we'd hear from them soon and we all agreed to finish getting to the Roman camp so we could get our other friends.

 **Please review. I know it's weird for a girl to let someone read her diary, but Annabeth wants Max to understand why Percy is so special to his friends, family, and loved ones.**


	17. Percy-Chapter 17

**Wow, this is probably the longest chapter in this story so far. It's well over 4,000 words! I hope you like it, I went through the best I could to fix my spelling errors.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Paterson.**

 _Percy-California_

Talking with Annabeth had made everything better. I decided that we should leave the Chase's early because it'd give us a head start and I think better when I'm moving. I heard the familiar sound of waves crashing into the shore and smelled the salty air of the sea. All I wanted to do was walk onto the beach and jump into the water. When I looked at the others they all seemed to have the same idea. I met Max's gaze and we came to a silent agreement.

"Hey how about we hang out at the beach for a while?" I offered. The younger kids cheered and bolted down towards the soft sandy shore with Fang and Iggy following behind them. I glanced at Max and gave her a gentle shove before I ran full speed down to the ocean.

"Hey, no fair Percy!" She called after me.

The sand felt soft and warm under my feet; energy from the sea made its way into my whole body. I closed my eyes and continued running. After some time I realized that I couldn't hear the sounds of people around me; I couldn't hear anything. I opened my eyes and saw that I was under water, oops. Slowly I swam to the surface; the others were still at the shore trying to figure out where I went. The current of the ocean pushed me forward on my orders and I was soon back on shore.

"Hey where did you go?" Max asked. Her face was pale and she looked a little shaken; I felt bad for scaring her.

I rubbed the back of my head and tried to look as un-punch-able as possible. "Sorry, like I told you guys before I am at home in the water."

"We kind of noticed when you bolted under water." Nudge laughed. I felt my face burn, was that what I had done? "Don't worry we were the only ones who saw."

"How long can you hold your breath?" Gazzy asked. Angel began to laugh hard at him, I guess she read my mind and knew I didn't need to come up for air. "What?"

The small girl continued to giggle as she explained, "He doesn't need to hold his breath, he can survive under water for his whole life if he wanted to."

"Oh," Gazzy mumbled.

His cheeks were bright with embarrassment. We resumed having fun on the beach Max had pulled out some sun block from the bag and globed it on Gazzy and Angel to keep them from burning. She eventually talked the rest of us to get some on before we rushed to the water. I enjoyed swimming even if I was wearing my cloths; it's not like they would get wet if I didn't want them to. Sighing I floated on my back staring up at the cloudless sky above; everything felt perfect, well as perfect as it could be when Annabeth wasn't around. Suddenly there was a nudge on my back.

I turned over and saw a bottle nose dolphin looking up at me with admiration in its black eyes. Its friends noticed me as well and they came swimming towards me too.

' _Hi'_ I thought to them. They all began chattering among themselves and I could tell they were excited to see me.

' _Hello my lord it is an honor to meet you.'_ The first one beamed at me. The others squeaked in agreement and nodded its heads at me.

' _Thanks'_ I told it ' _but you can just call me Percy.'_

' _Okay Percy'_ it chirped happily ' _we must be off son of Poseidon it was nice to meet you.'_

They swam off just as someone grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me above the surface of the water. First off can I just say 'oww', I saw that it was Fang he looked at me with a questioning glance.

"I was just talking to some dolphins." I told him. He smirked and nodded at me.

"Yeah I think I saw them, Angel can talk to fish too." Humor glistened in his eyes. I had to fight the urge to correct him and tell him that dolphins were in fact mammals, but he continued to talk. "Max is calling us to shore."

I used my powers to get us to the shore fairly quickly and we rushed to Max's side after I dried us off. She held Annabeth's diary in her hands and she was going through the first few pages of the book, but she looked up when she saw us.

"I looked at one of the first sights for their hide outs and it seems that they have one in Washington State." She told us. "If we want to get there before night falls on us completely I suggest we do it now."

Looking at the sky I saw that the sun was setting over the horizon creating an orange-pink hue. It was very beautiful and I wished that we could have stayed there to watch as it settled, but Max was right, if we wanted to find anywhere safe to stay we had to leave now. We made sure that there was no one around before we extended our wings. The others took off first, but I stayed for a moment looking out at the ocean and for a moment it felt as if my dad were looking back at me too.

"See you later father." I said before I took off into the darkening sky. Soon the California landscape disappeared and we were over head of Oregon and then we were in Washington. I had to admit that flying like this was even faster then riding in Argo (Don't tell Leo that because he'd spend his whole summer trying to create the fastest ship ever). We neared the woods where Max said that Annabeth had recorded the location of the first hide out that Luke and Thaulia had created.

Max flew down sharply and we all followed her decent. Surprisingly it didn't take us too long to arrive here; the forest had a small clearing which gave a clear direct path and a large circle of pine trees. The sun was almost completely gone and we were nearly left in darkness. I searched for the hide out that they had made.

"So where can we find this place?" Nudge yawned. "I think I am about to fall over."

After one more turn I saw it. If it hadn't been for my demigod instincts I probably wouldn't have noticed it. It was a small shack made of logs, mud, and leaves and it was a perfect place to keep safe for the night and maybe we could find more supplies in it. I didn't know what to expect walking in but the roof was caving in and the beds were pretty much rotted out. In the corner I saw an old pack of first aid stuff and an empty box of cheese-its. Nudge's breath caught in her throat.

"Were going to be sleeping _here_?" She asked. I had to admit it was a downgrade from sleeping on the couch at the Chase's house, but when you're on the run you sometimes have to give up comfort for safety. Max was quick to point out that the situation could be worse to Nudge.

"Would you prefer to sleep in a sewer?" Max questioned. Nudge fiercely shook her head 'no' and found a dry spot to sleep in the cabin. The bag that Athena gave Max must have been magic because she pulled out seven sleeping bags and gave each of us one. I found my sleeping spot in the room and began to lie down. "Good-night, everyone."

I was so exhausted that I fell asleep instantly. My dreams consisted of mainly me and Annabeth on dates. I almost fell for the illusion until I was shaken awake. Opening my eyes I saw Angel standing over me; she was gripping my shoulders and trying to wake me up. She looked scared as she hissed my name.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up. Max and the gang were curled around some make shift windows on the wall.

"Someone in a trench coat is outside watching us." Angel whispered to me.

A chill went down my spine that told me what we were going up against was nothing good. I felt my instincts go on overdrive like they do when I am in battle. Slowly I slid over to Max and the rest of the group. I saw a familiar figure standing out in the clearing perfectly illuminated by the moon. That was something I could recognize anywhere. Last time I saw him he was full out monster and being constricted by grape vines thanks to Mr. D.

"Dr. Thorn." I hissed. Max looked at me with her brown eyes she was trying to figure out what I thought of this enemy.

"Who is he?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Someone bad, very, bad."

Slowly I shifted to my hand to my pocket for riptide and grasped it. There was no doubt that he was watching us and knew where we were because I could practically see his multi-colored eyes lock on with my green one. My breath caught in my throat I may have been stronger than when I last saw him, but it was just me against one manticore. I know that Max and the gang are strong and can fight, but sheer force with your hands and fist won't do anything except anger him.

"Preseus Jackson, come out come out where ever you are." He song sang. I felt Max and the others tense up beside me.

"How does he know we're here?" Iggy growled.

"I can smell you Percy Jackson, your sent has gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw you." He continued to call me out. I crinkled my nose; it still bothered me to think he could simply smell me. "If you come out I might spare your little friends."

Max grabbed my shoulder tightly. "Don't go, he might not know where we are exactly."

I gave another quick look at the monster, he defiantly knew where we were. If I waited here they could get hurt in any attempt by Dr. Thorn to drag me into the open. Slowly I got to my feet and walked to the door, but Max gripped my wrist.

"Percy don't go out there alone." She warned. I pulled my arm from her grasp and looked at her with a serious expression.

"I have to go now or he will attack all of us. He's stronger than he looks." I told her. She stood next to me with a glare that could rival even Ares.

"I don't care how dangerous you say he is, I'm not letting you fight him alone. You are a part of our flock now, and our flock sticks toghether." She growled. I admired her courage and I could tell that she was going to help regardless of what I said. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel stood as well. I felt touched that they were willing to put themselves in danger to help me.

"Fine," I agreed. "But if it becomes too dangerous you fly away."

We walked out slowly and as I expected Dr. Thorn had his mismatched eyes on us the whole time, even when we were in the darkness. He chuckled darkly at the sight of us.

"Well, well I see that you are relying on mortals for protection." He taunted. I gripped riptide even tighter. "The hunters aren't around to save you Mr. Jackson and these mortals are not strong enough to fight me. What have you got?"

"Enough strength to stop you and I'd watch your mouth, you're starting to sound like Ares." I retorted. Dr. Thorn roared as a spike flew towards me; I pulled riptide out and pared the blow and the thorn landed back at his feet. He growled as his body began to morph into his true form; he stood as tall as or taller than the trees around us.

"Woe, uh, is that a monster?" Gazzy asked. I could hear the fear in his voice and I felt bad for putting him in this situation. Max and the others all looked taken aback by Dr. Thorn's appearance.

"Guys we've got to keep our heads and make a plan." Max told us. Dr. Thorn threw a spike at her and tore a gash on her side. She cried out and held her side, but remained standing. Blood seeped through her shirt and fingers.

"Max are you okay?" Fang called out. She nodded, but I could see her struggling to keep her balance. _The poison_ I thought. I remembered how much it affected me; it burned my skin and made me sort of dizzy. I could only imagine how it affected a mortal's body. Her knees buckled and she sat motionless on the ground clutching her head.

"I feel weird." She whimpered. I didn't know Max that well, but I knew she wasn't the type of person who whimpered much if at all.

"Take her out of here." I ordered. "All of you find somewhere safe, I'll hold off ugly."

Dr. Thorn roared at my insult and threw another assault of spikes at me. I jumped over and dodged most of them but some lucky ones found their marks hitting me in the thigh and grazing me on the cheek. The others shouted protest, "But Percy what about you?"

"I'll be fine." I lied. "Just go!"

The six of them took to the sky. Fang held Max bridal style to his chest and gave me one last worried glance before he flew with them. Dr. Thorn laughed darkly at me as he watched my friends begin leave.

"Smart, Mr. Jackson I don't need to leave a mess behind." He said. A spike flew from behind him and it hit Fang in the leg. The bird kid cried out, but he remained in the sky. "But hurting them I wouldn't mind."

"Hey they aren't a threat to you!" I shouted.

Anger welled up in me and even though the poison was altering my senses I charged at the monster. He laughed and seemed to be expecting me to come at him. Thorn went to swat me but I jumped and ended up getting hit in the shoulder by a surprise spike which pinned me to the ground by my shirt. Riptide slid out of my hand and a few feet away on the slick grass. The thorn cut a gash in my shoulder; I bit back a yelp and continued to glare up at the monster.

"I've met a lot of people who would pay a hefty reward for you in chains Jackson." He told me as he stomped closer. He threw spikes onto the bottom hems of my pant legs to keep me still. "Those mortal scientists seem pretty adamant about getting their hands on you. And then there are your friends in thartus."

I shuddered at the mention of that place it is not somewhere I plan to visit again anytime soon. Desperately I grasped the thorn in my shoulder trying to pull it out of the ground, but it was stuck in place and the poison was making me numb. He laughed at my effort to free myself. Soon I found myself in his grip and being lifted off the ground. I flailed uselessly in his hand; kicking and cursing, but to no avail. Dr. Thorn tightened his grip on me and forced the air out of my lungs.

"It is useless to struggle demigod, once I return you to those pathetic mortals I will hunt your bird friends and return them as well, although it'd be more painful. Maybe I'll torture them a little bit, tell them how it's your fault that they are going to be imprisoned for their whole lives." He taunted.

The thought of him or anyone hurting my friends made me angry. Dr. Thorn trembled; actually, he wasn't the one trembling. I watched as the trees swayed fiercely, birds squawked as they fled from their homes, and a rumble roared in my ears. The monster looked around frightfully at the raw power that was being released.

My stomach burned and I felt sweaty as if I had a fever, but I didn't stop the earthquake. Dr. Thorn struggled to keep his balance as a large crack formed under his feet. He cried out in shock, but the earth continued to shake. The crack on the ground grew larger until he fell in from the knee down with me still in his grip.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." He declared as he tightened his grip again. We continued to sink into the earth. No matter how much I tried to get free I was weakening more and more by the second.

"Percy!" I heard the familiar voice of Max yell.

Turning the best I could I saw her swooping down towards us with blood still seeping from her wound. She was quick to get to me and she began to try to pull me from the grip of the monster by my arm pits, but I wasn't getting any less trapped and we were still sliding into the ground.

"Max, you've got to get out of here or you'll be dragged down with us." I told her as the edge of the earth came to his hips.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She growled as she continued to fight in a tug of war with Dr. Thorn.

The earth swallowed the monsters head, but by some miracle his hand that held me was still above ground. Tears were forming in Max's chocolate brown eyes fighting to fall over the edge. Just as all hope for being saved seemed lost a silver arrow pierced the knuckle of Dr. Thorn's hand and I was released with a defeated growl from the disappearing monster.

Max and I began tumbling to the ground but we were saved by a young girl in a silver chariot that was similar to Santa's. Max clutched me tightly as if I was going to be taken away and the girl scoffed at the sight. I trembled with exhaustion and fought to stay conscious. The trees still swayed and the ground still rumbled.

"You must stop the earthquake godling." The girl told me. I closed my eyes and concentrated my remaining energy on stopping the trembling earth. The pain in my stomach stopped and black spots danced in my vision; the earthquake was over. "Good, now you and your friends must be mended and rested."

I half bowed-half crouched in respect. "Thank you my lady."

"Percy," Max whispered hoarsely. "Who is she?"

"Max, meet lady Atriums, she's a goddess." I told her as I flopped onto my back. Atriums waved her hand over the clear space of land. Max let me go and leaned over the edge looking down at the ground.

"Wow, the crack is disappearing." She marveled. "That's so awesome, the earth is healing."

"Yes young maiden we must not let that beast escape again." Atriums said as she began to land the chariot. She reached into a pack at her hip and handed Max ambrosia squares. "Feed this to the boy so he can heal some."

Max handed me a chunk of a square and I nibbled at it. Instantly I felt well enough to sit up and then I could stand. On the ground I could see the hunters were already setting up their camp and mending Fang's leg injury. The other members of the flock were eating some stew that the hunters had made. Max stumbled as she climbed off of the chariot, but I caught her as she passed out. I looked at the huntress goddess helplessly.

"Percy, take her to the dark boy, that is where the healers are." She told me.

I picked Max up bridal style and held her close as I carried towards Fang. He knew she wasn't okay because his eyes instantly locked onto her. I could feel her blood seeping into my shirt, but I didn't care and I set her on the furs next to Fang. Immediately a girl rushed to Max's side and began to mend the wound. The girl left, Fang knelt at his leader's side despite the wound on his leg and he began stroking her dark, sweat covered hair. After a few minutes Max opened her eyes again she sat up immediately.

"How long was I out?" She murmured groggily.

"About five minutes." I told her. Suddenly I could smell ozone and I almost heard the electric crack in the air. "I'm dead."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"KELP-HEAD!" A feminine voice shouted.

I turned to see my cousin Thalia standing in the entrance of the tent looking furious. Her feet stomped on the ground as she made her way to me. I didn't know if I should be relieved to see her or scared for my life. She had dragged me into a hug before I could react and crushed my probably bruised ribs.

"Good to see you too Thals." I said. She realized she was still hugging me and pushed away. Even though she looked angry I could see tears forming in her eyes; I was shocked, Thalia never cries from what I've seen of her. "Hey what's wrong?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought I was never going to see you again, you're luck can't last forever."

Max and Fang cleared their throats behind me. Thalia looked around me and at the two teens. I guess she remembered Max from the IM because she pulled me behind her and glared at my new friend. Then she said "If you try anything with my little cousin I will personally beat you up because he is my best friend's boyfriend and if any one hurts her they will meet my fist."

"Thals, nothing's going to happen between me and her. You know I wouldn't hurt Annabeth." I told her. Thalia looked at me angrily, but her face soon relaxed.

"I know Percy." She admitted. Max cleared her throat again and looked at us sternly.

"One nothing is going to happen, he's like a brother or a friend to me and two you called him your little cousin, but he looks older than you." She pointed out.

"Actually I am five years older than him. And you've met Nico right?" Max and Fang looked skeptical at first but they nodded. "He is over seventy years older than the both of us."

"You love telling everyone that I am technically younger don't you." I teased. She stuck her tong out at me and I did the same to her. Max and Fang looked at us as if we had fallen out of the sky. "She was turned into a tree when she was twelve and didn't age much. Nico was trapped in a hotel during World War II and didn't come out of it until my third year at camp."

They still didn't seem to understand, but decided they didn't want to ask any more questions. Outside of our tent I could hear hooves trotting on the ground. Thalia heard it too and she smiled mischisvely before she shouted. "He's in here goat boy!"

The hooves beat the ground harder and became even louder. A voice bleated out, "PERCE!"

I turned in time to see my best friend Grover charging at me to tackle me in a strong hug. He was just a little bit shorter than me and he wore a rostra hat over his goat horns. I laughed lightly "Hey G-man how are you doing?"

He finally let me go and he sniffled slightly. "I'm fine, but I know what those creeps did to you man, the empathy link."

My breath caught. Did he feel all the things I felt? I would never wish what those men and woman did to me on anyone, the pain was almost unbearable. Grover sniffled some more, he was really sensitive about stuff like this. Eventually he calmed down enough for me to introduce him to my new friends.

"How are your wings Percy? That guy's grip was pretty tough." Max asked. She forced me to sit on a cot in the room. I removed my shirt to reveal the wound on my shoulder, the ambrosia had reduced the effect of the poison, but the wound was still an inch wide and a half an inch deep. Max and the other bird kids hissed with sympathy. "Oh, that's going to leave a scar."

"No, not really." I told her as Grover brought a large goblet filled with fresh salt water (How he got it I don't know). Slowly he poured the water onto my shoulder. My new friends gasped as they watched the gash disappeared until there was nothing left except my smooth unscaved skin. Energy and warmth flooded my body; I was feeling so much better. Before they could ask I said "Water Powers."

Now that the wound was gone Max could focus on my wings. She made me stretch them out behind myself and flex them. They were stiff from the pressure that Thorn had put them under, but were in perfect working order. Once Max was satisfied that no permit damage had been done to them she handed me my shirt. Thalia grabbed my wrist before I could put my shirt on.

"What did they do to you Kelp Head? Those whack jobs did this?" She asked as she reached for a feather that had fallen from my wings. When I nodded her hand clenched around the lacy black feather. "How could they be doing stuff like this and get away with it?"

"I agree with you Thalia, no one should suffer what these children have gone through." Artimus said as she walked in. "But we cannot stop what the mortals do, we are to have no involvement."

Max turned on her heel to look at her, pointed to me and asked, "What about when it affects your kids?"

"I will not have any children." Artimus said. "It would require being with a… _man_. My huntresses are my children."

"What's wrong with being a man?" Gazzy asked as he banged his fist against his chest. One of the girls went to slap him like Zoe had once tried to do to me seemingly a long time ago, but Artimus stopped her.

"It's quite alright Lisa, he's just doesn't understand our ways." She warded off the offended girl. Artimus turned to me. "You should rest while you can, the girls shall mend the wounds on your cheek and leg."

I would have argued but my strength left me completely and I slowly reclined back on my cot. My mind drifted vaguely to the nice water that was being poured on my cheek and leg, but even the water wasn't helping me regain my energy. I heard a familiar soft tune being played; maybe Grover was using his music magic to put me to sleep again. Finally I fell asleep in bliss.

 **Please review**


	18. Max-Chapter 18

**Okay I know that some of you might hate the idea of reading Annabeth's diary. And I'm sorry if you do, but this is how I originally wrote the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride, all rights belong to James Patterson and Rick Riordan**

ARTIMUS'S CAMP- _Max_

When Grover began playing a tune on his pipes Percy instantly began to fall asleep. Before he was completely out one of the girls' poured water on his thigh and then focused on his cheek. For the first time I could see how bad that wound was. I was positive it'd leave a scar but when water was poured onto it the gash completely disappeared. When she was done the girl sighed, "Good thing he's an easy patch up."

Grover stopped playing the pipes and smiled, "At least he's sleeping."

"Did you make him fall asleep?" I asked as I began working Percy's shirt back onto him. He nodded and explained that he could choose how many people he could affect with his magic. "Why did you only make him sleep?"

"I think you guys would appreciate falling asleep on your own." He reasoned. "Besides Percy was already on a cot, so I wouldn't have to worry about him hitting the ground."

The girls all pulled four more cots for those of my group that weren't already injured. Atriums suggested that we stay in here and rest. The others fell asleep right away, but I stayed up and pulled out Annabeth's diary. I flipped through it trying to find the first entry about Percy Jackson; most of the beginning was about her on the run with Thalia-the girl I met not too long ago-, and Luke. After flipping through a few more pages I finally found it.

 _June 16, 2007_

 _Today Chiron asked me to take care of the boy I helped him drag in last night. He says that the boy's name is Percy Jackson. When I tried to ask Grover anything he sniffled and looked like he was ready to cry, but he told me that the last thing he remembered was being chased by a monster. Later on that day he went to the hill and came back with a Minotaur horn. I was shocked how could a demigod with no training destroy that powerful of a monster let alone snap it's horn off with no effort? I found out that it had taken his mother, right in front of him, and that he somehow managed to snap off its horn and stabbed the beast with it._

 _By the way Percy drools in his sleep; I'm not sure whether I should be disgusted or endeared by him. Ugh, my dyslexia is killing me, but it is worth it to tell what is going on in my life so I won't forget anything or anyone. Why dose Percy make me feel weird inside? Should I hate him or be best friends with him. He woke up at one point and I tried to ask him about the solstice, but someone was coming so I shoved a spoonful of nectar into his mouth. Unfortunately he passed out right after. Maybe he'll come too soon and be able to answer my question._

I finished that entry and looked around to see that everyone was still asleep. Then I looked down at my watch, it was only ten thirty. I could probably finish a few more entries before going to bed.

June 17, 2007

 _There still has been no change with Percy. Apparently the fight took more out of him than we had originally thought. Of course the whole camp was a buzz about him, wondering who his parent was, and the girls (mainly the Aphrodite girls) kept asking me if he was cute. Well he's not ugly, his hair is stark black and each time I catch a glimpse of his eyes they are sea green and very beautiful. Ugh. They are rubbing off on me! Although he kind of looks like a trouble maker, his features look like they may get sharper as he gets older (maybe he's a son of Hermes; Connor and Travis would have a blast with him)._

 _It's going to be hard for him when he wakes up, not only had he lost his mom, but he's also going to have to swallow the fact he's never met his real dad, who is alive. Hopefully he's not too hard to place._

June 18, 2007

 _Today we moved Percy onto the porch; Chiron suggested that some fresh air could help him. It seems like he is fond of Percy. I sat on the other side of the house with Chiron and Mr. D to watch them play a game of pinochle. Grover had gone to check on Percy. He's been feeling pretty obligated to be by his side and trying to make up for the death of Percy's mother, but it's not his fault. No matter how many times I've told him he still blames himself. Moments later I could hear Grover slowly trotting towards us with someone who was a little slower and it sounded like his/her feet were scuffing on the ground._

 _It was the first time I saw Percy standing on his own sense I saw him drag Grover to the house just three nights ago. He looked confused just like any other new camper and Grover introduced us to him. Percy looked at all of us as if he were a deer caught in a headlight. I noticed that he was clutching the Minotaur horn that he had won, it was an impressive feat, but I wouldn't tell him, maybe he was showing off(I'm extremely jealous that HE got a chance that I've been waiting for, for about six years). Instead I told him that he drooled in his sleep and ran off. Although I wished that I could have seen the look on his face, but I just felt weird when I was around him._

I finished the third entry and was still confused about how Percy brought hope –I probably had to read more-, but I believe that we are going to leave in the morning. Reluctantly I put the book back in my bag, shut off my light, and went to bed.

 **Please don't hate me or this story, but also review!**


	19. Annabeth-Chapter 19

**Reminder, this is an older fan fiction that's been written on my lab top long before I read the HOO series. Besides I like how I originally wrote this and I hope you guys do too.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

ARGO- _Annabeth_

We were only a few miles from the Roman camp and would be there by morning. It took me about thirty minutes, but I finally fell asleep (I really wished I hadn't). I had a dream about Percy, which I usually would enjoy if Percy wasn't in danger. He was in the clutches of Dr. Thorn, the mantiacore. His cheek was bleeding and I could see some blood gushing up from the torn fabric on his shoulder. Percy struggled but to no avail Thorn's grip was too strong and the poison from the spikes was making him weaker.

"It is useless to struggle demigod, once I return you to those pathetic mortals I will hunt your bird friends and return them as well, although it'd be more painful. Maybe I'll torture them a little bit, tell them how it's your fault that they are going to be imprisoned for their whole lives." He taunted Percy.

Suddenly my boyfriend's face went red then pale, the trees swayed fiercely and many birds flew all over. I knew that he had the ability to cause an earthquake when he explained what happened at mount St. Helen, but I don't ever think I've seen him do it.

Soon the earth under Thorn's feet began to crack open and the beast began to sink into the earth, unfortunately with Percy still in his grasp. Despite using a great deal of energy to cause the earthquake he still fought the monster's grip. My heart clenched Percy was in danger and I could do nothing but watch.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Thorn howled.

His grip tightened on Percy, I could see my boyfriend suck in a painful breath as they continued to sink into the crevasse. Suddenly the scene changed just as Percy was closing in on the large hole in the ground. I woke back in my cabin on the Argo2. I felt as if I were being crushed slowly inside, was Percy alright? Did Thorn succeed in getting him? No, this is Percy, if there is one thing you can say about him in a battle is he doesn't just die, even if it seems like he is going to.

Slowly, I walked from my comfy room into the cold hall of the ship. I was still in my blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. My hair was up in a messy pony tail, but I didn't care, my dream made me feel numb. I just wanted my Seaweed brain here so I could hug him and give him a kiss and have him tell me that everything will be alright. When I entered the dining area I saw that Leo and Piper were already up, but what surprised me even more was that Jason, Hazel, and Frank were already aboard.

"You were still asleep when we arrived at the Roman camp." Piper explained as she intertwined her fingers with Jason's (must be nice to hold your boyfriends hand). "We figured that you needed to sleep and it was best if we took off to find Percy as quickly as we could."

I nodded, feeling grateful for her consideration, but my dream made me wish that they had. I could still feel the cold sweat drying on my forehead and arms. Hazel seemed to notice my distress and asked, "What's wrong?"

I told them about the dream I had. Leo nearly choked on his chocolate milk when I told them that Percy could cause an earthquake. He coughed, "Really, how many powers does he have?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to make a list of his powers and abilities?"

They all nodded eagerly and I began to think about every power he has shown or told me about and began listing them. "Water gives him energy, water can heal him, he can breath under water, he can control the water, he can stay dry in water, he can make other things dry, he can get himself wet if he wanted to, he can resist flames for a while, for example lava that's been thrown on him (Leo's jaw dropped, but I wasn't done), he can talk to fish, he can talk to horses,

He's an excellent sword fighter, his instincts are impeccable, he has perfect bearings at sea, even without water he's strong, he can control a boat, he was strong enough to resist the lotus casino's trance, he can create an air bubble under water, he can create his own personal hurricane, he has an unlimited supply of water, and to top it all off he can cause earthquakes." By the time I finished I was out of breath, there might even have been some more powers or abilities I was missing.

"So he's more powerful than any of us?" Hazel asked. I nodded at her and I thought I could see Jason's shoulders stiffen at her comment. "No wonder Gaea wanted him so bad."

"Isn't it kind of weird no one noticed him before?" Leo asked. We all stared at him. "What? I've heard stories about him; even in his first year at camp with next to no training he beat a god. So he must be powerful."

"Gabe Ungielo." I said simply. "Percy's first step father."

"What did Gabe do?" Frank asked. My thoughts drifted to the dreams I had just before Percy disappeared the first time. They showed me that the man had hit Percy, more than once, and despite all the torment he put the Jackson's through it was a necessary sacrifice to keep Percy alive. Little Percy's sad tear stained face came to my mind.

"He was a cruel and heartless man," I bit out. "But he kept Percy alive."

"Did he hit Sally?" Piper asked.

I nodded at her Percy confided in me about what he found out when he returned home after the quest. Even though he said that he knew that he needed to let his mom help herself, Percy really wanted to go and help her himself. Everyone looked ticked because we all loved Sally, and some of us were even growing accustomed to calling her mom.

"I also think he hurt Percy too." I murmured quietly. Hazel placed her hand over her mouth, Leo's head caught on fire, Piper's hair was standing on end because of the electricity coming of Jason, Frank turned into a snarling pit-bull, and Piper looked deadly if you set aside the fact that her hair looked like Mrs. Frankenstein.

"Really." Jason growled. He didn't give me time to answer because he was stomping up the stars. The two of them had become good friends throughout our last quest with the seven of us went on. I could hear thunder crack and the ship shook slightly sending me and the others lunging forward into the table. He didn't come back down into the room and we weren't sure if it was safe go up.

"It's a good thing that this is lightning proof." Leo chuckled trying to lighten the mood. The others didn't smile. "How do you know? Did he tell you?"

I shook my head. "Before he disappeared I had dreams about it."

When Jason finally came back down from the deck I wasn't sure if I should tell the story because we didn't need a thunder storm in the hold. Everyone's eyes pleaded into me, they all wanted to know what happened. I slowly told about how Gabe had hit Percy fiercely, the memories of those dreams brought tears to my eyes. His stifled screams and muffled groans of pain echoed through my head. I thought I had it bad with my step mom, but she was an absolute angel compared to the horrid man that Percy and his mom lived with.

Hazel was frozen in place, Piper was holding Jason's hand so tight that his fingers were turning purple, Frank was trying to arouse Hazel, and Leo looked lost in his own memories. I could tell what they were thinking, how could a nice, sweet guy like Percy or an amazing person like Sally, be stuck with that pig.

"He got what he deserved in the end." I assured them. "Percy hinted that Gabe might have accidently found Medusa's head in a box at the apartment."

A smile played on my lips, even though killing mortals is wrong, I thought an exception could be made in Gabe's case. From what Sally told me of him, he'd never leave even if she demanded him to, but Sally can be fierce when it comes to Percy. The others seemed to have no qualms about how he died; no questions and I assumed that they put two and two together.

 _"_ _Annabeth chase, you have a collect call, would you like to pay the fines now or later?"_ The voice of Iris asked from the mist. My heart fluttered; maybe it was Percy calling to tell me he was alright.

"Now." I said as I threw a drachma into the mist. Colors rippled on the fine spewing water and my friend Thalia appeared instead of Seaweed brain. I tried my best to hide my disappointment, but she saw right through me.

"Were you expecting kelp head?" She inquired. Numbly I nodded my head; I could feel the fear that I had for Percy bubbling at the surface of my skin. "He's alright, just sleeping, but I thought I'd call you to ask you where you are."

I felt so relieved that I could have cried. "I think we are around the Roman camp."

"Okay, Percy and his friends are going to have to leave soon so that they can get a head start on the monsters." She told me, I would have preferred if he stayed with the hunters where he would be safe, but they wouldn't allow it. "But Grover and I are going with them."

"Won't Atriums be mad at you?" I asked, "She agreed to it."

"Yeah, Annabeth I need to make sure Percy doesn't get himself into any more trouble." She told me. She looked like a big sister worried about her baby brother. "I don't want to risk losing him again."

"Thank you Thals." I said gratefully. She shrugged at me with a seemingly pressed smile on her face. I knew when Percy went missing that it was like losing her brother all over again.

"I can wake him up if you want to talk to him." She offered. I sat there for a moment then looked at the others. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Jason clearly wanted to talk to Percy and see for themselves that he is really alright. I did too, but if he was hurt we should let him sleep. Thalia looked off in the distance. "Oh there goes my idea to push him out of his cot. Kelp head get your skinny butt over here."

I heard my boyfriend grumbling at her in the distance as he trudged closer, "I'm coming Pine cone face."

When he came into view his hair was messy from sleep, his shirt had a tear in the shoulder, but despite the dried blood on it he still looked like a model. My breath caught at the sight of the tare and the dim hope I had that my dream was fake was crushed. I heard Hazel squeak with joy at the sight of him. When I looked in their direction Jason and Frank both looked flushed with relief to see that he was alright. Percy rubbed his eyes and looked into the IM, a smile cracked onto his face.

"Morning Wise girl, Haze, Frank the tank, Human torch, Sparky, Pip, Wise girl." He greeted. I giggled when he repeated my nickname. Percy was such a goof at times.

"Morning, Seaweed brain." I greeted back. "You said my name twice ya know?"

He smiled even brighter, "I know, I just love saying your name."

Next to him his cousin gagged and pretended to barf just off screen. Percy and I rolled our eyes at her action. He then turned his attention to the others in the room.

"So how are you guys?" He questioned.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that," Frank retorted. "What happened dude?"

Percy licked his lips nervously; he clearly didn't want to talk about what happened to him. Thalia was no longer teasing us and she looked deadly serious. She nudged Percy like an older sibling trying to get the younger to fess up to something. I would have told Thalia to lay off him, but I desperately wanted to know if he was truly okay.

"Show them your back." She murmured. Percy was now bighting his lip so tightly I thought blood would start coming up soon. Thalia was now glowering at him. "Show them your back or I'll zap you until your teeth pop out."

Percy sighed and grasped the bottom hem of his shirt, "Those people, they experiment on kids. They usually do it on unborn or new born kids. I'm special because of my demigod status. They create mutations in these children hoping to prepare them for the 'impending' apocalypse. They mix the human DNA with animal.

Some get fish, some get feline, some get reptilian, some get mammal, and some like Max and the rest get…avian. You remember the second line of the prophecy _'With a flock of birds and a will of arms'_. Max and the others were the flock. Riptide was the weapon. Please don't think differently of me."

I could see desperation in his eyes. After all of these years I almost forgot that Percy was bullied by many people even at a young age. He slowly lifted his shirt; I blushed when I saw his muscles, he was still perfectly tan. From behind his back I could see two large black wing shapes extend themselves. He looked like the perfect discretion of an angel, even if his wings weren't exactly like the image.

Slowly, he turned his back to face us. The wing like images _were_ wings after all; they were smoothly grafted onto his back as if he were born with them. I bit my lip, those were very dangerous for him, his uncle could just blast him out of the sky. Percy pulled his wings tightly to his back and turned to face us again. His eyes were down cast and he looked like he was expecting us to hate him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked really uncomfortable. "Percy, those wings don't change anything about how we feel about you. I love you Seaweed brain."

He smiled at me gratefully, "Thanks Wise girl, I love you too."

Percy was about to put his shirt back on, but a voice in the distance stopped him, "Wait, Percy we got you a new shirt."

Max came running up clutching a green shirt and a leather jacket in her hand. My boyfriend raised an eyebrow at her. He was probably thinking the same thing as me, where did she steal it from? She tore the old grey shirt out of his hand and shoved the green one in its place.

"By the way I didn't steal it; it was in one of the packs from Athena." She told him. I watched as he pulled the shirt over his head, but it must have gotten stuck on his wings because he stopped grumbled and tried to redo his shirt again. Max chuckled as she helped him with his shirt. "There, all you have to do is ask."

"Don't worry Percy." I heard the voice of the Fang boy call. "She does this all the time. She's Momma Max."

Max's face turned red, "Fang!"

She ran off after her friend, leaving Thalia and Percy with us. My boyfriend put the jacket on over the shirt and I had to admit that he looked good. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it look a little less messy, but despite all of that he couldn't get it to do what he wanted it to. I smiled at him, he was so cute it was hard not to want to protect him, even though I knew that he could more than take care of himself.

"We should meet up somewhere." Percy told us.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"How about Tennessee, that way we can be over half way to Camp and as far away from those scientist as possible." Thalia suggested. I really just wanted to find out where they were and we go get them, but if that place was in California Percy and the others couldn't have gotten that far away in the short time that they had. I silently prayed to every god I could that Percy would be safe and make it home to me.

"Alright, but no heroics." I told them. "You guys have to actually try and think about yourself."

Thalia raised an eyebrow and pointed her thumb at Percy, "Annabeth, honey, you do realize who you're talking to?"

I sighed and rubbed my weary face with my hands, "Yeah, I know."

"You guys be careful, we love you guys." Hazel jumped in. Frank and the others nodded eagerly at the two.

"Yeah, I don't want my family to get hurt." He added.

"Be careful." Piper and Jason said in unison.

"And Nico was right when he said you were the most powerful demigod Percy; so if they do manage to find you, show those stupid scientists how right he was." Leo cheered. We all turned to him, he had been really excited to meet Percy when he first heard about him and now he really, really admired Percy. My boyfriends face turned crimson because he was not really one who grew big headed when complemented, though we did tease him about it.

"See ya soon you two." I smiled. "Love you Seaweed brain."

"Love ya too Wise girl." He told me with his usual adorable and goofy grin.

The image faded leaving me with the others. I blushed when I remembered that I didn't give them much of a chance to talk to Percy. They all seemed fine with just seeing him, but after I told them about Gabe, they might have shown him pity. I could see it all over their faces and recollected myself.

"Don't feel bad for him about his past." I said. "He would hate to get pity."

Leo agreed, "Yeah, we've known him long enough to know that he can handle himself, but reminding him of the past is not going to change it."

Hazel sighed sadly like she was agreeing fully with his statement. Frank looked like he agreed. The other two looked reluctant to, but they agreed to drop the subject of Gabe Ungalo. I told Leo to change course for Tennessee. Like the goofball he is, Leo saluted and ran to the control cab. He stumbled as he ran up the steps.

"Ya know Leo can be very cute at times." Piper giggled. Jason looked completely jealous, but she kissed him on the lips and he looked confused. "What I mean is, I'm surprised that some girl hasn't asked him out yet, he is like Percy in ways."

"Leo would just love to hear you say that." I teased. "Now let's figure out where we can make room for the other guest when we meet them."

 **Okay just another reminder I wrote this BEFORE I finished Heroes of Olympus so it won't be exact. Please review.**


	20. Percy-Chapter 20

_ARTIMUS'S CAMP- Percy_

The best thing about getting on Artimus's good side is that the girls don't sneer as I walk by. I was still stiff from my run in with Dr. Thorn, and I was still kind of shaky after showing the others my wings. Knowing the Ares cabin they'd tease me as soon as they found out about the wings. I already knew what it felt like to be excluded from everyone. My first and longest friend was Grover; no matter what he has my back. He must have sensed my emotions because he came trotting up to me.

"Hey, Percy, are you okay?" Grover asked me.

"I just told the others what those creeps did to me" I explained. "So I'm kind of shaky."

He nodded at me, "I can see that, but you know they won't push you away because of the wings. We all love ya man."

I felt grateful to Grover; he always knew what everyone needed to hear. The two of us continued towards the food tent. My stomach growled and I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week. Max had warned me that usually she and the other bird-kids had monstrous appetites to make up for the calories lost flying. They were all already sitting at a table that had been set up eating some eggs and fresh meat from whatever animal the huntresses had caught the night before.

Grover cringed next to me, "I've gotta go…somewhere else."

He bolted out of the room with a hand over his mouth. Poor guy, he can't stand the thought of eating meat, he gets sick. It doesn't help that he also is the lord of the wild who has domain over the forest and some of the animals have become his friends. Nudge giggled slightly, but didn't say anything. Max raised an eyebrow as if to ask about Grover's behavior.

"My friend Grover is a vegetarian." I explained as I poked an egg with a fork. "He doesn't like the idea of eating forest animals."

Nudge instantly sobered up, "Okay, now I feel rude for laughing."

"It's okay, you didn't know." I assured her. "He is proud that he doesn't eat meat."

After we finished our breakfast Max and I went to check our supplies so we could get going. We had plenty of extra clothing in everyone's size, medical supplies from both Athena and the Chases, ambrosia squares, two jars of nectar, and a wad of both human money(Also from Athena) along with drachmas (from Atriums). I think that Athena had given us a bag that could hold more than it appeared because we had a lot of stuff. We were almost done when Thalia came walking in with a bag swung over her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" She inquired. I smiled at her she always had that punk rocker attitude that would always show its self as a cover for who she was inside.

"Yeah Thals, we were just doing inventory." I said as I zipped the back pack up.

Max led us to the clearing. The crack in the earth that I had created was still there like a scar that was scabbed over. Everyone else was already waiting for us, Nudge was actually having an in depth conversation with Grover about wild animals that lived in the forest and how to clean up the planet. Gazzy was playing twenty questions with Angel and the two older flock members were both talking about breakfast (which they seemed to have enjoyed).

"Okay guys," Max smiled as she clapped her hands together, "up, up and away."

"Up?" Grover squeaked. Thalia's face paled in apprehension and she grabbed onto me for support.

"Yeah we are going to fly." Max clarified. "That is the fastest way to get to our meeting point."

"How do you expect me and Grover to fly?" Thalia questioned.

"That's simple, one of us will carry each of you." Max told her. My cousin looked as if she were going to pass out any moment; her face was sheet white.

"I call Percy." Her and Grover declared at the same time. I was split in two, but I knew that I was the only one Thalia would trust with her life.

I looked at my satyr friend and focused on our empathy link ' _Grover, I love ya buddy, but I got to carry Thalia.'_

He sighed through the link, ' _I know, I don't need to read her emotions to know that she is frightened.'_

"Max, could you or Fang carry Grover?" I asked. She evaluated my friend closely as she walked towards him. Grover swallowed and looked at her fearfully. "It's just until we get to the ship."

Max said nothing as she lifted Grover by the back of his shirt and pulled him up and down as if he were a goat-man shaped bar bell. She smiled proudly, "He will be no trouble to carry at all, and in fact he might weigh less than us."

Grover blushed deeply, "It's all of the veggies I eat."

Tin cans, I thought with a chuckle. Oh Grover.

Max took to the air, did a summersault, and picked Grover up by his arm pits. She flew up higher with him and the others followed. Thalia looked at me gratefully as she bashfully walked forward. She slowly wrapped her thin arms around my neck and I grabbed her bridal style.

"Thanks for choosing me kelp head." She said as she tried to defuse the awkward situation we were in. "But don't go telling anyone that I let you carry me, Leo would go nuts."

I laughed, "That he would, but I won't tell anyone."

"If you don't mind I'm going to go to my happy place while you take off." She whispered quickly as she rested her head on my shoulder. I held back a chuckle as I released my dark wings into take-off position and pushed off from the ground. Thalia whimpered and began digging her nails into the leather jacket that Max had picked out for me. She usually didn't show her fear, but when she did it revealed how much she couldn't be left alone.

It took me about three minutes to get to height with the others. Thalia was still holding onto me and whimpering ever so quietly every time I hit some wind turbulence.

"It's okay." I whispered, "I've got you cuz, I'm not going to let you fall. You know that right?"

She nodded and spoke quietly, "I know Percy, I know."

It took hours to fly at our top speeds and my wings were getting tired. Max told me that they would tire out faster than theirs because my wings were newer and just past the developing stage. Fang and Max were ahead talking with Grover who was hanging awkwardly from her hands. The three of them looked back at me at the same time. I knew I must have looked bad.

Despite the cold wind blasting my face I could still feel sweat drenching my shirt and hair. My wet hair stuck to my face and sometimes stuck to my eyes. Fang fell back to me and smirked at Thalia who had fallen asleep in my arms.

"The flight must have taken a lot out of her." He joked.

I smiled, "Well she's been worrying about a lot lately."

"She must be a lot like Max." Fang concluded.

"In ways she is." I agreed.

"I could take her." He offered. "You haven't been flying long."

I shook my head and I could feel Thalia tighten her grip onto me as if she knew someone offered to take her instead of me.

"No…I want Percy." She muttered in her sleep. That was a trait that seemed to run in the family between us I guess. A smile curved onto my lips at the thought of how many times I've been caught talking in my sleep. Sometimes I thought of Thalia as my older sister because she acted so much like one. She was my older no nonsense sister and I loved her, even if we didn't get along all of the time.

"Well I guess that answers that." Fang chuckled. "I'll tell Max we should stop soon."

I watched as he flew back to the front and began to talk to them. Grover looked back at me nervously as if he expected me to fall out of the sky. A smile curled onto my face, he was such a worry goat. I chuckled slightly, the rumble of my chest must have woken Thalia up because I heard her laugh slightly as well.

"What's so funny kelp head?" she asked.

"Grover is worrying." I explained.

"When isn't he?" she giggled. Max swished into place next to us with Grover he was looking at me with worry still.

"Well since we are nearing my mom's how about we rest there for the night?" Max asked. Thalia nodded very quickly as she tried not to look down.

"If you think Percy can't handle flying for that long with my extra weight." Thalia agreed.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence everybody." I teased. Max rolled her eyes at me and Grover looked ready to kick me in the butt when we landed. Thalia pinched my shoulder. "Okay, okay I'll land."

After about another half hour of flying Max began her decent with Grover. The rest of us followed suite tucking our wings in ever so slightly so that we didn't break our wings or have too much resistance. Thalia hid her face in the nook of my shoulder and hugged me tightly. After a few moments I could see a small house in a subdivision and behind the house was a small forest. Max led the whole group to the trees, probably so we didn't draw attention to ourselves.

My heart leaped to my throat and I would have closed my eyes if I didn't have to maneuver through the branches. I held Thalia closer to me hoping to shield her from the branches the best I could as I continued to follow the decent of the others. Grover was wide eyed and shivering when Max set him on the ground. Thalia let go of me before I was three inches off of the ground. She was saying praises in accent Greek and thankful to have arrived safely on the ground.

"It isn't that far of a walk to my moms." Max told us. "Just let me explain to her the extra three members of our group, but she'll love you guys all the same. She's the best mom."

I would have argued that my mom was in fact the best mom, but decided to let Max have her moment. Thalia grabbed my hand with her own shaking one looking for comfort from me. I gave her hand a reassuring brotherly squeeze with my hand. Grover trotted next to me protectively, the two of them were not letting me out of arm's length. It was a kind jester of both of them.

My back felt as if it were on fire and it still felt as if I was cradling Thalia in my arms. I strained to lift my feet and walk. The feeling of exhaustion was starting to catch up with my body and I was stumbling to stay with everyone else. Thalia was now holding me up right and fussing over me.

"Kelp head, try to actually walk on your own." She scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry." I said with a slight slur. "I'm just a little tired."

"He's only been flying for a little bit." Iggy defended me. "Go easy on him."

Thalia paled slightly at the thought that I hadn't been flying that long. I laughed at her which earned a pinch from my cousin. I rubbed the sore skin gently and continued to chuckle at Thalia. We walked towards Max's mom's house. It was a simple one story house with a small backyard and a slide open back door.

Max quickly ran to the back door and knocked four times. At first I thought that no one was home until a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes answered the door. She smiled at Max, but her gaze quickly locked onto Iggy and she bolted out of the house as fast as she could to hug him. He grunted as she knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Oh Iggy I missed you so much," the girl wailed. "We haven't heard from you guys so long we were afraid you were dead."

"I missed you too Ella." Iggy smiled and blindly kissed the top of her head. After another long moment, Ella, stopped hugging Iggy and ran to Max.

"Hey Ella, is mom home?" Max asked. Ella nodded and called into the house. A woman who resembled Max walked out of the house and looked surprised to see us all. She ran to Max and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you sweetheart." The woman said as she hugged Max tightly and nervously ran a hand through Max's dark hair.

Max laughed, "I'm fine mom. Would you mind if my friends and I crashed for the night."

Max's mom seemed to notice me, Thalia, and Grover for the first time. She smiled at each of us in turn and nodded as she herded us into the house. The smell of chocolate chip cookies hit me. I never did get a chance to eat any of the cookies at the Chases. Max's mom noticed me searching around and grabbed a cookie off of a plate.

"Here you go." She giggled at me as she placed the warm gooiness in my hand. I smiled gratefully at her as I ate it.

"He's such a little kid." Thalia said as she rolled her eyes, but she took a cookie as well along with the others.

"Thank you Max's mom." I told her with appreciation after I swallowed my first cookie and reached for my second.

She smiled at me, "You're welcome, but you can call me Maria. And this is my daughter Ella."

Ella smiled and waved from her spot next to Iggy, "Hey."

"I'm Percy Jackson." I told them as I wiped the cookie crumbs off on my pants and extended my hand. Both Maria and Ella shook my hand then did the same for Thalia and Grover. My eyes felt very heavy and I leaned back on the couch that Max's mom told us to sit on. Thalia shook me by my shoulder.

"I think someone's getting sleepy." She cooed. "But someone also smells bad so if it is okay with Maria you take a shower Mr. Kelp head."

I would have been more modified if she had pinched my cheek and started making baby noises at me. Grover chuckled at the interaction between the two of us. Part of me wanted to let the others prepare for bed before myself, but Angel must have read my mind.

"Percy you do smell pretty bad and you do need to sleep." The young girl told me. My face turned crimson after being told I smelled bad a second time. "Don't worry you smell better than a sewer, we know what that smells like."

"Okay it's settled, Percy is going to clean up first." Maria said as she stood. "Do you have any extra cloths?"

Max reached into her backpack and pulled a new outfit and my pajamas out. She handed me the pajamas and put the extra cloths away. Maria led me to the bathroom.

"Everything you should need is in there." She told me. "The towels are under the sink when you're done. And don't be shy to enjoy a nice bath."

I nodded and decided a nice bath would be good for me after the last week or so.


	21. Max-Chapter 21

**Please review and tell me what you think**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James patterson**

Maria's house- _Max's_ P.O.V

My mom seemed to become very fond of Percy, Thalia, and Grover. If Angel and Thalia hadn't told him to get ready to rest I would have because he looked ready to keel over at any second. Lucky for everyone Percy must have been too tired to protest because after I handed him his pajamas he let my mom take him to the bathroom. I will be happy when we all can take a long rest and then head to return Percy home.

"He's such a gentlemen." Mom said as she walked into the room. I saw Grover and Thalia silently chuckle. "How did you meet him and his friends here?"

I sighed, "Mom, the School is getting even more drastic."

"What do you mean?" She questioned quickly.

"They kidnapped Percy from New York." I told her. Tears came to her eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth. "When they got him to the School they hollowed out his bones and then made him grow his own wings."

Thalia looked livid and I was just giving the not detailed version of what happened. Grover sniffled slightly and seemed to be blaming everything that happened to Percy on himself.

"You are a great Protector Grover," Angel told the satyr. "Percy would agree."

"Thanks." Grover muttered. "But I'm not that good, after all I can barely keep track of him. And he's nearly died a lot."

Thalia cupped Grover on the back of the head, "Shut up Goat boy, you're a great Protector."

"Tell that to your dad, no offence to him." Grover quietly. A phone rang stopping the argument from growing further. Ella pulled out a pink flower covered cell phone.

"Oh it must be Caroline." My half-sister beamed. "I have to tell her to come over so she can meet Iggy."

She ran down the hallway with her dark brown hair flowing behind her. Mom sighed lightly as she went into the kitchen after a moment she came back with some pizza coupons. "What would you guys like?"

"Anything you order Maria as long as it doesn't involve fish or pineapples." Percy said as he walked into the room. He hadn't put his pajama top on yet, it was still in the nook of his arm, he had the pajama bottoms on and was drying his hair. "Uh…Max this is kind of an embarrassing question, but…"

"Hand me the shirt." I told him as I reached out. He placed it in my hand and set the towel on his lap when he sat. He lifted his arms and I slipped the shirt on over his head and around his dark silky wings. "Didn't you say something about automatically becoming dry?"

He smiled, "After all of the un-normal things I've done, I still appreciate the little things that I can do to make me feel somewhat normal."

"I see." It made sense that he'd want to at least act like a normal kid at times. He yawned and lounged back on the couch. "Yeah mom I agree with Percy, you're the host."

Mom laughed, "But it's not every day I get to help you and your friends out."

"Well, Maria," Percy said as he played with his thumbs nervously. "Would you mind if one of those pizzas only had cheese and vegetables on it?"

"I don't mind at all Percy." Mom smiled at him and grabbed the phone. "How many pizzas?"

"You shouldn't order too many mom." I spoke quietly. "The School might be monitoring your phone ya' know."

She rolled her eyes, "You guys need to eat so I'll order five."

I would have protested more, but she was already heading to the kitchen to order. I sighed trying to figure out if I wanted to try and stop her or just let her go through with ordering. Fang patted me reassuringly on the back. Can I say that sparks shot through my body as he touched me?

"Don't worry Max your mom is smart she'll know what to do." He assured me as he took the empty place beside me on the couch. "Besides it isn't often she gets to see you."

I nodded in agreement, "Okay who is cleaning up next, Percy shouldn't be the only one smelling like a sea breeze."

Thalia, Grover, and even Percy laughed at my comment. The others caught onto my reference a little slower but they laughed all the same. Fang nudged me and smiled one of his soft rare smiles, "How about you go first Max you smell like you've been living in a boxer's gym bag."

I shoved him gently and grabbed my grey owl pajamas from the bag that Athena had given us. The layout of the house was still fresh in my mind considering I did spend a little time wondering what it would have been like to be a normal girl like Ella. I went in and cleaned up fairly quickly. It felt good to have two showers within a week again. In moments I was dry, clean, and heading back to the living room to the others.

Percy had fallen asleep in one of the most uncomfortable positions I've ever seen anyone sleep in. His head was leaning back against the couch and drool was going down his cheek. He had to have been an adorable little kid. I smiled at him and returned to my spot next to him on the couch. The movement caused him to lean over and his head rested on my lap.

I sighed and adjusted him so he'd at least be in a less awkward position. Fang chuckled at me (I think I heard him call me Momma Max again) and I felt my cheeks heat up. "Go take a shower Fang, you smell like death."

"No that would be my cousin Nico." Thalia told me as she looked at Percy fondly. "I could take him if you want me to."

"Na, its fine." I said as I absently began to fix Percy's silky black hair. "This happens with Angel or Gazzy all of the time, I'm use to taking care of my family."

"Just be careful." Grover warned. "I can tell you are more sisterly to Percy now, but Annabeth gets easily jealous of any girl she feels would take him away."

"I wouldn't ever do anything like that to her or Percy." I said. "Even when he's asleep he is thinking about her."

"I love you too Annabeth." Percy murmured with a slight chuckle. Thalia shook her head with a smile,

"Who would have thought my very best friend would fall for my adopted brother."

"You've really become attached to him haven't you Thalia?" Grover teased. Thalia blushed and punched him in the arm, but never denied that what he said was true.

"Aww, Isn't that sweet." My mom cooed. She smiled as she looked at me and Percy. "The pizza will be here in a half an hour."

"Thanks mom."

Mom continued to look at Percy for another moment, "I bet his mother really loves him."

"Oh she dose Maria." Grover told her. "When he went missing the first time she actually, er, called on Percy's dad and demanded why he didn't protect Percy better."

"You make it sound as if he could have." Mom said.

"Well his dad could have protected him if someone hadn't of waited until Percy's dad was at his busiest to take Percy from under his nose." Thalia explained. She sounded very, very bitter when she had said _'someone'_. Kind of how I would if you asked me to talk about Jeb. "You have no idea how horribly both Mrs. Jackson and my friend Annabeth took him disappearing."

"I'm sorry," Mom apologized. "I didn't mean to question anything."

"It's okay Maria." Grover told her. "Losing Percy was hard on all of us, and we had just gotten him back when the school took him from us."

I continued to run my hand through the young demigod's hair as he slept. Fang quietly went to take his shower. Percy began to snore softly which indicated that he had finally fallen into a deep sleep. Thalia laughed and leaned forward to help me sooth Percy's unruly hair. Fang was quick when he took his shower and was back in the living room.

"Guess I'm next." Iggy said as he walked out of the room to the bathroom. I was sure he'd find it alright on his own, even if he couldn't actually see.

Nudge after so long of being quiet spoke up, "I call the next shower, I'm exhausted. Ohhh Percy is soooo cute when he is sleeping. Do you think we should take a picture? I think I want a picture of this."

"That's kind of creepy Nudge." I pointed out. She blushed crimson and bowed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry it's just he looks so much younger when he's asleep." She stammered. "He just seems like someone that everyone would give anything to protect."

Thalia tapped her finger on her nose and winked, "You hit the nail on the head kid, and I'd give anything if it meant he'd be safe."

"It's just a matter if he'd let you." Grover said. "We'd all give anything to protect Percy because he'd give anything to protect us, remember just a few weeks ago…"

"Yes Grover," Thalia cut him off with tears in her eyes. "I don't think anyone could forget that day."

"NO!" Percy grunted softly as he shifted, his brow furrowed, and he was shaking. "Leave me alone!"

The house started trembling; picture frames fell from walls and shelves, the sink began to release water and the water floated to us through the air. Nudge and Gazzy hugged each other in fear of the shaking earth, Angel grabbed onto Fang's leg for dear life, Grover and Thalia looked at each other nervously, and my mom put herself under a coffee table. I sat there trying to calm the fearful demigod. He was shivering as if he were freezing, his face paled to white.

"Percy wake up." I whispered as I stroked his hair. "It's just a nightmare wake up."

He wouldn't wake up. He continued to shiver, turn, and cry out with fright. Tears began to stream down his face and it broke my heart. I nudged him slightly trying to arouse him, but he remained locked in the dark place that held him captive in his own mind. _Please_ I begged silently _Wake up Percy_.

"Let me take him." Thalia said as she stood uneasily. It took a moment but she quickly got over to us. I lifted Percy's head and moved from under him. Thalia was quick to replace my position. She soothed his hair. "Shhhhh, its okay Percy."

"We have to do something, he's going to bring the whole house down." Grover told us.

"I think I know how." Thalia whispered and then took in a deep breath. " _The rain is falling the stars are gone, but don't be afraid, I sing this song to calm your soul and give peace, hush little one, hush little one, my love for you is going strong, never shall you fall, the storm may rage just out the door and whistle hollow tunes, hush my sweet one, hush my sweet one, soon the day will come_."

Thalia didn't strike me as one to sing, but remarkably her song worked and Percy calmed down. We all stared at her amazed, I couldn't calm him down. Tears came to Thalia's eyes as she kissed Percy's forehead (which I didn't expect her to do).

"How did you know that would work?" Grover asked in awe.

"Well after what happened a few weeks ago." Thalia said in a watery voice. "And I use to sing this song to Jason when he woke up with a nightmare and mom was too drunk to help him."

"What was that?" Ella asked as she walked into the room.

"Percy was having a nightmare." Grover said as he glanced nervously at the now calmly sleeping demigod.

"I was talking about the earthquake." She enlighten him.

"Ella, Percy caused the earthquake." I told her.

My sister's eyes widened, "The School is getting that powerful?"

I shook my head at her, "He had that power before they did anything to him."

She and mom both looked as if I said tomorrow it was going to rain fish. I sighed because this was going to be very hard to explain. Trying my best I explained everything that Percy had told me. Grover and Thalia filled in stuff that I hadn't told them well. By the end of our story Ella was staring wide eyed at Percy.

"He's that powerful."

I nodded, "Yeah, he only told us part of what he could do."

The bell rang suddenly making us all jump except Percy who was still asleep. Mom went to answer the door. After a few seconds she came back with six boxes of pizza and a bunch of paper plates. Didn't she say she was only going to order five? The look she gave me told me to just let it go because she was going to feed us as much as she wanted. I smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Hey, kelp head." Thalia whispered as she nudged her cousin gently. "Food's here wake up and eat something."

Percy slowly opened his beautiful green eyes and looked up at Thalia. She gave him an awkward hug and I could hear her whispering something into his ear. His eyes widened and he whispered something back before he finally sat up. He shifted his eyes to mom first and looked at her remorsefully.

"Sorry Maria, I'll help you clean up the house." He apologized as he tried to stand, but his legs gave out and he plopped down onto the couch again. "As soon as my legs are willing to work for me."

He tried to stand up again, but this time Thalia pulled him back onto the couch, "You can help clean up later."

"Yeah Percy," mom told him. "Its fine the house didn't get messy at all."

Thalia quickly made him a plate and set it on his lap, "Eat or I'll make you."

Percy bit into his pizza and ate quickly. Iggy came back into the room and soon we were all eating freshly baked pizza. We all remained mindful of mom and Ella. Percy finished eating and after washing his face and hands fell asleep again. The others followed until it was just me sitting in the living room. I walked into the bathroom, after careful to avoid my sleeping flock, and opened up Annabeth's diary.

After carefully shuffling through it I found the next entry.

 _June 18 2007_

 _After a while Chiron and Percy caught up with me. Percy reminded me of Thalia in ways. He has the same black hair and troublemaker demeanor. Maybe he is her half-brother, after all Zeus had Thalia, but somehow he seemed different then her. My mentor told me to help introduce Percy to his possibly temporary cabin mates. He tripped and I could tell that if I didn't get him out of there soon he'd be dead meat. Although seeing Luke was really, really nice._

 _I told Percy to follow me and dragged him out of the cabin. After a long time of explaining the life of a demigod he still didn't get it. I was about to try again, but Clarisse had other plans. Percy handed me the Minotaur horn and was dragged by the large girl to the bathrooms. I feared the worst and sat at the entrance waiting for her to get done with tormenting Percy, but the strangest thing happened._

 _The room rumbled and water shot out of the toilet into Clarisse's face. She and her sisters screamed as the water pushed them out of the bathroom. The water hit me as well, but never tried to force me away from him. After a long moment it was just me and Percy left in the room. The most surprising thing about the situation was that Percy was sitting in the only dry place in the room._

 _He and I walked out of the bathroom and I could tell that Clarisse absolutely hated him and a new strategy for capture the flag hit me. Athena always has a plan ;)_

 _June 21 2007_

 _I spent the last few days teaching Percy accent Greek. He caught on fairly quickly, when he actually wanted to pay attention. Connor and Travis told me that he actually beat Luke with an extremely hard maneuver on his first try. Maybe Percy knows more then he let on, but I knew he had no idea of what I was planning on for tonight. When Chiron called the beginning of the game I sent Percy to the river away from the flag._

 _I let Luke get the enemy flag and went back to help Percy, but was surprised to see that he was already taking them down. The Ares kids were retreating. It was a hard thing to admit, but I was actually impressed by his technique it was as he had been fighting his whole life, maybe even longer. I asked him how he did it and he explained that falling in the water gave him energy and I had an idea of who his father was and it was definitely not Zeus._

 _I wondered why Percy's father had to be_ _ **him**_ _out of all the gods. I was actually beginning to think I liked him and then this happens. Everyone was celebrating the victory, but suddenly a canine growl pierced the silence. Just as Chiron got his bow a hellhound appeared above me and Percy on a rock. Its eyes were locked onto Percy and I knew what it wanted._

 _I told Percy to run, but the monster was too quick and soon it was slicing into Percy's breastplate and ripping into his skin. Thankfully Chiron was quick and he killed the beast, but it left Percy badly wounded on the ground. Chiron was trying to help Percy, but like an idiot Percy said he was fine. I decided to test my theory on who his father was and told Percy to get into the water. As soon as he was in the cuts started disappearing, but we all were focusing on the green trident above Percy's head as he was apologizing for healing himself. Percy Jackson was the demigod son of Poseidon and the prince of the sea._

 _June 23, 2007_

 _I was beginning to feel bad for Percy. Between me glaring at him and everyone avoiding him he was all alone. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought, no, that's stupid, he is a seaweed brain son of Poseidon and I am a daughter of Athena, we could never be friends. Although Grover pointed out that I was becoming friends with him_ _ **before**_ _I knew who his father was I still blew it off. Of course when I was just beginning to like someone my own age Poseidon had to go and claim him._

 _Grover told me that Chiron was going to send Percy on a quest for Percy's own safety. If that Seaweed brain was going then so was I and I eagerly told Chiron that I wanted to join Percy on his quest and he agreed. I listened as Percy talked to Chiron and Grover, he went upstairs, and then came down and told the prophecy. I was glad that Percy wanted to include Grover in the quest. Chiron told Percy that I was joining them and he sent us to pack._

 _We waited on the hill until Argus brought the van up. Luke met us with his super model good looks and gave me a hug and Percy a pair of flying sneakers which was so sweet of him. Percy seemed to realize that he couldn't use them anyway so he gave them to Grover who was_ _ **super**_ _excited about having a magical item of his own. Chiron gave Percy the sword that Poseidon had said was meant for someone special. I guess that seaweed brain is all kinds of special at the moment._

 _We road with Argus until we reached a bus stop and waited. Percy and Grover had talked about something for a moment and then we began to play Hackensack with an apple until Grover ate the apple. When he did that Percy and I just laughed together. The beginning of our quest was great until the furies came onto the bus after we got on. I knew that they'd be after Percy so I gave him my Yankees cap that could turn the wearer invisible and told him to get off of the bus._

 _He was reluctant at first, but he finally accepted my demand and disappeared. Grover and I fought them. They kept asking 'where is_ _ **it**_ _?' not 'where is_ _ **he**_ _?' the bus suddenly turned and the furies hit the window then the bus stopped and the civilians ran off of the bus. Percy shouted and the furies turned on him when they saw him turn visible again. He was such a seaweed brain I told him to hide….._

 _We escaped the furies and got off of the bus with minimal injury and we found 'aunty ems garden emporium'. The owner of the place was really nice and had_ **really** _good food, but when she knew my name before I had introduced myself I finally agreed with Grover's suspicion and wanted to leave. The only problem with that was that Percy was under a trance, I hadn't realized it, but she was always eyeing Percy. She and Percy talked us into a taking a picture, only when we were outside did the seaweed brain start to wake from the trance._

 _I got both him and Grover out of the way before she could turn them to stone, but Percy was still groggy from her trance and she was nearly on top of him. It was painful to watch as he tried to get away, but I couldn't fight what I couldn't see. The grosses thing about her is that she was practically drooling about how much he looked like his father, trying to convince Percy to let her turn him to stone. Grover distracted her long enough that I could tell Percy what to do and Percy cut off her head._

 _List of monsters Percy has killed so far_

 _1._ _Fury_

 _2._ _Minotaur_

 _3._ _Medusa_

 _I should never underestimate him. He is more powerful then he seems._

I finished the longest entry I've read I decided to go to bed. Slowly picking my way through my flock I found my open space next to the couch and lied down. Percy's hand was hanging limply down from off of the couch. He twitched every once in a while. I grabbed his hand and soothed the tense muscle.

"Good-night everyone." Angel whispered as my eyes closed.


	22. Annabeth-Chapter 22

**Hey guys I almost literally died today, or at least I almost got in a car accident because a woman cut me and my dad off when we were driving. No one was hurt, no contact was made, but if you drive I just urge you to be careful, look both ways before pulling out of somewhere, and just say safe. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And sorry if Annabeth is a little out of character, I try my best not to do that.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson not me.**

 _Argo-Annabeth_

We all had absolutely nothing to do after the IM with Percy and Thalia ended. I wanted to see Percy in person and give that dopey boy a big hug. Sitting in my room I wrote out a list of things that I would do once my boyfriend was in my grasp.

1\. Go on an actual date to _Olive Garden_

2\. Spend a day at an amusement part

3\. Have a movie night just the two of us

4\. Help him with his makeup homework

5\. Give him the biggest kiss ever!

Those were just the tip of the ice burg of what I'd do when Percy was home. We'd figure out more that we'd do when we were together again. I felt tears burn my eyes as I gazed at a picture of him wrapping me in a hug. He was the best guy in the world and he ends up with the worst of luck. Percy had once told me his philosophy about good people, they have the worst luck.

He couldn't be more right.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts of my seaweed brain. I whispered a welcome and Piper came in through the door. Her brown hair was in its usual messy state and she had a small braid on the side of it. She smiled at me as she came in with a small book tucked under her arm.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind off of Percy." I told her. Before I could hide the list she found it and snatched it up. After reading it she raised her eyebrow at me. A blush graced my cheeks as she set the paper back in front of me.

"How about you, me, and Hazel get out of here and head to a department store for supplies?" she suggested. "We've stopped for slight repairs, you know guy stuff."

I smiled at her, "I guess I need to get out of here for a while."

Frank set the three of us down in an abandon parking lot and took to the skies again. We walked to the nearest Walmart and hung out there. Hazel and Piper decided to head to the food section of the store while I was supposed to find movies, but I snuck to the book section because I wanted to look at the picture of Percy that I kept hidden in my pocket. He had his green eyes sparkling brightly as if he was full of life, which he always was. Someone bumped into me and the picture slipped from my fingers.

"HEY." I growled. A girl with red hair, paler than Rachel's, bent down and picked up the picture.

"He's cute…wait…" She paused. "That cannot be dyslexic"

I reached for the photo like Percy had for mine when he was thirteen, but she moved her hand away and held firm to the picture, "Give it back."

"I know this boy." She told me and held the picture away from another one of my desperate grasps for it. "He was in my class when I was twelve."

"That's fine and dandy that you think you know him, but give me it back before I do something drastic." I warned. The girl had the nerve to laugh at me and for the first time I let my gaze go to her face. She had green eyes very much duller then Percy's, her nose and cheeks were covered with brownish freckles and her red hair was straitened.

"He's grown up sense then. I always had fun messing with him." She told me as if it were a fond memory. "Is he still easy to push around?"

"Give me the picture back." I demanded with gritted teeth.

"Well you must be friends with him." She smiled as she folded and tucked the picture into her pocket. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

My heart ached when she tucked to picture into her pocket. I could easily beat her up and take it back, but we couldn't afford to have police on our case. I glared at her angrily and she glared back as if to ask 'what?'

"Who are you?" I asked. She frowned and looked kind of disappointed.

"You mean he hasn't talked about me _at_ all?" she asked. Part of me wanted to smile as I shook my head, but I refrained. "I'm Nancy Bobfit."

"And that's supposed to mean something." I hissed. "Give me back the picture."

"Na…I think I'm going to keep it." She smiled. "The girls at Yancy aren't going to believe how well Percy Jackson has _grown_ up."

"You better give that picture back." I heard Hazel say. She and Piper were both standing at the other end of the isle holding packages of chips and some actual substance filled food. They both were glaring at Nancy as intensely as I was.

"No, I stole it fair and square." Nancy said as she pulled it out and ran her finger over picture Percy's face. "I am going to keep this for a long time."

"You will give the picture back to Annabeth." Piper said using her charm speak. Nancy slowly handed me the photo. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry that I took your picture of Percy." The girl said against her will. She blinked and her eyes cleared. "You got it back! Whatever, I'll find him and we will make the cutest couple in New York."

"He is already a part of the cutest couple in New York." Piper smiled and showed off her Aphrodite girl side.

"So he has a girlfriend." Nancy pouted.

"Yeah, that would be me." I told her with a triumphant smile. Nancy's freckled face contorted in disgust and her red cheeks made the specks look even whiter.

"Whatever." She hissed as she stomped off.

Hazel laughed once the red-head was out of sight, "Who was _that_?"

"That was some girl who went to school with Percy when he was twelve I guess." I explained. "Do we have everything?"

"Everything but the movies." Hazel chuckled.

"Sorry, I kind of got side tracked." I apologized as I tried to sooth the newly folded picture out.

"Hey I know it is tough on you and him." Piper sympathized. "I would be the same way if it were Jason who had been taken."

The three of us walked to the movie section which wasn't too far away from where we were in the book section. I held the picture of Percy close to my chest unwilling to even entrust it in my pocket. We searched for movies that we could all agree on and then headed to the check out. My gaze returned to the picture of Percy. He had a line going down the center of his whole body and his eyes were now paler than they had been before, the life rubbed away; tears burned my eyes.

"Annabeth?" Hazel asked as she held my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

The tears started pouring out of my eyes as I handed her the picture and ran to the bathroom. I never wanted to see the life out of Percy's eyes ever again. When I got in there I stumbled to the sink and released a heaving breath as I clutched the granite counter top. I could hear the faint dripping of my tears hitting the counter. He just had to stay alive.

"Awe, Blondie is crying." A familiar voice taunted behind me. I turned rapidly at the insult, I just had blond hair I'm not stupid; in fact lots of blonds are smart! Nancy was standing at the entrance of the bathroom with a smug look on her face. "Did brain boy call and break up with you?"

I angrily wiped my eyes and glared at her, "No, will you get over it, he won't leave me for you."

"You never know Blondie, Percy will come around when, if, he gets smart." She sneered. I couldn't believe how much she sounded like Gabe. The dreams I've had about Percy showed me how poorly that men treated Percy.

"Percy is three times smarter than you." I declared. She smirked as she walked forward to get into my face. If she wasn't mortal I would have stabbed her. Chiron said we are never to harm mortals, no matter how vulgar they are.

"Are you asking for a fight?" She demanded as she clutched the front of my shirt in her hand. "Because I can throw down right now, winner gets Percy."

"You're not being serious." I scoffed. "He's a person not an object, and fighting over him is pointless because he's the most willful boy I've ever met. The fight wouldn't matter because he'd still pick me over you."

"Maybe if I mess up that pretty face of yours he won't find you so appealing." Nancy said as she pulled back her balled fist.

"That's enough children." An even voice spoke up. I looked to the entrance to see a janitor standing at the door with some cleaning supplies and her hat covering her face. "Nancy how your aunt is leaving now, you should catch up to her."

Nancy released my shirt, blinked, and rushed out of the bathroom. My chest felt constricted as I turned and leaned against the sink again. I knew I'd have trouble with Drew about Percy and I could handle that because I could fight her back, but mortal girls are different because I can't fight them or I'd get in trouble. Tears began going down my cheeks again, Percy was the one who made me this soft. It isn't a bad thing, in fact he saved my life.

"Thank you." I told the janitor.

"You're welcome Annabeth." The woman smiled kindly and placed a hand on my shoulder. She lifted her head and I saw her stormy grey eyes that mirrored mine. I turned around and hugged her tightly despite myself.

"Mom." I sobbed into her shirt. Athena hugged me back and ran her hand through my curly hair. I couldn't believe how much like a little kid I was acting like, but I was searching for the confront from a mother figure that I never had.

"Shhh, I know my daughter." She whispered. I couldn't gain control of myself but I felt a change in the fabric of her clothing. Leaning back slightly I saw that she was wearing a soft blue shirt and cacti pants.

"Mom, he is safe right now right?" I questioned as I released her. She smiled as she smoothed some of my hair and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Yes, he is alright." Mom told me. I smiled and hugged her tightly again. "You better get heading out with your friends, I love you."

Piper and Hazel were waiting for me outside of the bathroom each were holding grocery bags and Hazel still had the picture of Percy in her hand. She saw me looking and frowned slightly with worry.

"Some janitor came and tried to grab your picture I don't know if it is damaged." The curly haired burnet apologized as she handed me the picture. I looked at it and was surprised to see it in the same condition it was in before Nancy had folded it.

"She fixed it Hazel," I told her. "Don't worry. How about we head back to the ship."

Frank was waiting for us in the abandon parking lot. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking around in both directions to see if any mortal was watching. If he had a more depictive face you would have thought he was someone doing something illegal. He transformed into a bird and flew us to the Argo II. The whole time I kept thinking about that girl, she didn't seem like someone Percy would get along with at all, yet she still thought she had a chance with him.

"What happened in the bathroom?" Piper asked as soon as we were on the ship deck. I frowned and gave her a questioning look. "I saw that girl come out and I was wondering if you were okay."

"Its fine she was still trying to get Percy." I told her. "I can't believe how badly she talked about him and then turned around saying she wanted him."

I was really confused about why I was so eager to talk about it. It really bothered me how poorly that girl talked about Percy. He is a sweet, loving, adorable guy, I just couldn't see anyone talking about him like that or treating him bad. That boy is the most powerful person I've ever met. Underestimating him is like saying that a storm can never be devastating.

Percy didn't even know how powerful he was, he is just too modest to see it.

"How about we eat lunch." Leo said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. He was covered in oil and grease, even his hair was slicked back. Leo had black marks on his cheeks and one little dot of oil on his nose, but he seemed completely at ease with being that dirty.

"After you clean up, you look like you went swimming in an oil drum." I told him. He seemed to notice all of the stains on his shirt for the first time.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't light myself on fire until I wash up and change." He noted. Piper was right when she said that he was incredibly like Percy. Only Repair boy and Seaweed brain would think humorously about a subject like that.

"So is anyone up for Chicken and salad?" Hazel asked as she held up two rotisserie chickens and some vegetables.

Once we were all cleaned up we headed to the dining hall and devoured the food like it was our job. If you're a teenager you'll know what I'm talking about when you say that your starved, well, the boys will eat more than us girls. The chicken and the salad were gone before the first hour. I wanted to keep heading towards Tennessee, but if Percy wasn't in any intimate danger I guess I could give the others a break. Even if it meant I had to keep punching myself in the thigh to keep my mouth shut.

"We got some movies to watch too." Piper announced. Jason's head perked up,

"Really? Which ones?"

Piper frowned, "I'm not sure, we couldn't read the titles, we grabbed whatever looked good."

We only stayed up for a few hours. Before I fell asleep I looked at the picture of Percy.

 **I know some of this may be confusing, and if it is, I'll try typing up my fanfiction that this references to soon. I wrote a fan fiction about how I thought the blood of Olympus could have ended. Please review.**


	23. Percy-Chapter 23

**Hey guys don't have much to say other than enjoy this next chapter and please review!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson not me**

 _Max's mom's house- Percy_

When I woke up the next morning I saw that everyone was already awake. Thalia and Grover wanted to stay close at my sides again as soon as I got up. They even tried to get me to talk about my dream with them. I may have dealt with Gaea, but she was still stalking me and giving me nightmares which absolutely sucked. Max's mom lied to me because I saw the water that remained on the floor.

"Morning Percy." Maria greeted with a bright smile on her face. "Glad to see you looking better."

"Thanks." I told her. She cooked up a lot of food and it was set up buffet style like Mrs. Chase had done for us. I ate like a starved person. Thalia and Grover even seemed surprised by my new appetite. I wiped some of the food that had managed to get on my face off, "What?"

"I've never seen you so hungry Kelp head." She commented with worry very evident in her voice.

"Well flying burn's a lot of calories." Max told her. "And we didn't eat much at the School."

Thalia tighten her lips together and glared down at her food angrily. She was becoming very protective lately. Well she's been like that since we all got back from our quest and the second war ended. I've never seen her as protective as she was now. She stood after her plate was clean and dragged Grover from his.

"Goat boy and I need to talk about something." She said as she dragged my friend away while he protested about his half eaten toast.

"Wow, she's a lot like Max." Gazzy whistled. I noticed Ella looking at me after a while.

"Something on your mind?" I asked. She blinked at me with her large brown eyes and shook her head.

"No, it's just. How did you cause that earthquake?" She asked. I shrugged,

"It's just a part of having Poseidon as my father I guess."

Max was pushing the remaining amount of food on her plate around deep in thought. Her brows were scrunched together. She must have had a lot on her mind because she was beginning to shove some scrambled eggs off of the plate. I reached over and stopped her hand. She jumped slightly and slowly looked up at me.

"What?" she asked me. I offered a smile as I pulled the fork from her hand.

"Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" I inquired. She evaluated my face for a moment and stared uncomfortably into my eyes.

"I just need to know what we are going to do, we have to head to Tennessee." She told me as she swiped her mess into her open palm and then put it onto her plate. Her eyes were casted towards her mother sadly. "I just wish that I could be able to get rid of the School once and for all so the flock and I could stay with my mom more."

"I know that it sucks when you can't see your mom," I sympathized. "I will do what I can to make it so the School doesn't bother you anymore."

She smiled kindly at me, "You're very sweet you know that."

"I've been told."

"I've got an idea!" Ella announced suddenly. Everyone at the table stared at her. "I could go with you guys and then you can bring me back here so that Max can spend time with me and mom."

"Why would you say that?" Fang wondered aloud. Ella blushed,

"I want to spend time with Iggy too. We've been separated for a while."

I knew that I could sympathize with being separated from people I really care about. Although if we have the school and monsters on our tail all of the time how were we suppose to protect someone without any fighting skill. I didn't know if the others and I were willing to risk Ella's life like that. The girl in question turned to her mom with large pleading eyes.

"Please mom, I'll be alright and listen to everything that they say." She begged. "And we will call every night to talk to you, I promise."

Maria looked a little weary of answering. I could understand her reluctance because just me alone would create a lot of unwanted attention for us as it was. She bit her lip and cuffed her hands over her mouth in thought. I almost wanted to answer for her and say 'no', but the decision was really Maria's. For me I mainly didn't wasn't to promise to protect someone when I actually couldn't.

"If Max and the others say yes, you do absolutely _everything_ they tell you, and you call every night," Maria paused and released a deep breath, "Then I guess you can."

Ella's eyes turned to her half-sister, "Please, Max, I want to spend time with Iggy."

Iggy was nodding eagerly, Fang shrugged, Angel actually looked like she had a head ache, Nudge was nodding, and Gazzy was still scarfing up the eggs on his plate. Max then looked me in the eyes and a conversation passed between us. We both didn't like the idea of dragging Ella into our quest, but we were outnumbered on the voting. I didn't like the idea of bringing Ella with us. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it's just I'm not going to be charged with another person's life.

"Fine," Max sighed, "But you will listen to us."

Ella groaned exasperated, "You know that I will."

"And there are no luggage's besides the few things we pack, everything we take is only essentials." Max continued. Ella nodded and ran to her room probably to pack. I stood and walked to wash off my cleared plate. Maria tried to object saying that I was a guest, but I helped out regardless. She chuckled and began helping with the dishes as well.

"So what is New York like?" She asked me as she dried my dish.

"It's busy but I'm used to it you know." I told her. She nodded at me and grabbed another dish I just washed.

"I bet your mom appreciates you." She smiled.

"She's the best mom." I told her. "Present company excluded, thank you for letting us stay here."

"No problem at all." She said. "I love helping Max and her friends."

We joked and talked until all of the dishes were done and then she sent me to get dressed when we saw that the others were done and dressed. I was determined to get my shirt on myself I tugged it over my head and held out my shirt at the back so that I could go around my wings. That's a weird thought 'my wings'. How was I going to get use to this? Maybe I just need a little more time.

"Look who dressed himself." Max teased lightly. I smiled,

"Oh you're going to miss putting my shirt on for me."

Max rolled her eyes, "We better get going."

I grinned even wider as we walked out the back door into the backyard. We thought it was early enough that we wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing us fly off into the morning. Grover was rubbing his under arms absently. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was scratching them. Maybe being held like that for hours on end wasn't good for his arms. Black Jack instantly came into mind, he could carry up to three people or if I was lucky he would bring some of his Pegasus friends.

I put two fingers in my mouth and taxi whistled. It took less than a minute for Black Jack and another Pegasus to come flying down towards me. Angel still was looking under the weather but she and Nudge squealed happily at the sight of the two. Black Jack snorted in shock,

 _Uh…Boss…they're looking at me…_

 _They're not going to hurt you, they're friends._ I told him.

 _Okay Boss, if you say so._ He said warily.

 _Hello, my lord._ The other Pegasus greeted me.

 _Hi, I have a favor to ask you, would you mind giving some of my friends here rides._ I asked.

 _Boss, were good but we can't carry ten people._ My friend pointed out.

 _Only two or three are going to need a ride._ I explained. He and the other Pegasus agreed.

"Do you want to introduce us to your friends?" Max asked. I blinked realizing that I must have been staring at the two winged horses for a long time.

"Guys this is Black Jack my Pegasus and his friend Porkpie." I introduced. "Black Jack Porkpie this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella."

"Before you say he's crazy, Percy can talk to horses or animals similar to them, and he can talk to fish." Grover explained.

"I can talk to fish too." Angel smiled as she rubbed her temples. I frowned she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Did anyone else notice?

"Are you okay Angel?" I asked. "Is it a headache or something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's been bothering me since this morning."

"Would they mind if Angel road with one of them." Max asked. "I don't like the idea of her flying with a headache."

 _Tell her it's no problem Boss._ Black Jack said.

"He says it's alright." I told her as I picked Angel up and put her on the black horses back. "Just don't pull too hard at his main, they don't appreciate that. Do you want Grover to ride with you or Ella?"

"Either way is fine." She almost whispered as she rested her head on Black Jack's neck. I gave Max a nervous glance and then placed a hand on Angel's forehead. She didn't feel feverish, but I wouldn't know what a fever felt like. "I'm not sick, I just have a headache."

"Grover can you ride with Angel." I had decided. Even though Angel could fly I didn't want to risk her falling and passing out at the same time. "We can keep an eye on Ella."

Grover nodded and we helped him onto Black Jack's back. I let my gaze shift to Thalia she shuffled on her feet awkwardly as she gently pet Porkpie's main. Her whole face was pale including her lips. I could tell she was giving everything she had to prevent herself from trembling. If we weren't' in sort of a timed schedule I wouldn't even think about asking her to ride a Pegasus if she didn't want to, but we were in a rush.

She seemed to know what I was thinking. A Trembling sigh escaped her, "I guess if I have to I'll ride the Pegasus."

I walked forward and took a chance to give her a hug to comfort her. Thalia gladly accepted and hugged me back tightly. I whispered to her, "I won't let you fall, you're my big sister."

She punched me in the stomach lightly, but just enough to make me grunt, "Better not."

I helped her onto Porkpie with Ella. Thalia shivered slightly and clutched onto the Pegasus's neck for dear life. Ella gently clutched onto Thalia's shirt. After one final wave goodbye to Maria we were off and heading on our way to Tennessee. I had to admit that the lack of extra weight made it way easier to fly.

Max flew back towards me with a smile on her face. She leaned one of her wings towards me playfully. I smirked and did a tuck n' roll, by tucking in my wings and spinning myself around then untucking them at the last second. She nodded in approval and then she dived strait down came back up with an air summersault. I laughed, she was a natural acrobat in the sky.

"Hey kelp head." I barely heard Thalia shout. I glanced over my shoulder wearily. "Enough with the dare devil stunt tricks, I don't think Annabeth is expecting you back in pieces."

"Yeah Perce, Zeus may not appreciate you showing off in his domain." Grover warned.

I felt my heart sink, I never thought about that. It kind of sucked that I couldn't have fun in the sky like I wanted to. My dad could care less if Thalia, Jason, Nico, or Hazel swam, I mean they can take showers without drowning and drink water without it shooting back up and out their nose. Why were my uncles so territorial? I enjoyed being in the sky, it was fun to have the air rushing through my hair.

"I didn't mean it like that Grover." She told him. "It's just knowing Percy he's going to screw up and end up falling from the sky and then I'd have to explain to Annie why his remains are scattered across two states."

"Thank you pine cone face." I muttered.

"Come on Percy, you just got your wings." She reasoned. "I don't want you to get hurt because you over estimated your abilities."

"Okay, okay I get it." I sighed. My gaze shifted to Angel who was asleep on the back of Black Jack. The black horse turned to look at me,

 _I've got her boss, she's fast asleep._

I nodded at him in gratitude and we continued forward to Tennessee. How much farther we had to travel was a mystery to me. Maybe without Thalia's ahem, extra weight, I might be able to stay in the air longer and we can all fly faster. I was still kind of miffed that I couldn't have fun preforming tricks with Max. My skills weren't that bad. Thalia closed her eyes and seemed to be muttering something at one point I could have sworn she seemed to be threatening someone.

"I'm sorry Kelp head." She began. "As long as you are careful you can do your stunts, I had a talk with my dad." I raised an eye brow at her, "Well go on before he changes his mind."

I smiled gratefully at her and began to speed off. This was going to be so much fun. Max sent me a sideways glance with her chocolate eyes sparkling golden with the sunlight. She had a look of challenge in her eyes.

"You are so on." I accepted.


	24. Annabeth-Chapter 24

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximumride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson, not me**

The Argo- _Annabeth_

After the movie, I must have fallen asleep in my chair because I had the strangest dream ever. I was on Half-blood hill, Percy was holding my hand. He smiled his usual bright and warm smile that made my knees go weak. That wasn't the weird part. A bright golden light engulphed him and he began to grow smaller.

"Percy?" I asked. He let out a high pitched yelp that didn't seem to come from him.

The light faded and instead of my boyfriend, who usually towered over me, holding my hand it was a little boy with feathery black hair and large sea green eyes. I realized right away that it was Percy. He seemed to be about seven years old or a little bit younger. Percy was looking at me in awe as if I was the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen. I knelt down to be eye level with him.

"Hi Annabeth." He murmured. I smiled because he was looking shyer and shyer.

Maybe he was the same Percy as he was before just smaller. He looked fearfully down past me towards the road. I wondered what had him so afraid. He tighten his grip on my hand as if it would bring him safety. Why is the strongest boy I know completely fearful?

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned slightly while still holding Percy's hand to see Thalia running towards us. She was in her Greek armor and had her spear out. She pointed at Percy, "You have to get him somewhere safe."

"What's going on Thalia?" I asked. She glanced back down at the road where Percy was looking.

"They're after him." She told me and gave me a slight push, "You guys have to go no…"

She was cut off as a sword blade went through her stomach. Percy looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he hid behind me. He whimpered and I could feel tears touch my hand as he held it over his face.

"Who was she?" He questioned. "Why did that mean blond boy hurt her?"

At first I was surprised that this was the second time he didn't remember anyone but me. The next thing I registered was that he had said something about a blond boy. Thalia crumbled to the ground and Luke appeared just behind where she stood. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he held a blade bloodied by Thalia's blood. Instinctively I pulled Percy farther behind me.

"Annabeth, I want my mommy." Percy whispered. My heart clenched at the idea of Percy being afraid especially when he was so adorable. I never wanted Percy to be afraid or in danger.

Luke knelt so he was eye level with Percy, "Don't worry about her Percy, you're going to come with me and have a new family."

"No." The little son of Poseidon said sternly. I was proud of his courage.

"You don't have a choice Percy." Luke chuckled and took a step forward. I tensed and quickly unsheathed my knife.

"You're not going to lay a finger on him." I growled and pushed Percy closer to Thalia's tree. The two of us charged at each other. I did well, but Luke was able to knock me aside quickly.

Luke kicked my blade away and walked towards a helpless Percy. The little dark haired boy tried to look brave, and anyone who didn't know him like I did would think he was fearless, but I could see that faint quiver of his hand. He had tears of fear come into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." He declared. A brown burlap bag appeared in Luke's hand. It seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"Are you sure about that, _Little Hero_?" Luke taunted as he opened the bag more. Percy had a look of defiance flare in his eyes. "As I said before, you have no choice."

"Percy run!" I screeched. He would not have Percy, never. Sea green eyes gave me one last look of pleading, but he nodded and tried to run. Luke was too fast, it only took an instant for him to grab Percy by the collar of his shirt.

"NO!" Percy shrieked and squirmed in Luke's grasp. My former friend began to force the small child into the bag. Percy gave one last pleading call as the bag was zip tied shut around him, "Annabeth!"

His voice was muffled, but I could still hear his continuous screams. I felt tears sting my eyes, I scrambled to grab my knife which was only a few feet from me. As soon as it was in my grasp I rose to face Luke who was smiling smugly as he slung the bag over his shoulder as if he were some kind of morbid Santa Clause. Percy was struggling uselessly inside of the bag, outlines of his feet and hands appeared every so often. Anger rose up in my chest.

"Release him." I demanded.

Luke's hair began to grow darker and his eyes changed to a familiar chocolate brown color. Glasses formed on his face as if they were made of water. His usual model clothing became a lab coat, with a button up shirt, and cacti pants. It was no longer Luke but someone entirely different.

"That won't be happening Mrs. Chase, he's our property." His voice was painfully familiar. I knew it and after a moment I realized why I did. HE, was the man from the IM when Percy was still being held hostage. I let out a scream and charged at him, but he easily side stepped.

"He doesn't belong to you." I snarled. "Let him go."

The monster things that had taken Percy in the first place appeared and grabbed me before I could react. I fought, but it was to no avail. They had me out numbered and out matched.

"Never Miss Chase." He told me.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yelp before I woke up gasping on the couch. Sweat drenched my whole body as I sat there gasping for the air that I couldn't seem to get. A hand was placed on my shoulder and nearly sent me jumping out of my skin.

"Woe, hey I'm sorry Annabeth." I blinked and saw Hazel standing over me with concern on her face. "Bad dream."

I nodded and thought that she might be able to make sense of my dream. She might be able to interpret it well. After a moment I gathered up the courage and told her everything that had happened in my dream. I was still trembling at the idea that I couldn't protect Percy. A hand went over her mouth as I told her.

"Well you said he turned into a child right?" I nodded. She placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Annabeth, children are usually helpless and unable to defend themselves right? So maybe your dream was saying that he's going to be unable to protect himself."

I agreed, that was the feeling I was getting from the dream as well, "He was completely helpless."

"And maybe the man you saw is going to come after him." She added. I felt a painful chill go down my spine.

"Gods I'm so worried." I said as I rubbed my face. She squeezed my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"We'll get him back." She assured me. "You should try to fall asleep again."

I didn't want to after the dream I just had, but Hazel was right, I needed sleep. After what felt like hours I finally returned to a dreamless sleep. The next time I woke up Piper was holding a blueberry muffin under my nose. It smelled fresh and made my stomach growl. She warned me that she could always make me eat the muffin with charm speak.

The muffin was as I expected fresh baked and very delicious. Hazel tried to convince me to tell the others of my dream, but we already had too much to worry about without them all becoming jumpy over what won't happen until Percy returns. I did make a promise to myself that I would beat that scientist to a pulp if I ever saw him. Part of me wondered why Luke had been a part of my dream. I thought he and Percy had made amends, sort of.

"You know," Leo spoke up as he ate a chocolate chip muffin, "I think it is kind of cool Percy has bird wings, I mean he was a boss before and now he's like a boss times three."

We all gave him blank stares, he always had a strange thought pattern similar to Percy's. He blushed sheepishly as he wiped the crumbs from his fingers and stood. I kind of felt bad that no one else shared his outward enthusiasm, but we all knew that we couldn't really talk about it with Percy unless Seaweed Brain had brought it up himself. We all wondered if Percy was really embarrassed about the wings or worried about being bullied. Knowing Percy like I do he's probably enjoying himself despite the danger the wings put him in.

"Well, he's going to have problems with my dad because of him." Jason said. "I really hope that my dad will give him a break."

"Well Zeus hasn't blasted him out of the sky yet." Frank smiled halfheartedly. "So he must understand Percy's position."

"Or Poseidon is a threat." Hazel pointed out. "I know for a fact that he could hurt you and Thalia where ever you are if he wanted to."

"He wouldn't do that though." I told her. "Poseidon is a really, really nice god."

"Yeah Percy did say his dad is pretty cool." Frank nodded.

Piper tilted her head, "People say Percy is a lot like his dad."

"Yeah." I smiled. "They're almost clones, but Percy also is a lot like his mom."

"His mom is very nice, it was cool of him to introduce us." Hazel had a wistful look come to her face. "Percy is very lucky to have a mom like that."

I nodded, "Yeah, Sally loves Percy more than anything. He's the best gift that she had ever been given."

"Awe." Piper cooed.

"Looks like Beauty queen is becoming an Aphrodite girl." Leo teased as he began to leave the room. "I'm going to see how much longer until Tennessee."

"He really likes trying to bother me" Piper huffed in annoyance. We all chuckled silently at them, they were the most hilarious duo I've seen. It was actually like me and Percy without the romance.

"Hopefully we won't be too much farther from our meeting point." Hazel said.

"Well we passed through Utah last night so we should be closer maybe we're in Missouri or Georgia." Frank assured her. "We should be in Tennessee soon."

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Jason asked. "Wait for them."

"Yeah, they are flying with their own bodies so it probably take them longer considering that they are exhausting themselves." I reasoned.

"So what are you going to do when Percy gets back?" Frank asked. I looked at Piper wondering if she had said something about my list, but I didn't think she'd do something like that. "I mean about his wings?"

"I don't know Frank, it's really not my choice." I told him. "It's Percy's we can figure it out when we see him."

"Well hopefully he knows what he wants." Piper told us. "It must be so weird for him."

"I bet." I nodded. "He's probably enjoying himself though."

"Hey guys were in Tennessee." Leo called down stairs. My heart fluttered rapidly in my chest. Soon I would see my goofy boyfriend Percy. "You would not believe who is here."

We all ran up the stares at break neck paces. I nearly tripped multiple times and almost sent everyone falling down the steps. Was he actually here? They were here already! Oh gods I must have looked so bad, did I have time to change my cloths and brush my hair?

Ugh, Aphrodite.

I felt the sunlight hit my face and my whole body felt warm. After a moment of being blinded my eyesight cleared up and there he was standing. His hair was blown back as if he had jell in it, his cheeks were rosy and he looked out of breath. He must have had his wings tucked into his shirt because I didn't see them. I felt a smile curl onto my face and tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Seaweed brain!" I shouted as I ran to him as he did the same while calling, "Wise Girl!"

We nearly slammed into each other. I jumped into his arms and wrapped myself around his torso. He chuckled and held me tightly to himself. I pulled myself out slightly and looked at his face then I gave him a kiss on his cold cheek.

"I missed you." I choked out. He returned my kiss and smiled brightly at me.

"Same here Wise girl, you are my everything." He whispered in my ear. I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks and my stomach bubbled happily.

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me." I told him as I climbed off of him. Percy didn't feel any different physically when I hugged him.

Thalia, Grover, a small blond girl, and a teenage girl with brown hair all climbed off Pegasus's backs. I wondered who the new girl was, but the look Percy gave me said don't ask. The little blond girl had pure white wings come from her back. Her head hung limply in exhaustion. Max had a look of concern cross her face.

"Angel what are you doing?" She asked the little girl. Angel lifted her blue eyes rose up slightly and I could tell she wasn't doing too well.

"Angel?" Percy questioned with worry as he reached out for her. The little girl's body shot off in an odd direction off of the boat. She hovered a few feet away from the deck.

"Angel sweetheart come over here." Max pleaded as she stepped forward. Angel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to plummet. Max screamed, but Percy was the first one to take action. He ran to the edge of the deck where Angel had been.

"Percy?" I asked. He gave me a wink before he did a backflip off of the boat and plummeted after the falling girl. A scream escaped my mouth as he disappeared.

 **CLIFFY! Hey here's the end of this chapter! Muwahahahahahahhah!**


	25. Percy-Chapter 25

**Hey, what's up? How are you all? Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

Just off of the Argo and falling farther- _Percy_

Now I know that you probably would think that I was crazy. Jumping off of a flying ship after a seven year old who had tiny little angel wings growing out of her back, but I had entirely good reason to. Something was wrong with Angel, she had said that she was fine back at Maria's house, but I should have realized how sick she had actually been. The wind whipped my hair back like an extreme blow dryer, my eyes watered and it felt as if someone was stabbing knives into them. I could barely see Angel's blond hair glowing in the sun.

This was a farther fall than I have ever experienced. If I didn't plan this out perfectly then both Angel and I would die. Innocent bystanders bellow would probably be wondering _why the heck is it raining mutant bird kids._ I tightened my wings and arms to my sides while keeping my legs together. My drag reduced and my speed increased.

As soon as Angel was in arms reach I grabbed her and cradled her close to my chest. Her body was burning up. I could feel the fever on my skin. She had lied to me when she said she was fine. Once I had her secured I slowly released my wings until they were safely out of my back. I gently glided up ward and slowly regained altitude. Angel was out cold the whole time which worried me.

My wings were still tired from flying from Maria's house to Tennessee. I was amazed that we had traveled so far so fast. With determination I gave one final push and soared high above the Argo II. I heard Max, Gazzy, and the others release a breath of relief. After a moment I landed back on the deck with a sickly little girl in my arms. Angel began to sweat fiercely because the air was no longer keeping her cool.

"Open up the medical bay Leo." I said as I followed him into the ship. He quickly set up a bed and I put Angel on it.

"I thought she was okay." Max whispered as she rushed to the side of the bed.

Leo amazingly pulled a thermometer out of his tool belt and placed it in Angel's mouth. It took a moment for the little beeper to go off. Max quickly snatched the device and read it. Her face paled and lips parted in shock. She reached out for the first hand she could grab to comfort her which happened to be mine.

"One hundred and two." She whispered. "We need…I don't know…ugh it was easier when we could only catch colds because no one else could give us anything more serious."

"I can call an Apollo child, they are really good with this kind of stuff." I assured her. "We can have a room set up for her in the big house."

She nodded gratefully and I headed above to talk with the others. As I expected everyone was shuffling around awkwardly. Annabeth was evaluating the remaining members of the flock, Piper and Jason stood stiffly, and, well you get the point. Gazzy was the first to spot me and he ran quickly.

"Percy!" he sounded on the verge of tears. "Is my little sister okay? What's wrong with her?"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "We don't know Gazzy, and I'll call some friends of mine and ask for help."

He sank down to the floor as if all of the energy had been removed from him. Nudge ran and hugged him. Iggy held onto Ella who looked like she was about to faint. I glanced at Thalia who gave me her _'you're unbelievable'_ look, but she seemed to be glad that both Angel and I were fine. Grover looked worried for Angel, suddenly an idea hit me.

"Grover, she is part animal, do you think you could heal her?" I asked. "Or at least help her feel better until we reach camp."

He nodded at me and headed down stairs. Ella stood awkwardly next to Iggy and rubbed her arms. After a moment she spoke, "I want to thank you guys, you know, my mom taught me how to make great chili."

I thought her offer was nice and maybe my bad feeling was just me being paranoid. Piper's throat caught and I reminded Ella to make a batch of meatless chilly for Grover and Piper. She nodded in agreement and smiled gratefully. No one else seemed to have any objections and Piper showed her to the kitchen. When Iggy offered to help Ella insisted she cooked on her own, but Piper was sneaky and used carmspeak so Ella would let her.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I turned slightly to see Annabeth tucking herself under my arm. Everything felt right with her by my side. After all we've been through I never wanted to leave her. She was literally my world and all it revolved around. I could tell what was on her mind just by looking at her.

"Do you want to see them?" I asked. She blinked at me, not surprised that I read her mind, but that I was willing to show her in person.

"Only if you want to." She told me. I stepped away from her and removed my shirt. My wings stretched out from behind me and looked elegant. Her mouth opened as she walked forward and touched the feathers.

"What else did they do to you?" There was a dangerous tone in her voice. "Tell me, now."

"Well if certain Aphrodite girls knew how much I weighed they'd be jealous." I joked.

She paled, "What do you mean?"

"They hollowed out his bones Annabeth." Thalia spat, "They tortured all of them."

"How?"

"They had some microorganism designed to eat…a certain amount of my bone marrow away." I explained. "I don't know how much I actually weigh."

"Probably eighty to ninety-five pounds." Fang guessed. Annabeth held my hand tightly tears went down her cheek. Grover came back up, looking a little tired, but walked next to Thalia.

"But that's just with the bone marrow loss. How much do you guys lose when they don't feed you or when you fly?" Thalia so helpfully asked.

Annabeth snarled, "They didn't even feed any of you."

"When you say it like that we feel kind of like animals." Iggy smirked. "Don't worry we eat enough to more than compensate it."

"Yeah," Gazzy agreed, "And Percy was awesome you should have seen him, he totally messed with Ari and on top of that he was a quick learner."

Nudge chimed in, "He also came up with this amazing plan to brake us out of the School, and we'd still be there if it weren't for him."

"You can't forget Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel who gave the distraction." I pointed out, "Or you and Iggy who blocked the white coats view."

Nudge blushed happily and rubbed her arm, "T…Thank you Percy."

"Uh oh, you did it now." Iggy teased. "Nudge channel is coming on."

"It's not my fault that I have so much on my mind Iggy. Like how cool Percy is or how worried I am for Angel. Also it is so _unfair_ that Angel got to ride a Pegasus and I didn't. Percy what is Black Jack like? Do you know how old he is?" I was surprised how long she's been talking without breathing. "Do you think I could ride him? I love horses, I'd like to have my own. Could I have my own Pegasus?

What do you think Max will say? Do you think Total would like to meet a Pegasus? Oh Percy, you should meet Total I think you'd like him, he's a sweet little dog. Angel and Max love him so much, although Max won't admit it. And…"

"Nudge." Fang scolded. "Enough, you need to breathe."

Again a blush graced her face. I laughed at how much she reminded me of Nico when I first met him. He was an endless chatter box in the beginning. She smiled and held her head high all the same. Annabeth nuzzled into my arm and wrapped hers around me.

"So you came up with the plan?" She giggled. I kissed her head and nodded in her hair. "Well I guess I've taught you something."

"I'm a quick learner when I have incentive." I told her. "After all you glaring at me each time I didn't pay attention was a good motivator."

She pinched my side, "You're such a goof, and I love you."

"Hey, has Thalia been teaching you to pinch me each time I make a joke?" I asked.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"I think I'm going to check on my sister." Gazzy said. He paused and looked at me. "Uh…Where is the medical bay?"

Hazel spoke up with a light smile, "I'll show you."

The two of them headed below deck while the rest of us talked. Hazel came back up on deck and held Frank's hand. Our conversations varied on our adventures and Fang had fun telling Annabeth and the others about my first flight.

"What was so funny?" Wise girl asked me. I casted a glance to Thalia and Grover.

"Nothing," I shrugged trying to hide my smile. "Just thinking about dam fries."

Grover and Thalia laughed, reliving the highlights of the joke. They murmured something about dam, t-shirts, and restrooms, and water fountains. I began laughing along with them. It took us about five minutes to realize that everyone else was giving us weird looks. Thalia and I stopped laughing, but Grover silently giggled next to her.

"Okay." Iggy spoke up, "What is so funny about those Fries?"

Thalia poked Grover in the side, "You tell them."

"You tell them." Grover told me. "Annabeth will freak, besides you have a more _interesting_ story."

"How is being nearly kidnapped by a bunch of evil skeletons more interesting?" I demanded. "Well, it was the first time I met Rachel."

"You don't think being chased by skeletons is interesting?" Fang asked.

"Because it's actually freaky and scary, they had the whole stalker vans and everything, if it wasn't for Bessie they might have actually caught me." I admitted.

"Bessie?" Frank scratched his head. "Okay Percy tell us what in the name of Pluto you are talking about."

I started from the beginning of our visit at the Hoover dam (Annabeth looked completely jealous). My throat clenched at the mention of Zoe, but I managed to tell the story of my escape from minions of the General. I told them about how Athena had helped me and then I nearly sliced Rachel in half-well if she was a monster or demigod I would have- then she helped me hide from the Skeletons. After that I told the others of the threat and we were saved by Zeus and his angels.

"You guys were at the Hoover Dam?" Annabeth's jaw was slacked. "What was it like? Did you go underground? Do you know how the structure is supported on the inside?"

Grover shrugged, "Percy's seen more of it then we had, but you have to remember he was running from killer skeletons."

Annabeth frowned with disappointment. I kissed her on the top of her head, "We'll go when our quest is over, okay?"

She smiled and squeezed me tighter, "You are amazing!"

"I try."

Ella and Piper walked back onto deck. Ella smiled, "The chilies' just about done."

"Thank you." We all chimed back.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth began quietly. "Do you remember a girl named Nancy Bobfit?"

Grover bleated out and I coughed, "She was our sixth grade bully. How do you know her?"

Hazel frowned and actually, for once, actually looked like she wanted to commit mass murder. Piper frowned and crossed her arms. Annabeth blushed angrily and sighed,

"We ran into her at the store. She recognized a picture of you when she made me drop it."

"Yeah she probably went on about how stupid she thought he was for having dyslexia and ADHD. She always picked on me because I was "crippled", she was really mean to me to get to Percy." Grover muttered. "Miss. Dodd's encouraged it and I hated how only one teacher, and that was Chiron, noticed how mean she was."

Annabeth clutched my arm. I thought for a moment, "Well Grover, you also have to think, if it weren't for her, you and Chiron might not have realized I was a demigod, we may have _never_ completed the solstice deadline, and a war would be raging on right now."

"So we might owe Nancy for exposing you as a demigod." Annabeth laughed, "You wouldn't believe how she acted back at the store."

Piper scoffed, "That girl was such a creep."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh she was talking about how she wanted you and how well you've grown up." Annabeth growled. "I believe she said something like 'We're going to be the cutest couple in New York'."

"What does she mean how well I've grown up? I haven't seen her sense I was twelve." I inquired. All of the girls rolled their eyes at me. "WHAT?"

"Have you seen your face?" Nudge asked. Is there a map anywhere? I'm lost. The last girl who had said something like that was Calypso.

"What is wrong with my face?" I demanded.

Annabeth chuckled and caressed my cheek, "Nothing Seaweed brain, your face is perfect."

"Oh…" A blush graced my cheeks. "Hey I should IM my mom!"

"Yes, we should tell your mom you're safe," Annabeth agreed. "I'm not leaving your side, so let's go."

She nudged me into the ship and we headed into the dining room. I grabbed a gold drachma and threw it into the mist and asked to see my mom. She appeared instantly, her face lit up at the sight of me.

"Hey sweetheart." A smile grew on her face. "How are you?"

"Fine." I told her. "We made it to Annabeth safely."

"Good, I'm glad you're safe." Mom looked relieved. "You're going to keep him in line, right Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded and slapped me on the back of the head, "Yes, Mrs. Jackson, I'm going to keep him on a much shorter leash."

"Good."

"Mommmmmm, Annabeth." I whined and rubbed the back of my head.

Annabeth pinched my cheek then she kissed it, "Aww, you know we love you."

"I love you guys too." I smiled, "Hey, so how have you been?"

Mom arched an eyebrow, "You were kidnapped and you're asking how I am, sweetheart, I was worried sick. Tell me what happened."

"Some group of scientist found out about the gods and knew I was the child of one." I told her softly.

"And?" She prompted. Mom must have had some kind of radar to tell her when I was hiding something.

"They…um…hollowed my bones out….and uh…" I licked my lips and looked at Annabeth. She nudged me in a similar fashion to Thalia. I grabbed her hand for comfort. "They injected me with this…whatever you call it…and it made me grow…wings?"

"What, what scientist?"

"The only names I got were a monster named Ari and a human man named Jeb." Annabeth's teeth clenched and she squeezed my hand. Her reaction was nothing compared to my mom's. Mom's eyes grew momentarily wide, but then her face returned to normal.

"Oh Percy, be careful and get home soon." She told me and blew a kiss, "I love you."

"Bye mom, love you." The connection ended and we were alone. Annabeth had her I'm thinking face. "Are you okay?"

"If I see that Jeb guy, I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp." She said through gritted teeth. I wondered if she had seen that he was the one to have ended our first IM. Grabbing her I pulled her in for a hug.

"He's far behind us." I whispered. She held me tightly and snuggled into my chest.

"If he wants to live he'll stay there." Her voice rumbled softly against my chest.

"Dinners on." Ella said and set a plate in front of me. Piper set a bowl in front of Annabeth and they began to leave the room.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Annabeth questioned.

"We all figured that you two would like to eat alone." Ella winked at us as she went up stars with Piper.

While eating I tried to refrain from scarfing my food down at an alarming rate. Remembering how Thalia reacted I could only imagine how Annabeth would. We ate and talked about what we were going to do back at camp and, maybe, we'd sneak to the lake and hang around in the underwater bubble. She told me that Leo may have been serious about that G.P.S chip to put in my neck. I shuddered at the thought of someone knowing my every movement.

"You shouldn't be a target for kidnapers." She chuckled at my discomfort.

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm so great that I'm worth taking _all_ of the time." I shrugged and ate some more chili. "Man, Ella's a great cook."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I think she put some Italian sausage in it."

Angel came into my thoughts. How could she have gotten so sick so quickly? She was having a high fervor. Maybe she's woken up by now, Grover hadn't said anything about her when he came up. Someone should send down some chili for Max, Gazzy, and Angel.

"You thinking about that little girl?" Annabeth asked me. I nodded,

"Angel, yeah, you know she reminds me a little of you."

"We'll help her get better." She assured me.

"Maybe we could help the flock be free of their 'white coat' problem." I told her.

"'White coat'?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "That's what the flock calls the scientist."

We finished dinner in time for everyone to drag us to the ship living room, throw us on the couch, and put in a movie before they left the room. Wise girl and I laughed when Thalia threw a blanket over us and Grover put a bowl of popcorn in our laps and then left with the others. They were all determined to give us our alone time.

"I wonder what movie they put in for us." I continued to chuckle. Annabeth squinted as she tried to read the title.

"I think it's a _zombie_ love story." She told me as she set the case down and snuggled to me. It was a miracle but we actually sat and watched it (ADHD you know) (AN/ I'm referring to warm bodies which doesn't belong to meL). Annabeth laughed and pointed to the screen at the main character who was a zombie. "That's you Seaweed brain."

"Then you're the girl who just threw the knife in him." I told her. She smiled brightly,

"I'm okay with that."

Eventually Annabeth fell asleep on top of me and snored lightly. Moments later I found myself reclining farther back onto the couch but remained in a position that Annabeth could sleep comfortably. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Please review!**


	26. Max-Chapter 26

**Some of you may wonder _why Annabeth's diary is in English_ , it's because not only was Annabeth raised like a normal girl for seven years (keep in mind she started this Dairy around the time she met Luke and Thalia)** **, but she is also determined to be good at everything she puts her mind to. To me Annabeth would want to challenge herself by writing in English rather than Greek all of the time, especially since she starts to go back to normal schools after the first book. I know you guys might hate me for the diary entries and I'm sorry, but I've had them in my story to help Max understand Percy and his relationship with Annabeth. But I'm not sure how many more I'll put into the story.**

 **Please, I _don't_ want any flames if you do not agree with how I feel about this topic.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

Argo II- _Max_

I was beyond worried about Angel. If Percy hadn't of been as fast as he was then, I hate to think about what could have happed to her. Gazzy had come down not too much later to visit with his sister and was now asleep on one of the extra beds in the room. Stroking her forehead with a cold wet rag one more time before I opened up Annabeth's diary to read it again.

 _June 24, 2008_

 _After our near death at the hands of Medusa and the Furies the day before, we decided to take a train after receiving reward money for returning a poodle to its owner. Percy and I argued while Grover slept, I felt bad for insulting him for his bloodline. He didn't insult me back, making him very different from what I expected a child of Poseidon to be, he just looked away and after I apologized asked me why we couldn't just get along. Miraculously, not only did he make me feel better about our situation but he made me decide that he is a friend of mine no matter what my mother thought._

 _Hours later we were in St. Louis and I wanted to see the arch and its arcetecture. The whole way up the monument I was telling Percy and Grover about how it was held together and how I would have improved it. Unfortunately we were told that the arch was closing, but there was no more room in the elevator for Percy so he told us that he'd be down on the next one. I knew that I shouldn't have left him alone, but I did, which was a big mistake._

 _As soon as the elevator was on the ground people were running around the arch screaming. Looking up I saw that a hole had been burned into the bottom of the observation center! People around us were screaming_

 _'_ _Someone fell from the arch! Someone fell from the arch!'_

 _Grover and I knew who it had been immediately. The poor satyr looked close to tears as he shouted out for our missing comrade. Much to my..._ our _…relief we saw Percy wondering through the crowd. He didn't explain much except that he had been attacked. UGH sometimes he was sooo annoying._

 _June , 2008_

 _One thing to know about Percy is that he can be very good at nearly getting himself killed by the gods. He disrespected Ares. I was surprised that he was still alive after we had left to preform Ares small request. We arrived at this abandon water park. The shield that Ares wanted to get was in…gulp…the tunnel of love. Percy had assigned Grover to keep guard outside and be our extra protection. Then he asked me to go ON THE RIDE with HIM! I blushed, my heart was beating fast, me alone, with him, on the Tunnel of love ride._

 _I didn't know why I was so afraid. I could have sworn that he may have been blushing too. Why was this so confusing? He rolled his eyes and began going down the steps, I followed him anyway. We were doing well but unfortunately Percy set off a trap and tiny, robotic, spiders…began to crawl in. I was immobile thinking about my childhood nightmares. Percy was brave and fought them off and he even saved us. Both of us were so afraid, that we held each other the whole way through the ride. Then he came up with yet another plan to save us, but I wanted to help and we flew through the air with Grover saving us from death._

I had just finished their first quest, and I was very impressed by Percy's strength, and if I _ever_ met that Luke guy who nearly killed Percy at the end of the quest he'd get his butt kicked. Angel stirred restlessly. Her eyes fluttered open glazy with her fever.

"Max." She whispered weakly.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked.

Her eyes rolled back into her head before she could respond. I dabbed the cloth on her head again and her face relaxed. Opening the diary again I began to read about their second quest, Annabeth's thoughts always were cryptic, but wondered back to Percy often. She described how resourceful he was becoming and how much she was worried about him. Even just reading about their quest I nearly cried in worry for him.

And at the end I couldn't help but laugh when Annabeth had ended up kissing Percy on the cheek at the end of the chariot race. She described him as shocked but adorable the whole crowd had cheered for him. I thought it was amazing how close they grew within a few days of being alone together. I also wondered if I'd get to meet Tyson when we reached the camp. It was also great to find out how Thalia became human again, finding out she had been a tree at one point confused me.

 _December 2010_

 _'_ _I can't really explain much of what happened. One minute I had been riding the back of a Manicore to protect Percy and Thalia who had been its targets and then suddenly I'm in a cave with Luke who seemed to be holding the great weight of nothing. He asked for help and when I tried to share the weight with him he rolled away and left me. The weight was unbearable and everything seemed to blur. I didn't know how I could stay standing, but through my buzzy thoughts Percy always came to mind, his eyes, his laugh, his smile, everything about him gave me the strength to hold on. He would find me._

 _It was only when Artimus arrived that I had realized their reason for bringing me here. Before their target had been Percy, possibly Thalia, but now without Artimus at the summer solstice there would be chaos. Unfortunately no matter how much I tried to protest she took the sky from me and I passed out. When I woke up Luke was sitting by my bed with a worried expression on his face, at first I saw him as I had when I was seven years old, but then I remembered that he was trying to help end the world. Luke was no longer the one who made my heart flutter nervously, he didn't comfort me when I was falling apart that was now Percy, Luke is my brother, nothing more. He was trying to help hurt Percy._

 _When I saw my reflection in the mirror I had a grey streak in my hair. It was the mark of the bearer of the sky. The whole time I was being held hostage Luke tried to convince me that I should join their cause, but the slightest temptation was demolished at the thought of Percy Jackson, the supremely brave, intensely loyal Seaweed brain. Why would I ever even think of hurting him in the slightest? He was the most courageous guy I knew, if he could resist the lord of time, so could I._

 _A few days later we heard yelling outside of where we were being held. Luke tied me up and gagged me and he took me outside. The first one I noticed was Percy, they had been talking about him a lot, something about a certain magical creature would appear only for him, and despite how many times Luke had tried to argue that it could be Thalia who was the child of prophecy, in my gut, I knew it was Percy, Thalia has never had dreams like Percy's._

 _Anyway back to Percy, he looked exhausted something was weighing down on him, the spark in his eyes had been dimmed to a faint glow. I'd have to ask him about it later, once I got him to safety, I still think Kronos would want Percy rather than Thalia. That's what my dreams had told me. When he looked in my eyes he knew what I was saying, but he just kept asking me if I was okay with his own, as if he knew what I've been through for the past few days._

 _Desperately Luke tried to get Thalia to make the creature appear. She gave him an 'I'm not the one the thing follows look.' I saw Percy looking at the pool that they had made appear and the water started rippling and I could have sworn that I saw a faint image of cow serpent appeared. Percy blinked a few times and the cow serpent disappeared. I was right Percy had to be the one from the prophecy…_

 _The fight seemed to break out immeadetly and Percy, like the seaweed brain he is challenged the titan himself, but he'd never win, at least not for a few years of more training. But a stroke of brilliance hit him when he took the weight of the sky and allowed Atriums to fight. I could see him struggling with the weight, I watched as a grey streak appeared nearly stark white against his beautiful black hair. It went from roots to tips and mirrored the one that I now bore._

 _I almost couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so determined to look strong despite the challenge that he had taken upon himself. I wanted to help him, but suddenly Luke and Thalia's fight caught my attention. We could still save him, but if Thalia drove him off the cliff we'd have no chance. Unfortunately I had warned Thalia too late because she drove him over the edge of the rock structure. Despite all he's done to me, Percy, and the rest of the camp I felt like crying for him._

 _When Percy sprang back to mind I looked for him he had put the weight of the sky back on Atlas. I saw him stumbling as he tried to recover from holding the weight of the sky. Almost everything seemed to blur Zoe died which seemed to add to the misery. It was cool that my dad came to help us and that Percy's Pegasus came and gave us a lift to Olympus. The most annoying thing at the meeting was that MY mom was talking about KILLING Percy. I was soooooo mad at her._

 _Thankfully Poseidon loves Percy enough to stand up for him. Reluctantly the council agreed. I think Zeus did because of Thalia, I'm sure she would have hated him for doing anything to Percy. The most surprising event of all that night was that Thalia hugged Percy. Even after she became a huntress. Something must have happened between them. Of course she had to tell me he had gotten shot in the back and if it wasn't for the Neman lion pelt he'd be dead._

 _After the council meeting ended we partied. I searched for Percy, it had been too long since I talked to him last. I thought he was with his dad, but he was talking to my MOM. She looked at him very seriously and was saying something to him. I really hoped she wasn't trying to scare him away, because I would hate her, we're just FRIENDS. Finally she finished and stomped away with a huff. I walked to him, the grey streak in his hair reminded me of a common bond between him and I. Smiling I grabbed the grey hair and ran it through my fingers. His face was so beautiful, tan from his time in the sun during camp, slowly he was filling out, I'm still taller than him, but I had the feeling that'd change pretty quickly. Until then He and I danced._

Her love for him was blossoming even more. I had to read more but my eyes began to feel heavy and sleep was lowering my comprehension. Yawning I stretched and placed Annabeth's diary in the owl bag. Walking around woke up my senses but sleep was nagging at the back of my mind. I looked at Angel whose face was pale and glossy with sweat. I took a wet rag and swiped it across her forehead.

"I'll watch her." A voice said behind me I could feel it as his hands momentarily massaged my shoulders, "Sleep you need it."

"Fang, I can't sleep knowing she's this sick." I told him. He hugged me from behind, my cheeks flushed and his warmth was making going to sleep so tempting. "You need to stop being so warm."

He chuckled as he grabbed me and lifted me from my chair and placed me into one of the cots. If I was more awake I would have hit him for it. "Sleep Max, I can watch her."

Reluctantly my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell asleep.

 **Please review!**


	27. Annabeth-Chapter 27

**Here is a chapter with cute Percabeth moments. I hope you enjoy it! I love Percabeth.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximumride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson.**

 _Argo II- Annabeth_

'He, he, he, he, he' 'Shush, you don't want to wake them'

The stifled giggles of my friends woke me from my sleep. My cheek was pressed up against a warm surface. The fresh, sweet scent of the ocean filled my nose. A flash went off from the other side of my eyelids. When I opened my eyes I saw Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Grover, Jason, and Thalia were all smirking lovingly at us. Percy was still asleep, his breathing was even and the movement of his chest made my head rise and fall with it.

"You two are adorable." Piper sighed and nudged Leo who was holding a camera. "Did you get it Leo?"

"Yup."

"Good morning to you guys too." I murmured and held Percy slightly tighter. "You should consider getting your own pillow. Mine is very comfortable."

"I can see that Annie." Thalia chuckled. "He's really out of it."

I sat up and looked at him. His cheeks were rosy in his sleep a stream of drool dripped at the corner of his mouth. Holding back a chuckle I wiped it away with my thumb and onto his shirt. He's such a goof. Percy's face was so relaxed as he slept, so peaceful. His eyelashes were long, thick, and they caressed the tops of his cheeks. He looked elegant, beautiful. Now, how was I going to get up without waking him? After a moment I realized I couldn't, one of his arms was wrapped around my back protectively and shifting my weight off of him would stir him.

"I guess you're stuck there Annabeth." Grover sighed. He was completely unsympathetic.

I placed my head back on Percy's chest. "Ah well, he's a Seaweed brain. What are you going to do?"

"Who do you think coach should actually have spent his time grounding, him or her?" Leo asked.

"Defiantly Annabeth, Percy is too naïve." Grover whispered. _'You got that right.'_ I smirked.

Hazel chuckled, "For someone who lead an army and killed multiple monsters and seen so much death, he is so innocent."

My heart froze momentarily. Percy murmured my name as if sensing my discomfort. Hazel's face paled as she just realized what she had said. The room became thirty degrees colder. The others looked at us, questioning why we were acting so weird. Hazel asked me with her eyes to tell them about my dream. Percy as a child being captured by Luke and that stupid scientist _Jeb_. I didn't want to say anything, Percy just got back and I wanted to act as if he was going to be fine, but my dream said otherwise.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. I shifted so I was looking at Percy's face again. Lovingly I ran my hand through his hair. It was smooth like silk and soft to the touch. _'Annabeth! Help!'_ I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"It was a terrible dream." I whispered as I caressed Percy's cheek. "I can't let Percy get hurt."

Grover's face paled, "What did you dream Annabeth?"

After a long moment I told them of my dream, what happened, how I was unable to protect him from Jeb or Luke. Thalia paled when I told her that Luke had stabbed her. Everyone looked protectively at the son of sea god who slept peacefully underneath me.

"So he's still in danger?" Frank asked.

"Percy and the flock already got free, it took time for all of us to be reunited, I had to deal with Nancy and my dreams, but what did Rachel mean by _'All good things must come to an end'_ and _'Betrayal is sometimes unstoppable'_?" I wondered. "Those are the only two things I haven't seen happen yet. And she said he'd be out of _'immediate harm'_."

Percy's breathing changed. It was no longer heavy with sleep. His brows furrowed as he was being pulled back into consciousness. I waited anxiously for those beautiful sea green eyes to reopen, to assure me that he was going to be alright. After a long moment his eyes fluttered open revealing the beautiful irises. It took a while but they finally focused onto me. A goofy grin curled onto his face.

"Morning Wise girl." He murmured and kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to sleep on you more often Seaweed brain." I placed a kiss on his lips. Thalia gagged.

"Get a room you two."

"We were here first." Percy chuckled.

"I was born first." Thalia retorted. Percy stuck his tong out and Thalia did the same. "You're my baby cousin."

"I'm not a baby." Percy pouted. Thalia smiled,

"To me you are."

Grover laughed, "Enough you two, Ella should be done with breakfast in a moment."

Everyone left the room. I slowly slid off of Percy so he could get up. When he stood, however, his balance wavered and was a little off. I had to steady him before he could fall face first to the floor. He settled back onto the couch.

"Are you okay Percy?" I asked him. He blinked a couple times before looking at me. His cheeks were still flushed. Before I thought it was because I was on top of him and increasing his body temperature, but now I wasn't so sure. I attempted to place my hand on his forehead, but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine." He told me. "Just stood to fast."

I arched an eyebrow, "Let's go get breakfast then."

The two of us headed to the dining room. Everyone else was already seated except for Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel. When Percy and I sat down Ella was quick to give each of us a plate. Everyone ate well, except for Percy who was nibbling on his toast halfheartedly. He wasn't feeling well, maybe he had gotten sick from Angel. Percy wouldn't willingly let me check his temperature, he doesn't like being helpless.

Athena always has a plan…..

Slowly I leaned into him and whispered, "Hey Seaweed brain."

He smiled weakly at me, "Yeah, Wise girl."

Before he could react I trapped his head between both my hands. One on his forehead and the other cradling the back of his head. My fingers began to burn softly with the heat coming from him.

"You're hot." I muttered.

He smiled at me, "Didn't you all establish that yesterday."

"No Percy. I mean you might have a fever." I sighed. He rolled his eyes at me,

"I'm probably still warm from you sleeping on me." Percy tried to reason. I pursed my lips,

"Then you should have a bigger appetite then you do right now."

"Annabeth, I just woke up." He whined. "It's not like I haven't gone a long time without eating before."

"Well you don't have to go a long time without eating." I scolded. "Just eat please."

With a sigh he gave up and began eating more of his food with a regular appetite. If he was actually sick he needed all of the food he could get. Percy still looked reluctant to eat much, but he didn't want to argue with me. Everyone seemed to be looking at me. First as if I was just being over protective then they looked at Percy and realized he didn't look one hundred percent. When breakfast was done I had Leo retrieve his thermometer.

"Annabeth, I'm fine I don't….hum." Percy tried to protest but I got it into his mouth. After a few moments it beeped and I took it from his mouth. He was 99.5 degrees. It was a slight fever.

"We should go down and get some aspirin." I told them as I stood.

"Can't you give him some of that food with the pretty name?" Nudge asked. I shook my head.

"Eating ambrosia or nectar can cause a fever in a demigod. We can litterly spontaneously combust." I told her. She swallowed hard as her eyes widen.

"I wouldn't want him to blow up."

I smiled at her, "Neither do I."

"At least let me take you down." Percy said. Images of Angel falling from the sky yesterday came to mind. Percy was far bigger than a seven year old. His big green eyes were sucking me in. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block them out. But the image of his face replayed behind my eyelids. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him. "Annabeth please."

"Why are you so adorable?" I muttered under my breath. His eyes were wide pools of green that seemed to suck all in.

"Ask my mom." He told me in a serious manor.

"Get dressed." I sighed. Percy smiled widely (which was a very adorable look for him I might add) and rushed to his cabin.

Piper laughed, "I wondered how you ever win an argument with that guy."

"Sometimes I don't even know." I muttered and headed to the top deck. The wind kissed my cheeks as I stood on deck waiting for Percy. Iggy and Nudge came up onto the deck looking slightly nerves.

"Hey, um, Annabeth." Nudge began softly. "We'd like to come with you, to make sure that Percy is going to be alright."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you guys."

 **Please review**


	28. Percy-Chapter 28

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, and thank you to all of you wonderful viewers and reviewers! A new ability of Percy's is about to appear, I want to have a few more, if you guys have any ideas please let me know in the comments!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

 _Argo 2- Percy_

I felt sick. There I said it. Annabeth was right (as usual), she knew that I wasn't feeling well, but I wasn't going to let anyone baby me because of a slight fever. After getting changed I headed up to the deck where Annabeth, Nudge, and Iggy were all waiting for me. Nudge giggled as she ran up and grabbed my hand. She was bouncing so much I thought she was on a sugar rush.

"It's so cool, Percy. Iggy and I are going to come with the two of you."

I looked at Annabeth who nodded in confirmation. It was cool that they wanted to come with us, although I suspected it wasn't because Nudge and Iggy wanted to go shopping. Wise girl never liked going anywhere without a plan or in my case precautions. Opening my arms I motion for Annabeth to come to me. She shook her head at me but she was smiling. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I have to chase you?" I asked my girlfriend.

"You wouldn't be able to catch me." She taunted. I grinned wildly at her, she may be smart but I was fast.

Annabeth giggled before she ran away. I chased after her, all my surroundings seemed to blur. When I was arm's length from her I tried to slow down, but I couldn't. I turned in time to avoid running into her. At the speed I was going, I was going to do more than cause a few bruises. My body hit the railing of the ship and I would have tumbled forward if she hadn't caught me by the back of my shirt.

"What just happened?" I questioned her. She shrugged at me and pulled me farther from the edge. My head swam for a moment, but I made sure that Annabeth couldn't tell.

"I don't know, Percy." Annabeth began. "You were like a blur. I know you can run fast, but I didn't know that it was that fast."

"Oh," Nudge gasped. "He's probably developing new powers. We do that all the time. Angel can see into the future and read minds and both Max and Fang can fly fast, Gazzy can fart sulfur and mimic voices, and Iggy can feel colors and I can hack into computers."

"Wow." I whistled. "So I can run fast, well that'd be useful."

"Yeah, now you can outrun all of the bad guys and monsters. Maybe even a dryad." Annabeth smiled softly, I could still tell she was rather alarmed by the sudden development. "Anyways, we better just head down and get that medicine."

"Okay, grab onto me." I told her as I opened my arms. She gave a grin, obviously deciding not to run, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You won't let me fall."

"Never." I picked her up. The four of us took off into the air. I could feel a rush as the wind wrapped around us. Annabeth laughed with excitement.

"This is totally awesome!" She screamed. I felt her grip tighten on me, but she wasn't afraid. "You are going to take me on more flights when you're better, Seaweed brain."

We flew downward quickly. The department store was just underneath us, growing larger as we neared it. Annabeth checked her pocket for the money as we landed at the back of the store. An uneasy feeling crawled in the pit of my stomach as soon as we touched down. The area was _way_ too empty. Annabeth seemed to sense this too because as soon as I set her on her feet she was clutching my hand tightly in hers.

"Something's not right here." I whispered in her ear. She nodded in confirmation. I wondered why there didn't seem to be any one around except a few cars that passed by on the highway that was anywhere not near us.

HISSSSSSSSS

Both Annabeth and I shuddered. We wondered what kind of creature was coming. They must have sensed where we were or we had an unlucky break and had fallen into a monster's territory. Annabeth and I both closed our eyes without hesitation. If it was Medusa then there wouldn't be much of a chance to defend ourselves if we did see her face. Would Iggy even need to close his eyes, even if he can't see I didn't want to take a chance on either him or Nudge.

"Close your eyes!" I yelled. "If it's who I think it is then you need to have your eyes close. That means you too Iggy."

"Very clever, Percy Jackson." A voice cooed. "But you will come with me, my sweet boy."

Annabeth growled, "He's not going to go anywhere with you, you scaly witch!"

"That's where you're wrong, _daughter_ of Athena." Medusa snarled. It startled me how close she sounded. "It's just a matter of if I am going to take him for the doctors or _myself_. He would be a beautiful addition to my stone garden emporium. Even more so now than when he was twelve."

"Wait, wait…stone?" Nudge asked fearfully from behind us. "You mean this lady is Medusa, like the snake haired lady."

"Yeah, we need to get out of here." I told them. It was a relief to hear the two bird kids take off and land on the nearest building. I was about to take off but I felt a clawed hand grip onto my shoulder and hold me into place.

"Ahhh, let go of me!" I shouted. Annabeth tried to tug me away, but the gorgon had a firm grip on my arm.

Suddenly Annabeth's hand disappeared and I was left alone with the creepy woman. Medusa pulled me closer. She was now holding me in place with both hands, one on each shoulder. I struggled in her grasp, but the fever that I had tried to blow off earlier was making its-self known. My head spun like a top and if my eyes were open the whole world would be spinning too. If Medusa wasn't holding onto me so tightly I probably end up on the ground. She pressed her hand to my forehead.

"Ah, it is a fever that I can feel." Medusa chuckled as if she had hit a jackpot. Chilled shackles clamped onto my wrist before I could react. "You will be easier to take than if you were feeling like yourself."

"Leave him alone!" Annabeth shouted from somewhere behind me.

" _You_ daughter of Athena, will become driveway gravel when I'm through with you. And as for you, son of _Poseidon,_ I want to see those beautiful green eyes." I felt her hand stroke my cheek. She was putting every ounce of her trance ability into her words. My eyes almost opened, but when I thought about Annabeth they tightened. "Awe, come on sweet boy, they are the most wonderful things to see. May I see your eyes Percy Jackson? Your soul."

"You don't deserve that right." Wise girl shouted. "Stay away from him!"

"Silence." Medusa snapped. She tugged on my sleeve and began pulling me away from my friends. I tried to fight away from her but she yanked me forward again and I was feeling too sick to fight back. "Come boy, I will decide what is to be done with you when we are on our way."

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled obviously trying to find some way to stall Medusa. "I thought you wanted to turn us to stone."

"Well I have a very generous offer if I turn him over to some stupid mortals. I've decided that you and those hybrid mortals aren't worth my time." Medusa told her. "But I will consider all of my options as he and I go. Don't worry I won't forget about you."

"Ugh…let…me….go!" I bit out.

My limbs felt heavy, refusing to work for me. I wondered how I was getting so sick so fast, I felt rather embarrassed by my inability to function. It felt as if every ounce of my strength was fading away. Sweat formed on my brow and my skin felt like it was burning up. Medusa's grip tightened as we walked farther. I wasn't sure if the distance was exaggerated by my closed eyes or not, but it felt like we had walked pretty far away from Annabeth.

"Oh so many choices for you." She whispered. "Did you know you look almost exactly like your father, child?"

"I've been told."

"You even talk like him." She chuckled.

"LET HIM GO!" Annabeth screamed.

"Anna…"My stomach lurched. I was almost positive that I was going to throw up.

I heard wise girl whimper slightly, "Percy? Are you okay?"

"I believe he is close to losing his breakfast."

"Shud-up." I told the gorgon.

Air slashed by me and I felt Medusa ripped off of me. I collapsed to the cold ground, my cheek was pressed against the ash fault. A groan escaped my lips as I tried to move. Someone grabbed my arm and touched my face. Their hand was cool against my burning skin.

"Percy, it's okay open your eyes." A soft voice told me as gentle hands removed the shackles.

I smiled at the sight of Annabeth the light at the back of her head making her look like an angel, "Wise girl."

"Your fever is getting worse." She murmured as she soothed out my hair. "Nudge, take this money and buy some Ibeprophen or aspirin."

"I love you, Annabeth." I giggled. Why was I giggling? I didn't say anything funny nor did Annabeth.

"I love you too, Percy, now lie still. Frank, can you carry him back to the ship, I'll catch a ride with Max." I saw the bird girl in question standing just behind wise girl. She looked tired but concerned for me.

"How'd you know?" I asked. She knelt down and pat my shoulder.

"Angel woke up and said you were in trouble, but then she passed out again. Whatever this is, it's powerful." She commented. "I mean it's knocked you on your butt, and from what I can tell that is no easy feat."

"Annabeth does it almost all the time." I chuckled. "She is a great fighter."

Strong arms lifted me from the ground. My eyes rolled onto the face of Frank. He smiled down sadly at me, "Don't worry buddy, were going to get you and that little girl feeling better. Man he's light."

"Please be careful with him, Frank." Annabeth pleaded.

Frank nodded and switched me onto his back as if giving me a piggyback ride. I felt his muscles change and his clothes turn into soft feathers. Gently I gripped around his neck enough to prevent myself from falling off. After what felt like forever we finally landed back onto the deck of Argo II.

"Oh my gods is Percy alright?" I heard Piper yell. A cool hand was placed on my forehead. "Let's get him down to the medical room."

"Piper, you know that you're one of my favorite daughters of Aphrodite. You're like Selina." The words escaped my lips with no sensor. "I knew that you'd be a good friend."

Frank set me onto a cool surface. Sweat drenched my body as my insides burned about as bad as they did when I was poisoned with gorgon's blood. The fever was...what was I just talking about? Wait-Where was I? Home? Camp? With the wolves? Or worse…..? It felt like molten sheets of led were wrapping around my body. I tried to scream out, thrash, do something to run. To get away from the heat. Something was trying to keep me still, make me suffer...

 **I just wanted to tell you all that this 'sickness' is a very powerful thing, like the flue on overdrive. That's why Percy is getting so sick very fast and the same goes for Angel.**


	29. Annabeth-Chapter 29

**Next chapter coming up, I hope you enjoy! I do make references to my other fanfiction in this chapter and I have a kitchen in Argo II for the purposes of my story, I'm sorry if it is incorrect, but I wrote most, if not all, of this story prior to reading the MOA.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own either Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

 _Argo II- Annabeth_

When Max and I arrived onto the Argo II, I heard the most painful thing to my ears.

"AHHHHHHH!" It was Percy!

I wasted no time running to the infirmary. There he was sweating and screaming on the bed. Obviously he was seeing something other than Frank trying to calm him down. He thrashed and struggled against his adopted brother. I've never seen any illness progress this fast and attack this strongly.

"Percy, bro calm down." Frank pleaded as he tried to force Percy to lie flat.

"No, the lava, AHHH, I'm burning! I'M ON FIRE!" My boyfriend screamed. "ANNABETH!"

I rushed to his side and grabbed onto his hand. Maybe he'd be able to tell it was me, "Percy, Percy, It's me, you're not at mount St. Helen anymore. You're all right."

"Annabeth?" he asked as he slit his eyes open. They were glazed with the fever. "I'm burning, the fire."

"Shhhh." I soothed and ran my hand through his sweaty hair. "You're not on fire, you're alright, and you just have a fever."

"But they threw the lava, it's on me, please help me." He pleaded. I wondered what could be affecting him this strongly. He's worse than when he woke up this morning.

"Someone get me some ice and cold water." I ordered. Piper rushed up stairs. "Piper's going to be right back, just breathe."

"Piper?"

"Yeah seaweed brain, she'll be here soon." I assured him. "She's our friend. She's going to help."

"Did you get out safely?" He questioned. "Does he know whose messin' with his forge?"

I nodded as Piper came in with a large bowl of water and a rag.

"Here." She sighed as she pressed the rag to Percy's forehead. He gasped in surprise at the coldness of the rag. Squinting he looked at Piper.

"I know you, right?"

"Yeah Percy, we're friends." She reminded him. I saw Max standing off in the distance with a look of concern on her face.

"Do you think he could have gotten this from Angel?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. How is she anyway?"

"She's still out of it, a little bit ago she woke up and told us that Percy was in danger." Max told me. "That's the only thing she could say before she passed out again."

I caressed Percy's warm cheek, "I should thank her when she's feeling better."

He leaned into my touch and smiled dreamily as his eyes fluttered shut. A sigh of relief escaped me. At least he no longer believed that he was at mount St. Helen. He hadn't said much about how it felt to be covered in lava, but then again he didn't say much about what happened after he caused the volcano to erupt. I suspected, no, I knew he had been on Calypso's island. That's why I had been so angry at him. My jealousy had taken over and I took it out on him. Then when Rachel came along I was so stubborn, trying to not only deny, but cope with, my feelings for my loveable idiot that I nearly lost him to another girl all together.

"We got the medicine." Nudge whispered and put the bottle in my hand. "Hopefully this will lower their temperatures."

I nodded, "Thank you, Nudge."

After giving Max a pill to break in half for Angel I grabbed two for Percy. I shook him gently so I didn't startle him. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Five more minutes, mom." He muttered as he gave up his battle for consciousness.

"It'll only take a minute." I pleaded with him. "Swallow these two pills and then you can go back to sleep, I promise."

Percy reluctantly sat up. I could tell how uncomfortable this sickness was making him, I almost felt it myself. He put the pills in his mouth and I gave him a sip of water from an extra glass that Piper had brought down. Greedily he drank the water and swallowed the medicine. That action had taken all of his energy because he plopped back onto his pillow and was asleep immediately.

"What happened?" Grover questioned as he and Thalia came down into the medical bay.

"Percy wasn't feeling well this morning so we went to get the medicine, as you know, then Medusa attacked and tried to kidnap him but luckily Max was able to cut her head off, but Percy's fever got worse and now here we are trying to lower his temperature."

"Did you say, Medusa?" Grover's face was as white as sheet. "I thought she was resting in you know where."

"No, where?" Gazzy asked. I would have laughed at his innocence, but thoughts of Tartarus came to mind. Gently I grabbed my seaweed brain's hand as images of running through that dark, vile, and deadly pit came to my mind.

"We really don't like to talk about it Gazzy. Please don't ask." I whispered so quiet I was almost afraid that he hadn't heard me.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

Percy sighed and his face began to relax. I was glad that the medicine was finally kicking in. What was this sickness that had such a cruel effect on Percy and Angel? I wipped the cold wet rag across Percy's burning forehead. I hoped that he would recover soon. We needed him at full health. If we were attacked he'd be vulnerable.

"Annabeth, you and Percy both need to talk to someone." Thalia murmured. "It's not good to hold onto something like that."

Tears came into my eyes, but I refused to let them shed. I almost lost Percy more times than I'd like to remember. We were being manipulated by that place. Told to believe that we were the evil ones and the monsters were the victims. But as I had told Percy, the monsters came back, we didn't. If he were to die I don't think I could stand it. He was my other half.

"I just can't, not yet."

A hand was placed on my shoulder, "When you're ready to talk, we're here you know that."

"Thanks, guys." I felt like letting my emotions go and crying until my tears dried up, but Percy was the only one I could go for true comfort.

"Hey, why is everyone down here?" Ella asked as she came into the medical room. When she saw Percy her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh gosh, not Percy too."

"He's going to be alright, Ella. Annabeth just gave him something to lower the fever." Max assured her.

"I still feel like I should help them." Ella looked so upset that I almost wanted to tell her that Percy's been through worse scrapes than being sick. "How about I make some special chicken soup just for them."

"That sounds good." I agreed and squeezed Percy's hand. "Eating will help them heal faster."

Max gave a curt nod. "Yeah Angel hasn't eaten anything scene breakfast at moms."

Ella clapped her hands joyously, "Great, I'll get started on it right away."

She ran upstairs faster than a tree nymph. I smiled at the thought of how much Percy could affect people weather he knew it or not. Percy turned over on his side as he slept and tucked my arm to his chest as if I were a teddy bear. I laughed and tried to gently remove myself from his grasp but he held on even tighter. Such a Seaweed brain.

Thalia was chuckling, "Remind me never to get too close to Percy when he's sick. He's too cuddly."

"Aww, but I thought he was your adopted baby brother." I teased. She rolled her eyes,

"How was I supposed to know that the seven year old Luke and I saved all those years ago was going to be Kelp head?"

"Admit it, you thought he was adorable." Grover smiled. Thalia was blushing so fiercely that I thought she was going to burst.

Piper gave us all funny looks, "What are you talking about? He didn't show up at camp until he was twelve. Right?"

"That is true, but when _we_ were on our way to camp we were cutting through New York. As we were walking we ran into a couple of monsters and when they turned around we saw that they had a little boy, about Annabeth's age at the time, with them. Luke was very angry that they were kidnapping so he attacked one, but the other ran away with the boy. Thalia went after him and after Luke had killed the monster he was facing Thalia was coming back with the little boy in her arms." Grover began.

"We were all debating on whether or not we should keep him. Annie was eager when she found out they were the same age. After getting a glimpse of what he was going to go home to Luke wanted to bring him with us, I did too, but for all we knew he wasn't a half blood. Besides, if we did take him with us he'd be kicking and screaming the whole way. He was a die-hard momma's boy." Thalia continued Grover's story with a smile. She really had grown to love that little seven year old.

I decided to finish for them, "Grover lead us back to the little boy's house. Thalia carried him because he had fallen asleep in her arms. I had grabbed his hand and fallen asleep myself. Until I met Jason, I never understood why Thalia had become so attached to him."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well, Percy and Jason aren't too far off in age. She thought Jason was dead, and here was a boy who was about the age her brother would have been if she could have watched him grow up." I explained.

Thalia smirked deviously, "The only thing cuter than how quickly Percy and I had grown on each other was how much you wanted to 'keep' him. Now that I know that Percy was that little boy, it's funny to think you probably had a crush on him sense you were seven."

I shrugged, "It can't be helped, he's just too loveable for me to hate for too long."

"Man, I can see why you two are my mom's favorite couple." Piper shook her head fondly. "Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and Ophelia."

Grover laughed nervously, "You know those four all died in the end, right?"

"She's just comparing their relationship Goat boy." Thalia chided.

Frank shifted on his feet, "Wow, how is it possible that you didn't know he was a demigod right then and there?"

"Percy's step-father smelled so rank that Grover couldn't tell heads from tails." I told him. "Probably a good thing considering Zeus and Hades wouldn't be so tolerant of him like Poseidon is with his nieces and nephews"

"M…M...Max." A voice murmured weakly. I looked at the other occupied bed to see Angel struggling to sit up.

Max rushed over to her and tried to get the little girl to lie back down, "Take it easy, sweet heart."

"P…Percy-."

"He's alright." The older girl assured her.

Angel shook her head, "N…no, he's in danger."

"You warned me in time, I stopped the bad lady."

"M…max." Her little body gave out and she collapsed onto her bed out cold.

My brain was working in over time. Was Medusa the danger Angel had been warning Max about? Or was it something entirely different? She could still be delirious with her illness. I wondered how Angel knew he was in danger to begin with. I guess I must have said it aloud because Max answered in a heartbeat.

"Angel can read minds, so she probably heard Medusa's thoughts about him."

Oh yeah, Nudge said something about that earlier. Along with a whole string of other unique powers that they all had developed. She also told me Percy was going to develop powers of his own as time went on, like his super speed.

"Wait so if Angel can read anyone's mind, then she could be a threat to a plan, right? Especially if she doesn't like the plan." It was so obvious. Why didn't I see it before?

"What are you getting at Annie?" Thalia asked.

"I'm saying that Percy and Angel didn't get sick by accident."

Piper bit her lip, "Annabeth, he could have gotten sick from being in contact with her."

"And I might believe that." I admitted. "If it weren't for the fact that Max has had more prolonged contact with Angel while she's been sick than Percy. She'd be at least showing signs of being sick if it is this contagious."

"Who could be doing this?" Max asked. "I don't think any of us have anything to gain by hurting Angel or Percy."

"The school?"

"But how are they doing it? We were long away from the school before Angel started showing signs of being sick." Max told us. I bit my lip as I thought. There was no way that they would have just sipped her the contagion and not try to grab Percy.

"I don't know." I admitted ruefully.

"How about you let me watch over them for a while." Max offered. "You can tell, Chiron was it, that we need another bed prepared."

 **So the plot thickens, what do you think?**


	30. Max-Chapter 30

**Again I will say that anything that may not match up with the actual book series is for the story. Anyway please read and tell me what you think. And Percy Will get the lime light back soon, after chapter 31, so don't worry. But I'm sad to say we are reaching the end of all of my pre-written stuff, really soon here.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

 _Max-Argo II_

"Alright." Annabeth agreed finally. "I'll be down here to feed him later."

When Annabeth left so did the other demigods. The only ones who remained in the medical bay were my flock and the two sick members of our rag-tag team. I was mad, no, furious. The school hurt two members of my group without even coming near us. I wanted to find Jeb and beat him up. Who was he to treat us like crud after all the years he's lied to us.

"He's going to be alright, Max." Fang assured me. "Percy's strong."

I nodded, "He is. I just wish the school could get it through their thick skulls that this is wrong. Kidnapping, torture. They are causing more harm than good."

"I know."

"Hey Iggs, can you see how long it will take for Ella to make that soup?" I asked. He gave me a salute and headed up stairs.

"Max, is Angel getting any better." Gazzy asked. I motioned him over and pulled him up onto my lap.

He and Angel may have had their differences, but I know that they love each other. They were the only two of us who were actually related. I gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his blond head. Part of me wanted him to stay this innocent forever. Most of me wished him, Angel, and Nudge weren't robbed of a normal childhood.

I reached over to the little girl on the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. The fever was still there but it may have gone down since I had last checked. "Yeah Gasman, she's cooling down."

"UGGGGH." I heard a deep voice groan.

Percy was shifting and turning on his bed. Maybe he realized he was no longer holding Annabeth's hand. I took Gazzy off of my lap and walked to Percy. His face was still pale and his cheeks were still rosy with fever. When I placed a hand on his forehead I noticed that his fever was not as high as Angel's and he was no longer as sweaty as he was before.

I nudged him gently, "Hey, Perce,"

"I don't want any more wheat germ." He complained in his sleep. "It's nasty."

Nudge giggled, "He's talking."

"Percy, you won't get any more wheat germ, wake up." I bit my lips as he grimaced and turned over again.

"Annabeth, you smell like lemons." He continued in a seemingly random chain of thought.

"Let me try a gas attack." Gazzy offered enthusiastically. "I can wake anyone up with that!"

I scowled, "Gazzy, we're trying to make him feel better not make him sicker. Besides you'd gas us all out."

"Oh, right." He blushed. "Sorry."

"If he's not having a nightmare you should let him sleep." Fang told me.

Suddenly we heard the ship screech and a loud bang. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought it was a monster. I thought we were under attack until Leo shouted 'Sorry'. Percy, however, had a really bad reaction to the loud noise. He cringed and started thrashing around.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, COME AT ME!" the son of Poseidon shouted desperately. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT HER! ANNABETH, GET OUT OF HERE! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Percy." I hissed urgently. Nudge went to touch him, but I stopped her. "You could make it worse, Nudge."

His hand shot up and latched onto mine. I was surprised by his strength. If I wasn't so use to being attacked by Erasers, I probably would have been howling in pain. Percy's fever glazed eyes opened and locked onto me. He saw someone other than me, had to because he didn't call me by my name.

"Mom?" He asked. The fever must have taken its hold on his mind again because he was living different illusions. "Mom, I'm sorry I don't think I'm going to make it home. I didn't want to break my promise, but Annabeth means everything to me. If…if I lose her I can't live."

"Percy." I told him. I leaned forward and placed my hand on his forehead. "Annabeth is fine, you're just not feeling well. I'll do whatever it takes for you to feel better."

"Mommy, I'm scared." My skin crawled when he said that. Percy sounded so much like a little kid, so afraid, and he has those wide, green eyes. I had to comfort him.

"You're going to be alright, baby." I kissed his forehead, letting my 'Momma Maxness' take over. "I promise."

"Stay." He pleaded. Percy squeezed my hand once as a nonverbal plea.

"I will." I promised as his eyes began to close in exhaustion. "I will."

My eyes lifted upwards towards my flock. Nudges hand was over her mouth and tears were in her eyes. Gazzy was pale and sent a glance at his sister. And I could almost see the gears turning in Fang's head. We both were thinking the same thing: the school wasn't messing around. They wanted Percy, even if it meant giving him a life threatening fever.

"Go get Annabeth." I told Fang.

"I'll go." Nudge said as she swiped some snot and stray tears from her face..

"If she sees you coming up looking like that she'll assume the worse. Fang, please." Nudge pouted but allowed Fang to do what I asked.

"Why was he acting like that?" Gazzy asked.

"It's the fever." I explained. "He's trying to fight this and it's messing with what he's seeing and where he thinks he is."

"Shouldn't Angel be having the same problem?" Nudge questioned.

"Maybe it affects demigods more than bird-kids." Gazzy suggested.

I frowned, "Or maybe they have given him a higher dose than they had Angel."

Footsteps pounded down the stairs. I heard Annabeth interrogating Fang, asking him what had happen. She really loved Percy more than anything. When she appeared in the doorway she looked close to tears. I remember when Ari hurt Fang I had been in a similar position.

"How is he now?" She asked me. Her eyes were on my hand which was being crushed by Percy's.

"He's calmed down." I told her.

Gazzy nodded, "He thought Max was his mom."

Annabeth looked at me, her expression was almost unreadable, "What did he say to you?"

I looked at Percy who was now holding a slight smile on his face in contentment, "He told me he was scared and that he was sorry he broke a promise about coming home."

"Oh gods." She breathed. "Oh gods."

"What?"

"If you continue reading you'll find out." She told me with tears in her eyes.

Nudge cocked her head to the side, "Is that some kind of fortune cookie saying?"

Annabeth ignore her, "Can I be next to him?"

Nudge moved away, remembering that I had promised I'd stay by him. Annabeth made her way to the other side of the bed and grabbed his hand. He gasped in surprise but immediately relaxed and squeezed her hand and smiled. They were so in tune with each other, it was hard to imagine them ending up with anyone else. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and made circles on top of his hand with her thumb.

"Oh, Percy." She giggled fondly.

"Iggs never got back to me on the chicken soup." I told her. Annabeth blushed slightly when I said that.

"I think he's too preoccupied making face time with Ella."

I was dumbstruck. Iggy may be my age but I considered him my younger brother. It was kind of hard to imagine him having a girlfriend or even being into girls yet. He can more than handle himself but I've always seen him as my brother who could see enemies coming before we could. That boy was the one of us who deserved a break more than any of us.

He found someone who would love him. I was happy for him.

"Do you know if the soup was done?" I asked.

She gave me a shrug, "I'm not sure. It seemed to be boiling."

"What was it like when you met Percy?" I inquired. "I know what you felt by reading your diary, but it doesn't tell the whole story."

Annabeth's lips twitched slightly into a smile. "I knew he was powerful, just by looking at him, but I didn't know how strong he really was. When I was caring for him while he was asleep I could hear him talking and it made me think of Thalia. I use to hear her talk in her sleep all of the time when we were on the road together. That's why I kind of thought he was her little brother in the beginning."

"They're kind of like siblings now." I smirked. "They even tease each other."

"I told Percy on our second quest that he and Thalia were so much alike that they'd either have been the best of friends or worst enemies. They are best friends for sure." Annabeth tilted her head, "Which is actually kind of a good thing. We don't need a world war III."

"Soups on." Ella smiled. She came down the steps carrying a tray with two steaming bowls of soups. "But be careful it might be too hot."


	31. Annabeth-Chapter 31

**Hey what's up? Don't worry, Percy will be back shortly!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

 _Annabeth- Argo II_

Percy didn't eat as much soup as I would have liked him to. I managed to get him to drink a dozen spoonful's of broth before he refused to eat anymore. Why does he always have to be so stubborn? I wondered how his mother ever managed to take care of him when he was sick. With a grinn I wiped some soup from the corner of his mouth.

I stood and brought the comforter to his chin. He smiled contently as he turned over onto his side. It was weird how sleep can make a person look years younger. I ran my hand through his still damp hair. To think, this was the same twelve year old boy I had met all those years ago.

"Hey, Annabeth." Leo's voice came from behind her.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Mrs. Jackson-Blofis is calling on the IM." He infromed me. "She wants to know how you and…Percy are."

I told him I would be up I a minute. With a final look at my Seaweed brain I headed up stairs. I wandered around hoping to avoid worrying Mrs. Jackson too much. She was probably going to freak out when I tell her that Percy is sick. We were all so sure that everything was going to be alright.

I hate it when I'm wrong.

When I arrived in the dining room I could see Mrs. Jackson waiting for me in the mist. Maybe she was having some sort of sixth sense mother thing going on. She might already know that Percy is sick. Her face was taunt making her seem older than she was.

"Hi, Sally." I greeted.

"Hello, Annabeth." She chimed back. "Where's Percy?"

"He's not doing well." I admitted. "He's gotten sick and we don't know the cause."

She let in a shuddering breath, "Oh, what's his temperature? Is he getting enough fluids? How long has he been really sick? Can you…?"

"Sally." I interrupted. "We're going to take care of him. I won't let him or you down."

She took in a gentle breath and sighed. I was used to seeing her so calm, despite any situation that he had been in. I thought back to her reaction when Percy had said _'Jeb's'_ name. Maybe she knew him. Or she could have some kind of history with him.

"Do you know Jeb?" I inquired. Sally nearly jumped her skin she was so surprised at my question. I could see her reluctance to answer. "Sally, you know him."

"Yes, I knew him." She admitted softly. "It was a long time ago, when I had just met Poseidon."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" At first I thought she wasn't going to say anything. Sally took in a deep breath before she spoke,

"He was spending his summer break in New York. I had met him at a market near the Montauk beach. Jeb struck up a conversation with me, claiming that he was a college student in the genetics program. We had become friends, I told him almost everything about myself, and he even joined both Poseidon and I on our dates. We never told him who Poseidon really was." Sally began blushing slightly.

"I then found out some weeks later that I was pregnant, with Percy. First, I told Poseidon who was absolutely thrilled at the news, though terrified what the future would hold for our baby. We both agreed to tell Jeb the next time we saw him. When we told him he looked even more excited than Poseidon. He told me about the program he was a part of for the first time, Jeb said that I could make money, get everything I ever wanted, if I let them experiment on my unborn baby. He said I could afford all I could ever need if I let his group have _my_ baby."

My stomach bubbled sickly, if Sally had been like Thalia's mom. I shuddered to think what would have happen to Percy, "He's crazy."

"That's what Poseidon said when he threatened to kill Jeb. I felt pretty horrified myself, but I was able to regain my wits enough to tell Jeb to get lost before Poseidon did something that couldn't be reversed. Before he left Jeb gave me a card hoping I would change my mind, but I threw it away as soon as it touched my hand." Sally let out a bitter laugh and whipped tears from her eyes. "He still took my son for their sick experiments anyway."

"You couldn't have known." I assured her.

"I should have let his father take him when he offered." She hid her face in her hands. "At least then he'd be safer."

"Percy loves you, Sally." I couldn't believe she was blaming herself. "Nothing would change that. You are one of the best mortal parent that any demigod could ever have. He wouldn't choose his life to go any other way."

"I…I know," Sally agreed. "It's just hard to watch as people hurt your child."

"It is, but you can't blame yourself for the selfish actions of greedy people."

After another hour of consoling Sally and trying to make her feel better we finally said our goodbyes. I was still disturbed at the thought that Jeb offered to _buy_ Percy before he was even born. What 'experiments' was he talking about? Would Percy have been raised with Max and the others? Had he _known_ how special Percy was really going to be? I sat still for a moment and let all Sally had told me sink in.

CLANK

Something fell behind me. I turned to see Gazzy standing at the door staring dimly at the place where the IM had been. There were tears in his eyes. He must have heard what Sally and I were talking about.

"Hey, Gazzy, are you alright?" I asked him. He shook his head,

"That's what happened to me and Angel."

"What do you mean?" I prodded.

A distasteful scowl came to his face, "Our mom and dad sold me and Angel."

I felt even more appalled knowing that some greedy people had actually taken Jeb up on his offer. Gazzy surprised me when he rushed up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Sobs wracked his body and he cried. I recognized it as the cries of a child who feels unloved. I've cried like that myself.

"Gazzy," I pulled him out so I could look at his young face. "If those two people couldn't see how special you and your sister are, then it's their loss. I can see as clear as day that your friends all love you and you love them."

"But…" He croaked. "Why couldn't my parents love me and Angel?"

"I'm not sure, they must have been half crazy with idiocy." I told him. "Or full of so much stupidity that they couldn't see past their own selfishness."

Gazzy whipped a tear from his cheek, "I think it'd be awesome to have parents like you and Percy have, they have a reason for not always being there."

I bit my lip to refrain from telling him that a godly parent wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but I decided to let him dream. It would have been cruel of me to correct him. I ruffled his blond hair and hugged him again. After another long moment he finally let go and gave me a slight smile.

"Thank you Annabeth, you're very nice." Gazzy said sweetly, "I can see why Percy likes you so much."

I felt myself smile at Gazzy before he rushed happily from the room. He might be looking for Leo or maybe his friend Iggy. It was very easy to tell all three shared a love for tinkering. I eyed the space where the IM was formally coming from. Poor Sally, she is worried for her son and there are people who are giving their children without a second thought. It made me sick.

 **So Jeb has been a creeper for a long time! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	32. Percy-Chapter 32

**Now we once again get to enjoy Percy's ever lovely and enjoyable POV. Things are about to get interesting! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for your reviews, reads, favorites, and follows! Keep it up! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this story. Updates may be a little slower than usual because I have to continue where I had left off when I had first written this. Don't worry, I have plans...Muwahahahah! Ahem, excuse the evil laughter. If you guys have any suggestions or thoughts let me know in the comments.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James patterson**

 _Percy-_ in his mind

I was surrounded by fire, a blazing intense inferno that wanted to swallow me whole. You know you are very sick when your delusions become a reality. I was stuck in a never ending limbo of nightmares and visions. How did I know they were visions? Not sure, just like I wasn't sure about the constant assortment of voices in my head that were babbling like Grover when he ate too many tin cans.

 _"_ _Percy, you're in danger!"_ A small voice shrieked. _"You need to wake up!"_

I whole heartedly agreed, to leave my pit of nightmares and return to Annabeth was what I desperately wanted to do. It was hard to wade through the constant grasping dreams that threatened to keep me under. Still, I was not going to let this keep me down. After a whole heck of a lot of concentration I finally managed to open my eyes.

"Percy?" I heard the beautifully familiar sound of my Wise girl saying my name. "Are you okay?"

She ran her fingers through my hair. Even though the room lights were dim, I could see tears forming in her eyes. I mustered up enough strength to reach up and cut a tear short in its trail down her face. Annabeth gave me a beautiful smile and kissed my forehead. Safe to say I would do anything to keep her smiling, even fight a grade ten sickness and wake up despite all common sense.

"Do you hate my wings?" I asked her suddenly. I'm not even sure where that came from, I hadn't even been thinking about them or how she felt, but I guess it was something my fevered brain thought I should ask.

Annabeth nudged me and I scooted sideways the best I could without pulling on my wings. She gave a content sigh and wrapped my arm around her. I tried not to blush when she pressed her face into my chest as she curled up around me. She was warm, and I was very warm, but I wasn't about to refuse her company. Even if Frank might walk in on us and think we were doing something….well I'm sure I don't have to explain that I'm willing to wait before I ever did anything like _that_ with Annabeth. My nephew-brother needs to get his mind out of the gutter.

"I couldn't ever hate any part of you, Percy." She began as she rubbed circles on my hand that was resting over her shoulder. "They don't change _who_ you are or _what_ you mean to me. Besides, you looked pretty good when you flew up onto Argo II after saving Angel. But in all seriousness, Seaweed brain, I love _you_. You could have webbed feet, or gills and I'd still _love you_. And that's the truth."

I nuzzled my face into her curly head of hair. She smelled good, like lemons and Annabeth, "I love you too, Wise girl."

Suddenly her hand slapped me in the face. At first I was sure she had actually hit me, but really, she was trying to check my temperature. She was such a mother hen, or momma goat as Grover liked to call her. Though I couldn't complain about the attention, I loved Annabeth attention. Her temperature check turned into her twirling my hair in her fingers.

"How hot am I?" I asked her.

She giggled, "Your fever has gone down a lot. That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, you're going to have some bread and water." Annabeth ordered as she slipped off of the bed. I frantically grabbed her hand and murmured a meek, "Stay."

She laughed and kissed my hand before prying hers free. I watched as she left the room, every part of me wanted her to stay and be by my side. But Annabeth was determined to make me eat. It didn't take me too long to get board waiting for her to come back. I swong my legs off of the bed. Boy, the Argo II was cold!

Shivering, I wrapped the blanket on the bed around my body and let my feet pad onto the floor. A small moan from one of the other beds caught my attention. It was Angel, she was still suffering from whatever sickness the both of us had come down with. I hobbled to her bed. The poor kid was drenched in sweat, I was surprised that Max wasn't by her side. She must have let Annabeth take charge of watching the both of us.

"Hey, Angel." I gave her a soft smile despite the fact she was probably asleep. I took the rag from the water basin and swiped it across her forehead. "Don't worry, you will be feeling better in no time, I promise."

"danger, Danger, DANGER!" Her blue eyes snapped open and her body shot up so quickly I thought she was going to head-butt me. "Percy, look out!"

I turned and sure enough an Eraser had been sneaking up on me. Why hadn't I noticed him before? On instinct I used the water in the basin and shot it into the guys face. He collapsed in shock. My next move was to scoop the little bird girl off of the bed and rush out of the medical wing. I would have been dizzy, exhausted, weak, but I could only think about getting Angel to safety.

"Annabeth!" I called out I hoped to get a response, but there was nothing. I cursed and continued to run through the maze that was Argo II.

The sound of fighting rang dully throughout the ship. It was the white coats fault, that much I knew. Somehow they had found us. _Betrayal is sometimes unstoppable_. I knew that line would come to bite us in the-. I tried to keep my mental language civil for Angel, but I hated when people betrayed my trust. Especially when they claimed to be my friend.

"Betrayed." Angel agreed with my thoughts softly and tightened her arms around my neck. "She tricked us…"

I blinked in surprise, "Who?"

Unfortunately, Angel passed out before she could give me an answer. I had to find a place to hide her and then I had to find my other friends so I could help. As I ran through the halls I searched each door until finally one opened. And as luck would have it, the room had a bed for her as well. I set her gently onto it before locking the door from the inside. Once I was in the hallway I checked to make sure I couldn't open the door.

She was safe in there.

Just as I was going to search for a weapon the world suddenly began to tilt. No, the ship wasn't having technical issues. My fever wasn't relenting, I could feel the consequences of over exerting myself. If it weren't for the sound of fighting all around me, I might have passed out. Everyone needed my help.

I found a forgotten pipe in one of the closets. Thank you, Leo! It wasn't as comfortable as holding Riptide, but I could actually cause the Erasers and White coats pain with this. The first person I found was Annabeth, she hadn't gotten that far. She was doing her best to hold off two Erasers with a battered broom. Wise girl was already pretty cut up from their massive claws. I felt angry at the sight of them even laying a claw on her.

"I won't let you get to them." She snarled.

One of them back handed her across the face. "You don't have a choice."

From that point on I saw red, it only took a few whacks from the pipe and both wolf creatures were down. Only then did I finally, somewhat, calm down. Annabeth looked shaken, but she still managed to stand and place her hand on my shoulder. She seemed relieved to see me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep all of them from reaching you. One got away."

"I took care of him and got Angel to safety." I told her, my hands shook. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me like that, ever again. It's just he hit you and…"

Annabeth gave my shoulder a squeeze, "You didn't kill them, its fine. Plus you _are_ in danger."

I frowned, "Yeah, but still."

My girlfriend gave me a kiss to make me shut up. Even though I would never complain about Annabeth kissing me, I worried that she might get sick as well, but she didn't seem to care too much. She then tried to drag me somewhere that I could hide. As bad as I was feeling, I didn't want to wait to see if my friends could manage to hold off all of the white coats and Erasers without me. I tugged myself free of her grasp.

"Percy, you're not well. You need to hide and rest." She tried to reason.

"I could be dying of a terminal illness and I still wouldn't leave your side, Wise girl." I told her. Still it probably would be best if I could rest, but I wasn't going to take any chances of those monsters laying another claw on her.

Her cheeks puffed out, cutely, in annoyance, "Fine, but you have to stay close."

I gave her a toothy grin, "Always."

 **Awww! I absolutely love Percabeth! They are, in my opinion, one of the most beautiful book couples. I hope you like Annabeth's opinion of his wings. Who do you guys think betrayed them? Stuff will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	33. Annabeth-Chapter 33

**What's going to happen now? Please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

 _Argo II_ \- Annabeth

As happy as I was that my boyfriend was lucid, I wished he was conked out and stored away safely with Angel. But my ever stubborn Seaweed brain, sweetly, refused to leave my side. He was able to fight, after all he took down two of those mutt monsters with a pipe and sheer strength. That didn't stop me from worrying about him, he was drenched in sweat and as pale as a ghost. He almost seemed ready to keel over at any second.

Despite being sick, his reflexes were as quick as ever, he'd bash any Erasers that had popped up swiftly in the face and knock them out before they had a chance to attack. I remembered the furious look in his eyes when he had seen the last two monsters hit me. It was scary, but I couldn't blame him for being angry. If roles were reversed, I probably would have done worse than beat them with a pipe. A _lot_ worse.

We still had yet to find any of our friends or figure out how to stop all of the Erasers and send them and their scientist packing. Percy and I were just about to head to the deck when a scream caught our attention. The both of us froze, I watched as Percy's dark eyebrows scrunched together.

"That sounded like Ella." He muttered before he grabbed my hand and rushed towards the sound of the terrified girl. "I don't think she has much defense against the monsters."

I agreed, Ella didn't seem like the fighting type, at least not enough that she could defend herself against monsters. But wouldn't Iggy be with her? They had been spending a lot of time together. Soon I decided to focus on our strategy for saving her from the Erasers. It was likely she wasn't completely surrounded, or at least it would be a waste of time for them to put all of their energy to a helpless girl. A girl insignificant to what the school really wanted.

"Percy, maybe I should go ahead of you." I gave his hand a squeeze, "You can bring up the rear and be a look out or something."

Percy frowned, "Annabeth, whatever is in there we will fight it together. I'm not letting you go into a room full of Erasers alone."

Despite not wanting to let me find Ella alone, Percy still went behind me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as gratitude and he seemed a little less annoyed by my order. Ella yelped again, this time she was closer. I checked each room we walked by, but there was still no sign of her. She then appeared just down the hallway. The teen looked disheveled and nervous.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Ella tried to run towards us, but a clawed hand reached out and dragged her into a room. "AHHH-!"

The two of us rushed after her, I hated to think how devastated Max would be if her sister was mauled to death. I was the first one through the doorway and also the first one to receive a smash on the back of the head. It felt almost as if someone had dropped a ten ton rock on me. I fell face forward onto the floor, my broom weapon fell uselessly by my side. Faintly, I could hear Percy screaming my name and struggling with the Erasers in the room. How could I have been so stupid?

I could hear the ruckus, the sound of the Erasers claws tearing through Percy's clothing when they got a lucky hit. Tears welled up in my eyes as I struggled to get to my feet. He needed my help, I had to protect him. A gentle hand pushed me back onto the floor. I strained to look up, I could faintly see the blurry outline of Ella's remorseful face.

"I'm sorry, I had to do this." She began as she checked my head for injuries. "But they promised me that they'd leave the flock alone, that I'd be able to see Iggy as much as I wanted without having to worry that he and the others were going to be taken away. All I had to do was help them get…to take…Percy."

"You-." I strained to speak. My head hurt, my body felt heavy, and at the moment the love of my life was trying not to be captured. "It was…you?"

Ella sobbed. "I can't stand to watch my boyfriend, the guy I love, being taken away all of the time…You don't know what it's like to worry that you're not going to see him or if he is going to leave you for someone else when you're not around."

"LIKE HADES I DON'T!" My cry of indignation sounded more like a croak, but the fire in my chest was enough to get me back into gear. The stupid, ignorant, immoral, mortal girl seemed shocked by my new found energy. "I could tell you loads of times I've lost people I love, about all the times I've almost lost Percy forever! But I'll wait until after I save my boyfriend."

I staggered to my feet and fought off Ella's grasping hands. She tried to plead with me to let her deal go through, but I tuned her out like a fly buzzing around my head. The world seemed to be broken as I tried to walk to Percy and the Erasers. One of them had grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to his side and his back to its chest. I could tell that his sickness was hindering his ability to hold the Erasers off, it was only a matter of time before he passed out from exhaustion.

"Percy!" I stumbled towards him, my head throbbed painfully with each step I took. The Monster only laughed at me. One of the stupider ones walked in my direction. I could see every tooth in his mouth when he smiled hungrily at me.

"Maybe we should eat one of delicacies before we go." I growled when he licked his chops. "Ooh, she's going to taste spicy."

"Leave her alone!" Percy screamed as he kicked against the monster holding him. He flailed around like a child and called every profane thing he could think of in ancient Greek.

I glared at the monster and waited as he sent one punch at my head, but I easily ducked and kicked him in the shin. The action had done little more than annoy him, he quickly picked me up by the scruff of my neck and tossed me farther back in the room. I again hit my head, on a wall this time, and slumped down painfully. After that the ship began to go haywire. It was Percy, so angry that he didn't realize that he was literally rocking the boat.

The Erasers and Ella stumbled around, I slid back and forth, at this rate Percy was bound to send Argo II falling from the sky. Ropes from the ship slithered into the room like snakes and tied themselves around the wolf-like monsters. They cried out in shock, the one holding Percy had even dropped him. I watched as Percy stood perfectly balanced despite the swaying of the boat. He glowered at the Eraser that had attacked me.

Percy was even paler than before, it was taking a lot of his energy to use his powers over the boat, "You're going to regret touching her, you freak."

The son of Poseidon rushed forward and punched the disoriented monster in the face. It fell backwards and rolled along the floor like tumble weed. When the monster stopped, it was fairly obvious that he wasn't going to wake any time soon. I wanted to cheer for Percy, but the boat suddenly lost its momentum and so did he. To my horror, my Seaweed brain collapsed to the floor, all of his energy and then some had been spent.

"Out like a light." One of the Erasers grinned as the ropes fell off of him. "Kid knocked himself out for us, but just in case."

Percy didn't move as the monster took the rope and tied it tightly around his chest and arms. The Eraser gave one more tug to tighten the rope, forcing air from my boyfriend's lungs. All of the remaining Erasers laughed at the action.

"All wrapped like a present for the boss." The Eraser draped Percy over his shoulder like a burlap bag. "He's cute when he's asleep. Get our idiotic friend over there. Until next time, girly!"

They addressed me once before taking off down the hallway. I tried to move, at first I couldn't, for a scary moment I thought I was paralyzed, but somehow I managed to get back to my feet. My back throbbed painfully, but it was dulled by the fear and worry I felt. It was a struggle to get back into the hallway.

"Annabeth, it's over." Ella tried to tell me. "They have him."

I glared at her over my shoulder. "If you say one more word to me, you're going to wish I had the mercy to kill you."

She froze fearfully and allowed me to go after the Erasers without further protest. I could still smell the monster's rank stench, they couldn't have gotten far. As I walked back to the stairs that led up to the deck I leaned on the wall for support. Those Erasers were pretty strong, I had to commend the flock for their ability to fight them off. If I had a more practical weapon I would have had a better chance, but those thoughts weren't important.

"Someone!" I shouted. "I need help! They have Percy!"

I made it to the stairs, climbing them was more of an endeavor than I was used to, but I wasn't about to give up. Not when Percy's life was on the line. The sunlight was more brutal than I thought it was going to be, I could smell blood, hear my friends shouting. Apparently they had all been fighting on the deck while Ella's betrayal finally came to fruition. I fell when I finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Percy!" I screamed. The all too familiar sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air was growing closer.

 **You all probably hate me right now! This is one of the most suspenseful cliffhangers I've had in this story! But In all seriousness, I hope you are enjoying this story. What are you're thoughts on Ella's betrayal? Think Iggy could forgive her for this? Max? What about the rest of the flock? I know Annabeth is never going to forgive the teen, ever.**


	34. Max-Chapter 34

**I know it has been a while since I last updated! But I hope you like this chapter. After reading please tell me what you think! Should I show more of the reactions to Ella? They might be less frequent because I am completely out of the parts of the story I had already written.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Paterson**

Max-Argo II

So, The School had found us, just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated, they did. Most of us had been on the deck, enjoying the sunlight and fresh air. We had even been doing a little air performance for our new demigod friends too. But then Ari came flying in out of nowhere and decided it was the perfect time to attack. His first target, Fang.

More Erasers had followed soon after.

It didn't take long for the fight to reach an all-time peak. Unfortunately for the demigods, none of their weapons worked on Erasers. They just passed harmlessly through their bodies, a concept which I still had yet to wrap my head around. Though they were still holding their own against the mutts. I dodged a claw, fist, teeth that came after me.

We were doing well, all of us holding our own for the most part (even when the ship had rocked uncontrollably for a moment), but the Erasers kept appearing and growing in numbers. It wasn't too long before a helicopter started coming in from the distance. How had they find us? I broke the neck of yet another monster when I noticed a bunch of them come out from inside of the ship, one carrying an unconscious kid over his shoulder. My stomach dropped when I realized it was Percy.

It didn't seem like they had Angel with them. Nor Annabeth or Ella. So that may have been the only bright spot.

The Erasers I had been fighting took my distraction as an opportunity to jump me. I was tackled to the ground, though I wasn't going to let them win. With a shout I bit one and kicked another in his soft spot. They howled in pain and leapt away. Playing dirty wasn't below me.

"Percy!" Annabeth came stumbling up onto the deck. She collapsed heavily, I figured that she probably had a concussion.

All of the Erasers seemed to ignore her, not sensing any threat because of how injured she was. Just when I was about to take care of the mutts attacking me, I was knocked over when something plowed into my shoulder. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Fang lying on top of me. He grunted in pain and cursed Ari under his breath. I had been so busy worrying about Angel and Percy I hadn't spent much time thinking about anything else. Like my angel of death who was crushing me.

"Come here often?" He gave me his usual smirk that often drove me crazy.

I found myself smiling at him, in spite of the situation we were in. "Only when you're here."

"I'd kiss you right now, but I have to punch a guy in the face." He smirked before leaping to his feet and hitting Ari as he came up.

Fang looked pretty elegant as he did that. I copied his grace as I knocked out the two Erasers I had been dealing with. Once they had been dealt with I ran as fast as I could after the one who had Percy. I couldn't let them get away with the poor demigod. The helicopter was getting dangerously close.

"Hey, Ugly!" I called as I barreled past all of the Erasers who weren't holding my friend captive and knocked my real target off of his feet.

Percy tumbled out of his grasp and away from us. The Eraser wasn't too happy about my interference, he clawed my side open. I bit my lip and countered his attack with a punch to the snout. While he was distracted with pain I round house kicked one of his buddies who was coming at me from behind. Don't get me wrong, my side was screaming at me to flop over and try to stop the pain, but I wasn't going to let them get my friend.

Despite all the fight our group was putting up, we were slowly being over whelmed. Gazzy was unconscious, Nudge too. On top of that Piper and Leo were both too injured to fight, I couldn't even find Hazel, Grover, or Thalia. Jason and Frank were exerting their energy rapidly, Fang was a bloody mess, and Iggy looked worse for wear too. Me, the only thing that kept me going was the fact Percy was mere moments from being taken again.

"You're losing a lot of blood, Piggy." The Eraser grinned.

I tried to dodge his next blow, but he was quick, switching his aim from my head to my stomach as I ducked. The air fled my lungs. Blood flooded behind my teeth, he had broken a few of my ribs. Against my will I collapsed to my knees. I growled as the Erasers quickly restrained me. The helicopter was nearly over top of us. Its loud screaming was giving me a headache.

The gutsy idiots somehow managed to land the machine onto the deck of the ship. Scientist clambered off of the helicopter and onto the deck of Argo II. Most were busy marveling at the fact that a ship was floating in the air. Jeb, on the other hand was more interested in grabbing Percy who was still crumbled on the floor. He easily lifted the out cold teen up and onto his shoulder. Without looking at me he returned to the helicopter.

"Do you feel powerful?" I shouted, it was not necessary because the helicopter was now significantly dulled. They felt so confident in themselves that they had turned the engine down. "Torturing someone as special as Percy. Does it make your god complex swell with pride?"

Jeb sighed and set the unconscious teen onto the helicopter before walking back to me. The first thing he did was check my shredded side, hollow memories of him taking care of me tried to ice my fiery resentment, but I refused to allow sentiment get in the way of how awful I knew Jeb was. He muttered something to me about mending it as soon as I was able. I scoffed at his deduction and wished that the Erasers weren't holding my arms behind my back. Jeb was in serious need of a knuckle sandwich.

"Percy-, Max, Percy is a key element to the future of the world, the world after the apocalypse." Jeb told me in a soft gentle voice.

I laughed bitterly, "No, you took him, did experiments just to see what would happen."

"I take no pleasure in hurting the child of my old friend." He muttered. "But I knew he was special, how special he was going to be. I offered to take him from her years ago, but she said no, that she didn't want the money."

"Sally?" I demanded. "You knew his mom, you say you were friends, yet you cause her this much distress! It shouldn't surprise me, you tortured and experimented on your own children, you're a sick twisted monster."

Jeb's entre face turned red, "No more sick and twisted than your sister."

"Ella? What does she have to do with any of this?" Iggy called from behind us.

Jeb started laughing, as in laughing so hard that milk would have come out of his nose had he been drinking any. It seemed like he was going to keep at it forever, but eventually he calmed down and readjusted the glasses on his nose. I didn't know why he thought Ella was suddenly so funny.

"Why do you guys think we're not loading any of you onto the helicopter at this moment?" He asked, "It's because Ella made a trade, we get Percy while the six of you go free. She told us where you were, she made Angel and Percy sick, she's been working for us since you arrived at your mother's house, Maximum."

I felt sick, "Was mom…?"

"No, your mother had no idea about the deal we had made with Ella."

All this time, our problem had been hiding under our nose, infecting Angel and Percy. She was the reason Angel fell off of the boat. Ella, _my own sister_ , betrayed my trust and the trust of my flock. It couldn't have been possible, she was so sweet and kind. How could she? Why would she…I remembered that Jeb had said that we weren't being put into the helicopter.

My stomach did a summersault as I thought about Percy being forced to switch places with us. He'd be hunted down for experiments. Percy would be tortured for days on end while we were on the outside. And worst of all, he would be all alone. Me and my flock, at least we had each other for company, but Percy, he'd have no one to comfort him when the pain got too bad or for someone to talk to when he was feeling absolutely miserable.

"You can't do this!" I shouted and pulled against the Eraser's grip, "I officially nullify any deal that Ella had made with you."

Jeb pat me on the head, "I'm afraid, you don't have that kind of power, sweetheart."

"What about Percy's dad?" I felt panicked as he retreated to the air vehicle. "I'm sure you know about his strength, that Percy's dad will kill you if he manages to get his hand on you."

"I am well aware of Poseidon's capabilities," Jeb smiled as he sat himself next to Percy who still hadn't woken up from his sleep. "I simply do not care, and if he was any type of father to his son, he'd want these enhancements to happen, he'd want his son to become the most powerful demigod he can be. Good-bye Maximum."

I felt something hit me hard in the back of my head and I crumpled to the floor. The hit must have knocked me out because when I woke up the helicopter was gone and so were the Erasers. My side throbbed, and my head felt like an anvil. When I tried to move someone held me down. At first my fight instincts screamed KILL, but then I heard him talk.

"Easy Max, you're torn up pretty good." Fang hovered over me, applying bandage and medicine to my wounds.

"They got away." I croaked.

My dark haired friend (boyfriend? Ugh I don't know!) nodded solemnly as he finished covering my wound. He was pretty messed up himself, his left eye was swollen shut and purple as well as most of his face. Fang had row of scratches going down his cheek and bellow his jaw. He would heal, but I'd have to clean them for him.

I looked around the deck the best I could, but there wasn't anyone else. Fang told me they were all down in med bay getting patched up and trying to figure out our next move. He also told me Ella was down there as well. My chest burned with anger and sorrow. How could Ella have been such an idiot?

Against my own wishes, tears started forming in my eyes. Poor Percy, stupid Ella, poor Percy, stupid Ella, poor Percy. I could only imagine the torture they'd put him through, especially since they know what he is and who he is. Who knows what sick things they will try to alter him with next? Fang clasped my face in his hands.

"We'll get him back, Max." He kissed me on my forehead. That action sent a wave of relieving coolness through my body. "We've got a whole team of people who can kick butt. The scientist made a big mistake bringing us all together."

After his little pep talk, which was adorable because he gave a rare bright smile at the end, Fang helped me hobble down to the medical wing. Everyone was there, including a pale faced Angel who was wobbling around and trying to help Hazel and the others care for the more injured members of our team. Everyone was covered in Band-Aids and they looked like make ship mummies. The only one still out of it was Annabeth who was resting on one of the beds. Her head was wrapped and an ice pack placed on her.

"How is everyone?" I questioned as Fang helped me sit down

Thalia, who was sporting a split lip, black eye, and a bloody forehead, scowled. "We'll live, but you're going to have to do a lot of convincing to keep me from electrocuting Ella into oblivion."

 _I have to convince myself_ , I thought as I eyed my sister who was sitting next to Iggy's bed. Iggy had his back to her and he was scowling blindly towards us, though I think it had something to do with the traitor being so close to him. She tried to touch his shoulder, but he shrugged her off and aggravated one of his injuries. A small feeling of gratification came when I saw Ella shrink back sadly. I felt like she should regret her decision.

"Please, Iggy I-…"

Iggy shot ups in his bed, "You what? What could you say to make any of this okay? To change the fact that you betrayed us!"

"There is nothing she can say." Angel muttered, she sounded more like me than a little girl. "She knows what they will do to him, but she didn't care."

Ella shrank even farther, it almost looked as if she was trying to hide in the shadows. If I tried to think about her anymore, my head was going to explode. Instead I helped finish patching up the others. It didn't take too much longer before Annabeth woke up screaming for Percy. Thalia and Grover both immediately went to calm her down.

"Where is he?" The daughter of Athena demanded as she clutched her head.

I hobbled over to Annabeth's bed, "We tried to stop them, but they got away with him, Annabeth."

"We have to get him back." She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "WE have to come up with a plan."

"Once we get rid of the traitor." Gazzy glowered. "She'll probably tell the white coats what we are doing."

What would we do with Ella? The second youngest member of my flock was right, I couldn't trust her after what she had pulled. Mom would be horrified by Ella's action, but I couldn't just release Ella and trust that she wouldn't try to intervene with our rescue efforts. I would have to call my mom and tell her about what my sister had done and go from there. For now she needed to be isolated.

"Max, I just wanted to make the school leave you guys alone. They promised me that they'd leave you guys alone, that I'd get to see Iggy more."

That set Iggy off, despite his pain he hopped from his bed and marched out of the room. Ella attempted again to 'make him understand' what she had been trying to do. Iggy turned around in a fury, "What's to say that you don't trade one of the other flock members next time. Maybe you'll choose Fang. Why not? He's not that talkative. Or what about Nudge? She talks all of the time. Gazzy? Angel? Max? And the worst part about it is that you will do it all just because you can't stand the idea of being alone, don't mistake your decision as anything more than you being selfish. And as for the schools promises…."

Iggy gave a very, very bitter laugh before finishing his march out of the room, a few curses following along with him. Ella remained still for a moment before her legs gave out beneath her and she started to cry. I was worried for my strawberry haired friend. Iggy didn't trust easily, especially after what happened with his biological parents, and Ella had just betrayed the trust he had given her. Gazzy also seemed to want to go after him, but he remained in the room.

"What was it you said about not wanting to lose your boyfriend?" Annabeth sneered. "You really did grade A work, traitor."

I imagined that everyone in the room was thinking the same thing as me _You go girl!_ Who knew that Annabeth could be so snappy? Then again sarcasm comes easily to a teenage girl whose boyfriend has just been taken. Especially when it was the fault of a supposed ally. Anyone who tried to do that stuff to me and Fang would be, well, they'd probably be dead.

"So do we have a plan, yet?" Leo asked as he scratched his curly hair.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Piper and Jason were sitting together on a bed holding each other's hands or at least trying their best to not make it obvious to Annabeth. Frank and Hazel didn't seem to have too much of a problem being platonic for their friend's sake.

"Yes." Annabeth muttered "Get Percy back and beat those scientist and monsters to bloody pulps."

 **Few, that was a long chapter. Poor Iggy, poor Percy, very stupid Ella. Please review!**


	35. Annabeth-Chapter 35

**To start off, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the long wait. I've not only been busy but I feel like this chapter may also be kind of rushed. Don't worry, I'll give Percy a chapter next. I also wanted to tell you guys my theory on characters that get kidnapped and abused in stories often. We as fans and writers like to see our favorite characters go through turmoil, weather it's a way to make the character even more relatable or you want to have people sympathies with your character. My theory is that them more abuse a main character receives in a fanfiction or story, the more love that character has from the writer or fan.**

 **Basically an example would be: Percy wump= love3**

 **Many people also like to see characters rise up from the pit of despair because it gives us hope for ourselves.**

 **I love Percy. Even in my own original stories, non fanfictions, I give some of my characters tragic back grounds or a tragic story progression, but a resolution. There are so many tragic or sad or dramatic fanfictions that revolve around Percy in the PJ and HOO series because many fans love him. That's my theory at least, if you don't agree, it's fine, but this is just how I feel and what I've noticed within some of these dramatic stories for any franchise.**

 **I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson not me...**

Annabeth-Argo II

Red, red as far as my blurry eyes could see. Percy was gone, he was gone and the girl responsible was still thinking about herself. I had already formulated a plan to get my Seaweed brain back. It was the only thing that kept me sane while I had been unable to move after collapsing on the deck. We would need the centaurs, Greek demigods, and Roman demigods.

"Why the centaurs?" Hazel asked me. I had just finished going through my plan out loud and fixing any details that didn't sound right.

I smiled ruefully, "Well, they are excellent fighters, but they can also get our back up here quickly. The Romans have their eagles, the lab won't take them any time at all to get to, as for us. The Argo is going to go in full gear to the labs, we'll storm them and get Percy back."

It was a fairly flawless plan, Argo II would also serve as a way to blow up, well everything. I found it fun to imagine aiming one of the cannons for Jeb's head and stopping his insanity. We needed to get a hold of Chiron. I would have Jason talk to the Roman camp. Once the plan was set, everyone pretty much dispersed from the medical room. Everyone except for me and Ella.

I did despise her, I did hate her for taking Percy from me. But seeing her broken and teary faced on the floor, it reminded me of myself after my boyfriend had been abducted from camp. The difference between me and her is that my boyfriend was taken across the country, her's is the other room refusing to talk or even look at her. Percy's mushiness must be rubbing off onto me. I internally groaned to myself as I walked to the other girl.

"Look, what you said earlier, about having your boyfriend taken from you, you aren't the only one." I spoke softly. My more vengeful nature made me want to slap her, but I had to remind myself that Jeb used her emotions against her. Even if she was foolish enough to fall for it. "You see, Percy was kidnapped from our camp. I had no idea where he went, what happened, who had him? As a daughter of Athena not having answers was irritating and painful. I didn't get to see him or even hear from him for months, eight to be exact. We found out from Jason that Percy probably was suffering with amnesia. It was likely, without his memories, he was going to be snapped up by another girl. That scared me because my boyfriend was the total package; sweet, loyal, kind, funny, handsome, smart, but not smarter than me. A girl would be crazy not to go crazy for him.'

Another time before, I was absolutely sure he had died. It was funny, I had finally gotten the courage to show him how I felt about him, and at the moment he was trying to sacrifice himself to protect me."

Ella didn't say anything, she didn't move, she was just still as she let what I say sink in. I didn't know what more to say or if I had it in me to comfort her at all. All of her friends were upset with her, I was upset with her, and she was pretty much on hostile territory. Slowly, she turned her large brown eyes onto me. Her face was red and eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I'm not sorry for trying to protect the people that I love." Ella began. "But I….I shouldn't…I wish I had realized what would happen if the flock had found out what I had done. I thought this was something…I hadn't realized that they all had gotten so attached to you all, especially Percy. Ha, even I found myself not wanting to give him to the white coats. I…I love Iggy, Annabeth. And now he hates me, I just don't understand where I…"

I frowned, "You went wrong when you decided to go around everyone to get what you wanted. Look, I'm not going to sit here and tell you everything you did wrong, you'll get enough of that from the flock and your mom, but I am going to ask you, what are you going to do to make it right?"

Before she could ask me what I meant I left the room. My whole body trembled, my head throbbed, I only was just outside the medical room's door when I leaned against a wall and slid down. Against my better judgment I sobbed, and I wasn't doing a good job being quiet about it (stupid concussion, it was making me so emotional). My poor Percy! I wanted him back, I wanted to feel less useless, and I wanted to go back to the night we both fell asleep on the couch watching the zombie movie.

My dream had warned me, and I had done nothing to prevent it.

"Annie." A hand grabbed my shoulder. When I looked up it was Thalia. "Oh, Annabeth."

She knelt down and wrapped me in one of her signature motherly hugs. It was odd that a sixteen (technically she really was supposed to be twenty something like Luke had been) year old girl was so accustom to being a comforting hand. But then again, it seemed Max was the same way. Percy even mentioned it one time. I let Thalia treat me like the seven year old girl she had found on the streets all of those years ago.

"Jason got a hold of the Roman camp, they are already mounting up and grabbing any non-magical weapon they can scrounge." She told me. "I called Chiron, he is already getting a group of demigods and centaurs together, and they all are going to meet us at the school. Tyson is even going to be riding in on Mrs. O'Leary."

I gave a watery laugh, "Percy would love to see his hellhound and his brother. Hey, Thals, should I call Sally and tell her what's going on."

"It might be best to wait until after we get Kelp head out of trouble again."

 **Okay, I hope this chapter was good. See, Annabeth is a big enough person to be kind to her enemy. I hope to put Percy's chapter up as soon as humanely possible. And for those of you who want some more FAX moments please send me some ideas :)**


	36. Percy-Chapter 36

**Here is the next chapter, its Percy's point of view. If the ending seems a little weirdly written it's because I changed it from third person to first person. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson, not me.**

Percy-?!

I had no idea where I was. Everything had been a blur; the last thing I remembered was waking up and snuggling next to Annabeth. Brief sounds of a squealing engine and voices chattering with excitement reached my ears, but other than that I couldn't quite grasp the world around me. Well, except for the fact my whole being was sore. It was like someone quite literally had sapped the life from me.

"-ject one-half….ut...tests." A voice jabbered excitedly above me.

Another came in angrily, "He's…..no….we….ne-…"

I couldn't make out any placement of words that made since. Their whole conversation was fragmented and distorted by my blurry thoughts. The only thing I knew for sure was that the school had me again. _Great, Jackson, your pathetic butt is going to get rescued again_ , my mind scolded me for being recaptured. I slowly opened my eyes and let them scale upwards to the foggy form of Jeb kneeling next to me.

He smiled kindly, almost as if he were happy to see his captive awake. I still didn't know what he had to gain by playing the 'nice' card. Jeb has done nothing but act as if I mattered to him as more than a simple, helpless test subject. He discreetly reached into his lab cot's pocket and pulled out a syringe. It had a clear fluid in it, but I couldn't make out much more than that, if I was at my full capacity, I would have been able to destroy the device with no problem.

I was weak, however, weak like a drowsy kitten.

Knowing full well I wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying, I read his lips as he said the word 'cure'. As a demigod who could be poisoned at any moment, the word 'cure' was a common and very important word. I could do nothing but watch as he brought the needle down and plunged it expertly into my neck. There was a brief pressure and then an icy coolness that spread through my entire body, a coolness I hadn't been used to since I had gotten sick. Even still, I was exhausted.

Against my will my eyes slid shut.

I didn't know how much later it was when I had woken up, but I was no longer in the helicopter. My arms and legs were strapped down to a table, I could feel the bones of my wings protesting at the weight of the rest of my body against them. One thing I knew for sure was that I would never be able to sleep comfortably on my back again. The room I was in was cold and a pristine white. All of the color bleached out from it.

There was equipment and other tools used for the scientist sick purposes on the counters. I was strapped down so tightly that I couldn't even reach riptide to cut myself free. It was frustrating, they weren't taking any chances of me escaping again. What else had they injected me with while I was out? I heard the whooshing sound of the door sliding open. Jeb came walking in by himself, no scientist cronies stumbling in behind him.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked him, glaring as I did. He was so insane that he didn't have the sense to shrink back in fear like so many others did when I gave a death glare.

Jeb grabbed a small rolling stool and pulled it to be next to the table. I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand on end when he grabbed my hand in his own. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Stay away!" I snarled like a wolf. "You don't have to act like you care about anything other experimenting on me."

"Percy," He looked almost wounded by my words. "I'm doing you a favor, if your mother really understood what I was doing for you, she'd approve of what we are doing to you."

If my skin was crawling before, it was now trying to rip itself from my body when he mentioned my mother with such a familiar tone. He couldn't have known my mom, right? There was no way she could be friends with someone as cruel as him. Jeb tighten his grip on my hand and pat me on the shoulder. Was he trying to calm me down?

"Move it or lose it." I growled through my teeth, half tempted to bite him.

He smiled sadly, but showed no sign to heeding my threat, "Percy, I'm sure Sally wouldn't approve of you misbehaving like this."

"You don't know my mom!" He was really pushing my buttons.

"Oh but I do, son."

Jeb went on to talk about the summer that he had met my mom. He told me that he was very intrigued by her and her relationship with her boyfriend (my dad). The scientist told me he had discovered my dad's real identity when spying on them. The School had always suspected the existence of immortal beings, but meeting my father only confirmed it. Finding out I was on the way was, what Jeb called, a blessing.

"I tried to offer your mother money if she gave you to us when you were born." Jeb told me as he adjusted his glasses. "She vehemently refused, ha, your father almost took my head off when I had made my offer."

 _I wonder why?_ I thought sarcastically. Internally I was happy to hear how protective my father was of me.

The scientist released my hand and stood with a soft smile on his face, "Well, I think it's about time we get you ready for containment."

"What?" I frowned.

"We can't make you any more genetically perfect than you already are, giving you those wings was like adding paint to the _Monna Lisa_." He told me as he started to rifle through one of the cabinets and the fridge which held all of their chemicals. "Though we do have one more injection we want to give you, and when you wake up you'll find that you've developed even more abilities. Some you already possess will become enhanced."

My heart began pounding even more as he walked back to me and started to press the needle against my inner elbow, "Wake up? Seriously, what are you going to do to me?"

I winced he shoved the needle into my arm and could do nothing but watch as he pushed the plunger. It didn't take long for my eyes to cross in pain. Fire ripped its way through my veins. I thrashed and fought against my restraints. My screams echoed across the baron walls of the room and back to me, sounding like a wounded animal rather than a human. Jeb grabbed me by the shoulder and tried to pin my shoulders down.

"Don't worry, son." He shouted over my screaming. "Once your convulsions stop, I will give you something to help you relax."

The fire slowly, way too slowly, relented gentle burn. Cooling tears trailed down my face and my body continued to spasm ceaselessly. What had he injected me with? I coughed and coughed as the pain trickled down to a throbbing. Jeb said something that was supposed to be comforting; it was the exact opposite.

The scientist quickly pushed yet another drug into my system before undoing the straps that held me down.

My first instinct was to fight, I threw a fist up, but I might as well have been punching through a large brick of Jell-O. The stuff that was supposed to 'relax' me was making my whole body numb and weak. Jeb easily pushed away my fist as he began to pull me off of the table. A couple more scientist walked in and snatched me from his arms so that Jeb could walk ahead. I could feel my feet scrap heavily against the floor as they dragged me.

I fought to remain conscious. The drug kept pulling the world in and out of focus. Where were they taking me? A 'nice, cozy' cage to lock me in? I still weakly pulled against their grips, but it was useless.

"Here we are." Jeb smiled and opened a space in a wall. At least I thought it had been a wall before it had opened like a sliding door. My head felt like it was filled with cotton balls and fog. I was hearing sounds almost as if they were echoes of the original. With clouded eyes I watched as Jeb walked ahead.

The room was large, like an empty warehouse. The walls were nothing but solid metal and the only door in the room was the one we had entered in. I wondered what the purpose was of them bringing me to the vacant space. My question was answered when, with the wave of his hand, Jeb made a portion of the floor slide up to reveal a human sized chamber. Cold waves of air came tumbling out of the new hole at my feet.

"Wh…What…is…that?" I felt numb from the drugs.

Jeb turned to look at me with an almost sad smile, "It's a cryogenic containment unit. You will stay here until the day the apocalypse arrives."

That thought sent a shot of panic through my mind. I didn't know how long he'd be frozen, stuck in time. I briefly thought about when Thalia was trapped in that pine tree. When I woke up after sleeping for eight months. Would I be just like his cousin? Didn't I almost end up like her at one point?

"N…N..no!" I tried to pull away from the two scientist holding me. "You can't do this!"

"Don't worry project one-half." One of the scientist tried to assure me. "The freezing will not harm you in the least. We've set up enough measures to preserve your life force for as long as necessary."

I felt disgusted as crude images of myself trapped by these cruel men came to my mind. They dragged me into the sleek mint green containment unit. My struggles were muted as I was forced into the machine. I winced as they chained my wrist and ankles in place. Once I was secure they went to work sticking needles in my neck and into the crooks of my elbows. My fear only continued to bubble once I felt his body being pumped with substances I couldn't hope to know.

"Don't worry Percy. Those IVs will give you all you'll ever need to survive." Jeb spoke softly as if trying to assure me that I was safe. I almost scoffed at the idea. "The ones in the crook of your elbows will provide you with enough nectar and Ambrosia to keep you strong and healthy. The one on the right side of your neck will keep you asleep until the apocalypse."

"What about the other one?" I demanded. "How do you even know about nectar and Ambrosia?"

All of the scientist went silent as they continued to adjust all of the machines around me. I wanted nothing more than to tear every one of the devices off of my body, but I couldn't even lift my pinky finger. Jeb continued to smile at me and even, much to my discomfort, pat me on the head almost like a father would his son. I eyed the tubing of the needle that went into the left side of my neck. A gold substance was slowly crawling up towards me.

"It's a golden apple, reduced to nothing more than a liquid, it will-as I'm sure you know- make you immortal." I felt sick, and it wasn't just because of the tranquilizers. Jeb seemed to understand the devastation in my eyes and once again ran his fingers through my hair, trying, and failing, to be comforting. "I'm sorry Percy, but the next generation needs a leader who will be around forever."

"Next generation?" I echoed dully. If I hadn't been horrified enough as it was, the other scientist gave me a quick glimpse at all of the other, occupied, cryogenic chambers that were hidden under the floor. "Father help me."

"We're done, sir." A scientist said after finishing what had probably been final adjustments on my sleep chamber. I could feel myself becoming more and more tired as I tried to blink the blurry parts away. I wanted to shake my head, regain my senses, but it was just way too heavy.

Jeb cracked one more sincere smile, "Don't worry Percy, it will only seem like a few moments."

I dimly noticed the chamber give a hiss before it began dragging me under ground into another long, forced slumber.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	37. Max-Chapter 37

**Warning chapter contains the following: FAX, FAX, Momma Max, and more FAX... you may be plagued with 'awes' and sickness from how sweet it is...if not, than you are immune to this contagious outbreak...sorry I'm kind of a dork :)**

 **In all seriousness I hope you all enjoy this next chapter**

 **Anyway disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson, not me**

Max-Argo II

It was safe to say Mom was not happy to hear about Ella's betrayal. She wanted us to drop her off at the house as soon as we were able. I assured her we would before I hung up. I still couldn't believe that Ella had sold Percy out, even if she was trying to protect us. Ella was my sister, but this really was a bitter pill to swallow.

As 'Momma Max' I decided that I needed to check up on Iggy, he was the most outwardly upset about Ella. It didn't take me long to find the room he was hiding in. Iggy was sprawled out onto the bed with his arm over his face and his strawberry blond hair standing out against the dark covers. I knew he was probably building up his walls again, calculating how to fix the damage Ella had caused. He really didn't trust easily.

"What do you want, Max?" It really annoying how he could always know when I was there.

With an unseen smile, I walked over and sat on the bed next to him, "I just wanted to…I was going to come up with a lame excuse as to why I am here, but really, I want to see if you're okay, Iggs."

"I'm fan-freaking-tastic." He muttered as he turned over onto his face. "Now can you leave me alone?"

Words wouldn't fix this, how could they? There are no words for how devastating it is when someone you trust, you love, betrays you and your family. Instead I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Iggy probably wanted me to let it go and leave, but I wasn't going to leave until he knew he could trust me, the flock. At the end of the day, we'd never deceive him.

"I can't believe she thought they'd leave us alone." Iggy muttered into his pillow. "What's next, they promise to make me see again? Who would she trade next? You guys are my family not trading cards. To think I still lo…."

Iggy went quiet, I guess he wasn't trusting himself to say anything more, but a soft snore made me realize my exhausted friend had fallen asleep. I chuckled and took my hand away, making sure that he was able to breathe alright before leaving the room. It was a good thing he could fall asleep, I on the other hand wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I was too riled up.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around with a torn side." Fang warned. He scared me by appearing just down the hall.

He startled me so badly that I aggravated my wounds. "Geeze, Fang."

Fang came closer, his bruises and scrapes were already fading. How long had he been waiting for me to get done talking to Iggy? He placed his hand on my sore side causing me to hiss in discomfort. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have punched him. I jumped back from his touch, which under normal circumstances, I'd do the exact opposite.

He scowled in annoyance, "Max, Percy needs you to be at your best when we get to the School."

"I'm not tired, Fang." I told him. "And what about you, your eye is still pretty swollen."

His warm hands shot up to cup my face. Fang gave me his typical and infuriating smile as he slowly leaned his face closer to mine. I was expecting a kiss, one that would start and never seem to stop, but he kept his lips hovering inches from my own. What was he trying to do? Tease me.

Well I wasn't bothered in the least bit.

"You've got a slight fever, sleeping will help take it down."

I smiled and pressed my forehead into his, "Who are you, Papa Fang?"

"It's only right," He bantered back. "After all, you're Momma Max."

My cheeks became hot like fire. Momma Max and Papa Fang, I liked the sound of that. Fang let go of my face when I began to lean into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me closer. I could feel him gently rub his fingers between my shoulder blades.

He was such an evil mastermind, Fang knew that being rubbed between my shoulder blades made me relaxed. Perhaps he thought that it would make me fall asleep. Unfortunately, he was very correct, I could hardly keep my eyes open. Before I knew it he was already sweeping me off of my feet. Literally, he was pulling a knight in shining armor thing and carrying me off to the infirmary.

Both Angel and Annabeth were in there, Annabeth trying hard to stay awake and read a book on the structure of the Hoover Dam, though I could tell her heart wasn't into it. Angel was passed out, sleeping curled up on her cot. Her fever had vanished and she was starting to look better than before, but I didn't think I wanted to let her off the ship when we went to save Percy. Fang gently set me on the cot next to Angel. Regardless of my exhaustion and my injury, I still reached over to move some of her curly hair from her sleeping face.

It was almost hard to believe she wasn't the little girl in the strawberry patch anymore.

"Get some rest, Max." Fang ordered gently as he brushed his hand through my knotted hair.

Against my will my eyes were already shutting, "I'm the one who gives the orders and you silently agree, isn't that our whole dynamic."

"Of course, Fearless Leader." He may have kissed me on the cheek, but I was way too gone to register it.

When I finally woke up again I felt a smaller body curled up against my own. I didn't have to look to know Angel had climbed into bed with me, much like she did back at the E house. On instinct I blindly began to run my fingers through her soft hair. No matter what she did or how old she got, she was still my baby. After a while, I began to wonder if anyone else was still in the room. I cracked my eyes and looked where the blond demigod had last been. She was gone.

Then I turned over, being careful not to wake Angel, and sitting in the chair next to my bed was Fang. He had fallen asleep. It was actually rather cute; his chin was resting against his shoulder and his lips were parted so he could breathe better. I could see that someone had taken the liberty of covering him with a blanket while he was out cold. Though not as amusing as it would have been if someone had penned him, but still a sweet gesture.

I untangled myself from Angel and went to Fang. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I gave him a kiss on the lips. It was kind of awkward, with his mouth being slightly open, but I enjoyed it none the less. I hadn't been expecting him to wake up; first his shoulders tensed, our fight instincts were always the first ones activated, then he slowly relaxed and started to kiss me back. When we separated we were out of breath, a usual condition that came with our kisses.

"I prefer you waking me up this way." He sighed sleepily. "So much better than you kicking me in the soft spot."

"I like this method as well." I gave him another peck on the lips (ha, get it, peck, as in like a bird?). I would have continued our banter, however, we had other things to be concerned about. "How long was I asleep? Where did Annabeth go?"

Fang rubbed his eyes, "I was half asleep, but I think they mentioned something about a meeting with the others who were going to help us. They wanted to let you and me sleep off our injuries, she said that they would brief us later."

"How about we hurry and try to make it to the rest of the meeting?" I hauled Fang to his feet and pulled him out of the room I wished Annabeth would have just woke me up for the meeting. But I had to admit, sleeping did make me feel better.

 **Please review!**


	38. Annabeth-Chapter 38

**Hey guys, it has been forever! I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I've just been exhausted and unable to get much time to just sit and write. This chapter will be kind of slow, but it will pick up in the next chapter. Again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and comments on this story. :)**

 **One more note, have you seen that they are making a Maximum ride movie?! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see this book finally go onto the big screen.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

Argo II- Annabeth

I had spent hours staying awake, reading, trying anything I could to keep myself distracted. It was a blessing when Leo had limped in to tell me that everyone had arrived and the leaders of each group were ready for a quick meeting. After covering Fang, who was practically asleep, with a blanket I followed Leo to the room where everyone was waiting. Chiron, Reyna, Clarisse, and many other familiar faces crowded the room, including one Sally Jackson. I nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her.

"Sally, what are you doing here?" I demanded as I walked up to her. Immediately I regretted going against Thalia's advisement and telling Sally what was going on. Her face turned pale and she looked exhausted.

"I want to help any way I can."

She seemed to forget that she was a mortal. Despite all of her courage and strength, she couldn't be on the front line. Percy would not be able to handle it if Sally got hurt. I wouldn't be able to either. We had gotten close when Hera took Percy away. Sally trusted me to bring Percy home then, so why was she reluctant to wait now?

I gave her a hug, "I know you do, but putting yourself in danger is not a good idea. If anything happened to you, I don't think Percy or I would be able to forgive ourselves."

She tighten her arms around me as if I would slip away. I loved Sally. She was an awesome parent and a wonderful person all around. I knew Percy was such a sweetheart because of her. It took me a moment to realize, she was tired of waiting on the sidelines. She had to be here. Ready to welcome him with open arms that would hold him and never let him go.

"You can stay." I told her softly. "But you stay on the ship. No heroics. Besides you can help take care of the wounded. I'll bring Percy to you as soon as possible, I promise."

Sally nodded and released me so I could address the rest of the people in the room. They all shifted uneasily, wanting nothing more to rush in and get Percy back. I scanned the crowd to see if I could find a guilty looking face, sure enough Tyson was sitting in the corner with Mrs. O'Leary. The two were trying to make themselves seem smaller and unnoticeable but I knew that they were the ones responsible for Sally's appearance on the Argo II. It was kind of miraculous they had brought her here, I mean us non-children of death demigods can have a hard time with shadow travel. How had it not driven Sally insane on the way over here?

Percy's mom grabbed my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Don't be too mad at him, he wanted to help, and Chiron wouldn't bring me."

I released a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. Sally was about as stubborn as her son. And Tyson was an enabler, then again so was I. "Okay people, the place we are going to infiltrate is a secure mortal organization. Their first and second line of defense are their soldiers and the Erasers."

"You mean…." Connor giggled. Travis picked up when his brother couldn't continue. "They're going to chuck erasers at us?"

"No, I mean they have giant dog mutants that are almost more devastating than a Hellhound attack." I scowled at the twins. "Percy is in serious danger, now it not the time to be making jokes, if you don't have anything significant to say that would help Percy then I suggest you wait on the deck until we finish our plans."

Grover walked to me with a concerned frown. "Come on, Annabeth, you know they are worried about Percy too."

I tried not to let my anxiety affect me too much, but in the time it took them to make that joke, I could have almost been done relaying my plan. With a long sigh I continued to speak.

"As I was saying. They have the soldiers and Erasers, from what Max and the others have told me, these Erasers can change shape and look completely human, er, more like a supermodel. I guess if you don't recognize them, don't trust a pretty face." I warned. "The plan is simple, we have some divisions fighting on the outside, you're main line of defense will be Argo II. Leo will set it up so that it will fire at the school and the Erasers. Our second line will be helping to push me, the other seven, and the flock into the school."

Everyone was starting to look leery. I didn't blame them, we weren't supposed to be fighting humans, only mythological monsters. Even if the workers of the school were just barely in the 'human' category, they were still mortals. Clarisse finally spoke up, sounding every bit like the trailblazing warrior she is.

"Fight to kill or incapacitate them."

A voice chimed up from the back, "Definitely to kill. Knock them out if you can, but you better make sure they stay down."

Max came walking in, she no longer looked as pale or as tired. She gave everyone an evaluating scowl as she held onto Fang for support. Fang followed her suite, trying to assess all of the demigods in the room. I motioned them to stand by me and give their feedback on how to handle fighting the school and their monster mutts.

"Well, they are mortals. I have always taught my students not to harm mortals. No matter how vulgar they are." Chiron, my mentor, obviously didn't like the idea of killing any mortal. "Isn't there a better way."

"All due respect, if anyone has that mindset, you might as well go home." Fang told the centaur.

Most demigods looked surprised when Fang had made that suggestion, but he was entirely right. These people won't give us the same indulgence that we could give them. I have seen that every time we have had a near encounter with them. Heck, the Erasers wanted to kill me for the fun of it when they had come for Percy. The School and its employees had no sense of morality. That made them dangerous.

Max nodded, "These people will not give you the same luxury, they won't be merciful. They torture children for a living, killing and capturing won't be met with any qualms. If we aren't aggressive enough you guys could be their next victims."

The whole room went still. We were well aware of the awful and nasty ways that monsters killed demigods, but for a threat to come from a mortal, for us to have to fear mortals, it was an entirely new concept. I reminded the Greek demigods briefly of the battle we had on Percy's sixteenth birthday and told them to fight even more fiercely than we had in Manhattan. The Romans provided everyone with any non-magical weapon they could find. It wasn't much, in fact some of them looked rather ancient, but they would have to do.

"If everyone is clear on the plan, we attack up in ten." I muttered as I grabbed a silver blade. "Be ready."

My head was pounding; the concussion was making itself known. I half thought I would collapse as I left the meeting room. Chiron couldn't know about how injured I had gotten. Despite his faith in me, I knew that the old centaur would try to bench me from the fight. Max and Fang, both who were also still a little wobbly, followed close behind.

"Are we really that close to the School already?" Fang asked. "I thought that it would take a lot longer."

I smiled softly, "Leo can get the Argo II to go pretty fast, especially when he knows what I'm like when I get testy. The others, from the Roman and Greek camps, have other means of quick travel."

Max was looking over my shoulder at someone, when I turned I saw that her gaze was directly onto Sally. "She's Percy's mom right?"

Sally must have felt our eyes on her because she looked our way before she walked up. She had that typical; _I'm smiling because if I wasn't I'd be crying_ \- smile on her face. If one didn't know her as well as I did-they wouldn't see it at all, but I knew it all too well. I could sense Fang and Max instinctively tense up before they decided that they weren't being threatened.

"Hello, Max, right?" Sally looked like she wanted to hug the bird girl, but she thought better. "I want to thank you for taking care of my son."

"You're son is quite a hand full," Max grinned cheekily. "But I am fairly used to handfuls. I have five other mouths to feed. I promise, Sally, We will get Percy back from the School."

Sally's blue eyes went misty, "I know you will. My son, has an uncanny ability to find and befriend good people."

If she had said the same thing to me when I had first met Rachel I probably would have full heartedly disagreed. I had absolutely hated Rachel, but Percy assured me that she was a good person. And of course he was right. Now he had found Max and her team who were a lot like us.

"I do have one favor to ask though," Max began. "My youngest member, Angel, I don't think she's ready to fly let alone infiltrate an evil base-…"

Sally smiled, "I'd be happy to keep an eye on her for you."

Max nodded gratefully before wandering off with Fang. I watched as Sally's smile slowly began to wane. She was most likely thinking about Percy again. We were so close to getting him back, to fighting the school. Yet like everything, the closer you got, the farther it felt. I wanted to comfort her in some sort of way, but couldn't think of anything that I could say that hasn't already said. So ultimately we just sat against a wall together until it was finally tie for us to start the invasion on the school.

"I'll bring him back." I promised once more before heading to the deck with the rest of our infiltration party.

The romans mounted up onto their eagles and Reyna on her Pegasus. The Greeks and the ones who didn't have a ride made their way off of the boat and down towards the ground. Everyone giving a battle cry with the name of their godly parent or grandparent. I would have laughed about how ridiculous they sounded, but I had bigger things to worry about.

Max walked up to me and gave my shoulder a nudge, "Are you ready to face the school?"

"To save Percy, I was born ready."

She gave a nod and both she and Fang grabbed me by my arms to take me into the air. I felt as if I were on a roller coaster as they brought me over the edge before we went into a strait dive towards the ground. The large cold building of the School grew closer and closer into view, waves of demigods falling from the sky like rain. It took mere moments for the school's alarms to blare through the hot desert air.

 **Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	39. Max-Chapter 39

**Here's my next chapter, a lot quicker than the last one. I hope you enjoy it! There is a lot of action and violence in this chapter. My internet has been acting a little bit funny so I may have a hard time with updating, and then there is the occasional writers block. I should be able to update again soon.**

 **And I want to thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad that I am doing so well with this story. Please keep it up! Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

Max-Free falling towards the School

At first I wasn't too sure about our odds against the school. I mean there were many of the demigods, but the school would still out number us. It was a surprise how fiercely the other demigods fought, they wasted no time slicing through the first wave of Erasers. Some of them were taken aback by the gore. A few weaker stomached campers hurled once or twice before returning to the fight.

Our group continued to fight towards the school. The winged Erasers flew at us and Annabeth did her best to fend them off, cutting stomachs open and severing wings from their bodies. Thalia had insisted she'd come as well-forgoing her fear of heights- and was riding around on Percy's Pegasus, Black Jack. She would send lightning bolts at the Erasers and send them falling from the sky. Grover had chosen to ride the winged horse too, but he did most of the steering while Thalia did her work.

Frank had turned into a giant bird and Hazel clung onto his back for dear life, ducking whenever an Eraser got too close. Bird Frank would use his giant beak to attack the any monster that had tried to go after his girlfriend.

Jason and Piper, were also flying down, though they didn't have as easy of a time defeating the vicious monsters that came after them. Piper was cradled in his arms bridal style and she could only slash out with her blade when a monster got close enough. Iggy and Gazzy were flying together; throwing bombs, punching bad guys, and the younger of the two giving the occasional _gas attack_. Those unfortunate Erasers could be seen falling to the ground in a nauseous yellow cloud. Nudge was following close behind with Leo in her grasp and I could faintly hear the Latino give a fire pun before he turned random Erasers into Molotov's.

I'd hate to see when his attack and Gazzy's gas met.

Sure enough, as the thought crossed my mind there was a huge ear shattering explosion. Both Fang and I were on the receiving end of the aftershock. For a scary moment Annabeth almost slipped from our grasps.

"Watch it!" I shouted. "We don't need to get burned here."

"Sorry." Gazzy and Leo shouted at the same time. The giggles that followed told me that they weren't at all sorry.

As the building of the school came closer into view, I couldn't help but feel a pit of dread form in my stomach. This place was full of such misery, torment, how could it still be standing. Every so often we'd here a BOOM from below as the Argo II shot at the School and Erasers precisely, just like Annabeth had promised. One lucky hit tore a hole through the side of the building. Some scientist who had been standing in that hallway had been thrown out and sent falling to their deaths.

Well, if they weren't dead already.

"Max, wait up!" I just barely heard the tiny voice squeak above all the noise.

Just above us was a small blond girl plummeting down after us. My heart leapt up to my throat, luckily Fang already knew what I needed and took my portion of Annabeth's weight while I shot up towards Angel who was still falling. _Not falling, flying_ my voice corrected. And here I had been enjoying all the time it had remained mute. Much to my displeasure, it was correct, I could see Angel beating her little, white wings as I got close enough to almost touch her.

"What are you doing here? Wasn't Sally watching you? Do you know how dangerous it is out here? You should be resting. Why didn't you stay in bed?"

Angel gave me her biggest and saddest blue eyes and pouted her lower lip out, "I may have used my powers to convince Sally that you had changed your mind about me coming, but Max, I want to help save Percy. I can help!"

I gave an aggravated sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to quell the headache that was beginning behind my eyes. Sending her back on her own wasn't an option, but I couldn't leave the group when we were so close to infiltrating the School either. Saving Percy couldn't wait. Who knows what the School has already done to him? Heck they could be trying to capture other demigods to experiment on while we argued. I didn't like it, but she was going to have to come with us.

"Fine." I growled. "But you stay by me or Fang at _all_ times. Got it."

"Yup!" She nodded before returning to her high velocity drop.

She's turning into me. I think I've become a bad influence.

Not too long after Angel, I caught up with the group and flew next to my second in command and Annabeth. Fang gave me a sideways glance.

"Don't ask." I muttered as I watched Angel dodge and kick Erasers that flew at her. "Just remind me that she's grounded when this is over."

"Yes, Mom." He teased.

"There's where we get in at." Annabeth shouted as she pointed at the still smoldering hole in the building. "We can avoid most of the Erasers and find a scientist who'll lead us to Percy."

And so like cannon balls shot from a cannon we all zoomed into the hole at impressive speeds, all while not becoming splats on the wall. The daughter of Athena rubbed her red arms and looked for a sign. Or something to help us. There were some dead scientist on the floor, the living ones we found were too incapacitated to do anything. I patted one of them down, trying to find a key card or something to get us through some of the doors.

We walked around, collecting new ID's with different security clearance. We'd occasionally have to use one to open a door, but other than that everything was far too quiet. It was actually rather boring; the whole floor was practically dead. When we found a stair case our group clamored down the steps. There were like, hundreds of steps. The only reason we didn't use the front door was because we were trying to avoid finding trouble.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy groaned as we reached level four. He had long since tricked Jason into giving him a piggy back ride, though I knew very well he could more than handle walking down the stairs on his own. "Why do the scientist think they need so much cardio? It's not like they're the ones on the run all the time."

"They're just mice on a wheel, Gasman." Fang smirked. "They scurry around, thinking they are making progress, but they're really getting nowhere fast."

I laughed, "How very poetic."

Annabeth was far ahead of us, marching down the steps like a girl possessed. Thalia and Grover had to work to keep up with her, and stop the teen when she dared to stick her head too far into the hallway of the next floor. It took forever but she finally spotted someone on floor twenty. Before we could even react Annabeth raced out and pinned the white coat before she even knew what hit her. The woman screamed but instantly became quiet when Annabeth pushed the shoulder of her lab coat into her mouth.

"Listen." Annabeth muttered as she pressed her knee into the woman's back. "I've never killed a mortal who wasn't genetically modified or a demigod. I don't want you to be the first, so tell me what I want to know. Where is Percy?"

Slowly the daughter of Athena took the white fabric form between the woman's teeth. "I…I don't know who Percy is."

"Project One half." I interjected. "That's what you call him right?"

The woman's brown eyes shot up to me, "Maximum, you should stop all of this foolishness. The boy is important to the future of the human race as are you. You-"

"Cut the mad scientist rant." Annabeth snapped as she presented her blade before the woman's eyes. "Where is he?"

The scientist flinched, she had obviously never been threatened like this before. Her glossed lips trembled as if she were resigned to her fate. Part of me highly doubted that Annabeth would make good on her threat to kill the woman, though she did put on a good show. The demigoddess let the blade swing back and forth in front of the woman's face. On the fourth swing she cracked.

"I...I don't know where One half is, but a lot of the successful subjects have been moved to a room on the ground floor. Please don't kill me."

Annabeth gave a rueful chuckle, "Isn't that what all of your other experiments say before you freaks torture them."

The woman could only give half a scream before the Daughter of Athena knocked her out with a swift blow to the head. We all were staring at her in a completely different light. She scowled at our shocked expressions.

"I wasn't actually going to kill her. I just needed to get her to talk." Annabeth reasoned. "Rationally, none of these monsters would talk unless their own lives are threatened, but even then that is a gamble."

"Remind me that you can be very scary, Annabeth." Leo gave a weak smirk. "Very scary."

Annabeth ignored him and went back to the stairs. I looked at Fang and imagined if I were in Annabeth's place and he was in danger. Knowing me I would have done the exact same thing and maybe more. No one threatens my Dark Avenger, especially not the scientist. I briefly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before the rest of us followed the blond demigod farther and farther into the bowels of the School.

My legs were on fire by the time we had seen that beautiful 'G' letter on the wall. Just like the first floor we had been on, this one also seemed widely abandon. Our group walked around for a moment, breaking into random rooms in hope of finding the son of Poseidon, no such luck. Annabeth cursed in a different language, I didn't understand it but I felt the need to cover Angel's ears with my hands. Fang did the same to Gazzy.

"Calm down, Annie." Thalia soothed. "We'll find the Kelp head."

Annabeth sighed, "But who knows what else they are doing to him."

"But running around like a mad woman won't solve anything." Frank told her softly. "We won't give up until we find him, but you need to calm down. You can't think rationally when you're letting your frustration get the best of you."

With a nod she agreed to calm down.

" _It was foolish of you children to attack us_." A voice came over the intercom and destroying the illusion of the School being abandoned. " _You didn't think we'd have improved defense against invasion after the last time._ "

They could only be referring to the time we had broken into the School to break our friends out when they had taken Angel the first time. We were all taken by surprise as the floor shook and we could hear metal gears cranking. Annabeth, Thalia, and Jason leapt to the right while the rest of us jumped to the left. A portion of the floor began to rise and separate them from us. Piper cried out and ran towards her boyfriend.

"Jason!"

Too late.

We were sealed off from them and they were sealed off from us.

"This isn't good." Hazel frowned.

Fang knocked on the metal wall, trying to see how sturdy it really was. Gazzy knocked too, no doubt with plans for a bomb running through his little head. Though I immediately told him a bomb wouldn't be a good idea. We'd attract more attention than we already have. Though to say we didn't want to attract attention was pointless, a whole horde of Erasers came from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hello, Max." Ari grinned, showing off all his pointy teeth. "Long time no see, sis."

I stretched out my arms before me, my joints popping as I did so. Maybe I was asking for trouble by saying things were getting boring, but these monsters, well, they were asking for _a bad time_. My flock knew what to do immediately, the demigods also caught on quickly as well. At first I tried to charge at Ari, he however veered off course and went after Fang yet again. He always targeted Fang.

"Enough of that!" I snarled as I grabbed Ari's bushy tail and pulled him back towards me. "You are dealing with _me_ this time."

He whorled around and tried to claw my face but I dodged and karate chopped him in the back of the neck. The Eraser yelped as he stumbled forward and nearly fell onto his face. Ari kicked my legs from under me, making me fall onto my back. It took him only a moment to jump onto me. He pinned my arms down, his claws dug into my wrist.

"What's wrong Max, I thought you'd have more fight than that?" He mocked. I retaliated by kicking him in the shin and then in the gut. He went flying backwards and into the monsters that were fighting Hazel and Leo.

"Thanks for the assist!" The son of Hephaestus grinned.

Iggy threw a bomb at a fleet of incoming Erasers. And sent many of them scattering around the hallway. I wondered where he had been keeping that, but I shouldn't be too worried about that at the moment. Ari got to his feet and tried to go after Gazzy who was fluttering around, too busy kicking another Eraser in the head to notice the Ari coming at him.

"Wrong choice, Mutt!"

How cowardly could he be, going after someone while their back was turned? I ricochet myself from the ground and into the air just enough to avoid hitting the ceiling. As fast as a bullet I shot myself at Ari. He didn't know what hit him as I let myself fall and kick him in the spine. I felt his ribs crack as he stuck the floor.

"How about you pick on someone your own size!" I kicked him in the side and sent him rolling away.

Most of the Erasers were down with either a quick snap of the neck or a stab to the chest. All in all, our renegade rescue group could kick some serious Eraser butt. With very minimal injuries too. Ari and a few of the smarter beast in their group fled for their lives. Soon we were left alone in a charred, dead end hallway.

"That was…really quick." Gazzy almost seemed like he was pouting.

I ruffled his blond hair, glad that I had stopped Ari before he could hurt my second youngest flock member, "We have better things to do than fight the mutts. Like finding the others and saving Percy."

After one last check to make sure that the coast was clear; me, my flock, and the demigods headed down the smoky smelling hallway. We had scared the Erasers off and now had a clear path through the ground floor hall. It was time to regroup.

 **Did you get my Undertale reference? Ah, ha, I'm a dork. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**


	40. Annabeth-Chapter 40

**Hey guys, I hope you like this next chapter. And I'm sorry I haven't personally PM those of you with private accounts to thank you for your reviews and I'm grateful to all of you with and without Fanfiction accounts for your wonderful reviews. If you want to see some of my original own work, I have recently started a new Wattpad account and the author name BeccaLynn245. I will be posting my first story ASAP! It is a story I started my soft more year of high school, and I'm hoping to get a foot in the door for it to be officially published.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James patterson**

Annabeth- Ground floor of the School

I was beyond furious. We had just arrived at the stupid lab where those monsters did their horrifying experiments on people. Our group had been split up, but I was a woman on a mission. I wanted to find Percy and then send Jeb to Tarturus personally. We had just tore through our third group of Erasers when we finally found the jerk himself. The look of surprise on Jeb's face was satisfying; feeling the bones of his nose crack and shatter when my fist hit it was almost as joyful as me finishing a building design. The older man stumbled back.

"Where is he?" I screamed and kicked him hard in the shin. He cried out when his knee bent at an awkward angle. "Tell me!"

Jeb cradled his leg, "He's dead!"

I could feel the Thalia and Jason tense up behind me. It almost as if the air had been knocked from my lungs. For half a second I almost believed him, but then I suddenly felt angry rather than sad. With a scream I kicked the scientist in the ribs. He grunted and fell onto his back. I kicked him again in the chest.

"Liar! Tell me where he is!" I demanded angrily. "You're hiding him!"

"The boy is dead." Jeb insisted. "We tried to do some experiments on him and he couldn't handle it!"

"Now I know for sure you're lying." Thalia shouted. Electricity built up in her hands as she brought her fingers down towards his head. "My cousin wouldn't die by the likes of you, where is he?"

Jeb kept quiet, refusing to tell us where Percy was. Thoughts of how to torture the man ran through my head. He's tortured so many that it would be justified to do the same to him. Jason came forward and yanked the scientist to his feet. We were going to continue to interrogate him when Grover and the rest of our make shift team arrived. Max suddenly punched him in the gut.

"That felt good." She smiled and then got eye level with the man. "So are you going to tell us where our friend is?"

"Dead." Jeb managed to say.

I rolled my eyes. "Just give it up."

"I can find him," Grover began, "I still have the empathy link."

I watched my longtime friend as he closed his eyes to more easily connect with Percy. He led us down the hallway with closed eyes. Jeb gave a grunt as Jason dragged him along with us. I was tempted to hit the guy each minute we hadn't reached Percy. How could this man justify anything he's done to the flock, to Percy? The poor souls trapped in this building? The only benefit to dying in this place was going to the afterlife for a chance at a better life.

After a long time Grover came to an abrupt stop in front of a door-less portion of the wall. When he opened his eyes he let out a cry of indigence, "He's here, he has to be!"

"You must be off." Jeb grunted. "I told you all before, Percy Jackson is-"

"Wait!" Iggy yelped and pressed his ear to the wall. "Why is there humming?"

"Humming?" Gazzy asked and also pressed his ear to the wall. "I don't hear anything, Iggs."

Iggy shook his head, "It's faint, I almost didn't hear it. It sounds like machines."

"But there isn't a room here." Piper pointed out.

"Can't you all get it through your skulls?" Jeb protested loudly. I scowled at him for even implying I was stupid. "The boy is dead, his heart stopped, we burned the body."

Nudge ignored the scientist and pressed her fingers to the wall, "This isn't a wall, it only looks like it. There is a door here."

Sure enough she hit her knuckles against the 'wall' and a hallow sound echoed to our ears. I felt my hope soar when Nudges techno-pathetic abilities revealed a key pad panel. And without even being asked, the winged girl was already hacking though the device and getting the password. I could hardly contain my excitement when the door opened to a dark room. Light erupted in the dank space.

But yet again we were led to a new enigma-there was absolutely nothing in the room. It was empty, barren of even the most insignificant box. Thalia and Max and a few of the other older kids let out choice curses as they took in the lack of scenery. I wanted to, yet again, punch Jeb as hard as I could. He was making it difficult to find Percy.

"What Is this?" Fang demanded as he scowled at the vacant room.

"I told you that you won't find him because he is gone." Jeb told us.

Max shook her head, "I don't believe you, after all the times you've lied to us. There has to be some kind of trick."

I tried to find some possible way they could have stored Percy in the room. It was frustrating! Angel suddenly let out a gasp and clutched her head as she fell to her knees. I tried to help her back up. She whined and massaged her temples as if she had a headache. Max and Fang also swarmed around her. I wanted to know what she was hearing, what she was sensing.

"There are many people in this room, dreaming." Angle whimpered. "It's so confusing, I can't tell who is who."

Again I watched as Nudge set her fingers to the floor and used her abilities over technology to set the floor aglow. Mint green light flashed through the whole room. I felt myself gasp at the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of metal tubes flew up out of the floor. Frosty air filled the room as if each capsule had been full of dry ice. Inside each tube were shadowy humanoid figures.

"It's one giant storage room." Leo muttered. "Do you think we'll find Disney in here?"

"No funny repair boy."

I felt myself become full of despair. Desperately, I screeched, "Percy!"

My voice fell upon the deaf ears of the poor sleeping souls in their prisons. I rushed to the first one I could reach and forced it open. There was a boy in it, but he wasn't my boy. He looked like a mixture of humans and a ferret. He had a long pointed face, but a human head of hair. His fingers were clawed and peach color- like human skin. I was horrified by all of the tubes and IVs connected to his body.

Despite the fact that I didn't know who he was, I found myself gently removing each IV from his slightly furry arms. He twitched a little, but I didn't suspect that the sedatives would wear off anytime soon. I gently began to undo the cuffs around him so that I could free him from the container. He whined similar to an injured dog as I sat him down onto the ground and out of the tube. Max and the others had begun to do the same as me, freeing the poor trapped people.

Each new tube I made it too only made my heart sink whenever I saw that it wasn't who I was looking for. Jeb stumbled around frantically trying to convince us that Percy wasn't here, that he was…dead, but I wasn't going to ever believe what that man said. We were already halfway through the second large row, but we still hadn't found my Seaweed brain. I was getting to the point where I was just going to see who it was instead of freeing the captive. Some of the ones we had freed at the beginning had woken up and were helping us free others.

At one point Jeb had tried to run out of the room and get help to stop us, but luckily (and I can't believe I'm saying this) one of the spider hybrids had tied him up before he could get too far. I was still freeing the poor teens and praying that the next one I'd save would end up being Percy. I needed to see him, to hold him in my arms once again. I was about ready to force Jeb to tell me where they had hidden the son of Poseidon. Oh, you wouldn't believe what I had been thinking about doing to the evil man.

"It's hopeless," Jeb growled. "I've said it before and I will say it as many times as I have to in order to get it through your head, but he is dead."

If he tried to claim Percy was dead one more time…..

I grit my teeth and forced yet another container to open, my fingers had long since gone numb from the coldness of the air in each tube. With a protesting hiss it finally opened. The first thing I noticed was the stark black hair on the head of my latest rescue. His face was a mixture of peace, but it still looked as if he had been having bad thoughts just before he fell asleep. The set-up of his IV were far more complicated than any of the other teens. They glowed oddly, completely unlike any mortal made substance. In one of needles just above his collar was a golden liquid that was flowing in the side of his neck. I didn't know how fast or how much.

Just seeing Percy had frozen me in place, I didn't know what to do at first. On instinct I reached forward and gently yanked the golden cord from his neck. I watched as gold drops fell onto his shirt. He flinched a little as I took each needle out of his skin. Once he was free of that I gently began to remove the cuffs from his wrist. Percy slumped forward and since he was now very much taller than me, I had to work to gently pull him from the container and onto the floor.

"Percy." I whispered as I placed his head onto my lap. His skin was so cold, almost as if he were dead, but I knew it was just the air he was forced to be in. I ran my finger though his hair. "Come on Seaweed brain, wake up."

I barely listened as the other kids continued to free everyone. He needed to wake up, I wanted him to wake up. Percy gave a groggy groan as he shifted in his sleep. I rubbed circles on his arms, trying to warm his chilled skin. A smile came to my face when his twitching became more and more frequent. I kissed him on the forehead and watched as his features continued to change and contort. Finally, after forever, his eyes began to flutter open.

"No!" He screamed as he shot up and nearly whacked his forehead against mine.

I hugged him as tightly as I could, I could feel his chest heaving with heavy breaths, his wings pressed against me. "You're alright, Percy, I've got you."

He turned slightly in my arms to look at me. Percy looked as if he had woken from a nightmare, his green eyes were wide with surprise. I briefly wondered if this was similar to what he went through when he had woken up after Hera's spell. He grabbed my hands which were held against his chest and clutched them gently.

"Is to apocalypse happening?" He asked. "How long was I in there?"

I kissed him on the cheek, trying to calm him, "Maybe a few hours."

Percy tried to remove himself from my grasp, but I didn't want to let him go. Eventually he was getting too fussy for me to hold onto so I had to let him go. He stumbled around with the others to help us free the rest of the trapped kids. I frowned, something was definitely wrong with him. Like any good suspicious girlfriend I followed him around.

He tried his best not to look at me as he pulled teen after teen out of their containment unit. It seemed to take forever but we finally freed all of the kids. Jeb was still squirming in his webby trap, he stopped struggling when he saw that I had found and freed my boyfriend. The look on his face was enough to make me crush Percy's hand tightly in my own, as if to be sure no one else would yank him from my grasp.

"You were already too late to save him, children." Jeb slowly began to smile. "Isn't that right, son?"

Percy tensed next to me, his cheeks flushed angrily and I could see a familiar dark gleam come to his eyes. I squeezed his hand again, hoping to appease his wrath. He still glared at Jeb with stormy eyes, I wondered what Jeb meant by us being too late to save Percy. Jeb was grinning even more broadly.

"We've doomed you to an eternity, Percy Jackson!" The scientist laughed. "Soon your mother, your friends, your girlfriend, they will all die, but you, you will live on. Forever, all alone! You will become what we want regardless of what you want!"

"Percy?" I shook my boyfriend, fearful at the implication Jeb was making. "What does he mean? What did they do to you?"

The son of Poseidon ripped himself away from me and began to pace like he normally did when he was frustrated. I could feel the ground beneath us begin to shake, the clear fluids that had once been in the IV's started to fly freely through the air and surround Percy. The pressure in the room continued to grow with each passing moment. Percy seemed to be lost in his own world. A groan came from the building as the Earthquake continued to develop in strength. He walked until he came to a stop in front of the containment unit that he had been in, the golden liquid that he had been receiving had already made a large pool on the floor.

Percy stared at the puddle for a long moment, everything slowly began to calm down. I watched on painfully as an agonized scream escaped Percy. He fell to his knees in the gold puddle as if all his energy had fled him. Suddenly, all of his powers stopped and the watery fluid rained down on him, soaking his clothing. Percy made no effort to dry himself.

I bravely walked to where Percy was. He curled himself into a ball, trying to become smaller. His wings pressed heavily against the back of his shirt. For a moment I didn't know what was happening, but then I heard it. Percy was sobbing, I could see how desperately he tried not to, but the one guy I had never seen cry more than twice in my life time was a weeping mess on the ground. I ran a hand through his hair and tried not to follow his example.

"Percy," I asked. He wouldn't look at me.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth…" Percy muttered brokenly under his breath. "I'm sorry, Wise girl."

I looked more closely at the Golden fluid that was surrounding us. Faintly, I could feel a power coming from it, it definitely was something godly, but I knew it wasn't nectar or ambrosia. The sensation that came from this was familiar, but for a long time I didn't know why until I remembered Mt. Tam. I felt as if my entire being had fallen back into Tartarus. My whole body trembled.

"No, no, Percy, no…" I wept and hugged him, though it was awkward because it was from the side and he was all wet. "Please, tell me that it isn't….Oh gods."

He turned and clutched onto me desperately, as if I was already slipping away. And suddenly we were both bawling messes on the floor of our own personal Tartarus. The stupid scientist had taken him from me, regardless if it is physical or time wise, there was a great chance we could never have the life together that Percy dreamed that we would. They had snuffed it out along with Percy's mortality. Percy wouldn't even have Thalia to comfort him, because she was a part of the hunt.

"Guys?" Our friends reminded us they were there. Thalia frowned in concern, "What's going on?"

"They cursed me." Percy hissed as the last of his tears fell. "I should destroy every last one of those white coat monsters and their pet mutts."

I didn't know if I would be able to speak clearly but I clutched his damp shirt tightly, "Let's just get out of here."

 **Please don't kill me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update soon. I hope the characters weren't out of character. Tell me what you think :)**


	41. Percy-Chapter 41

**SSSSUUUUP! Hey I know I am always taking a long time to update. My school and job keep me rather busy, but I've just completed this chapter so I thought I'd update. And once I finish this story I will try to update my other story too.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

Percy- just outside the school

I felt empty-hallow, almost as if the nerves in my body had been shot dead. Annabeth clutched tightly onto my arm as we walked into the sunlight. Most of the demigods were starting to finish off the remainder of the Erasers who weren't trying to flee. It was an odd feeling, waking up after being frozen in a human refrigerator. On top of that I could sense the golden apple's magic still working its way through my system.

Not even my powers over water could stop it, the damage had been done. My blood and the golden apple were mixed.

"They got Percy!" Someone shouted. Cheers of the other demigods roared through the air like crashing waves.

Behind us the rest of our group and the freed experiments had finally cleared the building. I looked over my shoulder, it still seemed to be mocking me. There was a weird heat that filled my chest before the building suddenly blew up. Rubble rained down, but the explosion had turned most of it to dust before it could fall. Everyone stared in silent shock as the building crumbled away to nothing more than a pile of ash and twisted metal.

"Did they hit a self-destruct button?" Iggy asked. Gazzy bounced up and down as if he were on a sugar rush. "That was a big explosion."

Max scowled at the fire experts of the flock, "You mean you guys didn't manage to plant a bomb while our backs were turned?"

Gazzy gave a large grin, "I wish we had time to set up something as cool as that!"

"If it wasn't them, then who caused the big boom?" Thalia asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

I looked at what remained of the school building. Had the scientist managed to get out of there? What about the other experiments trapped inside? Jeb, was he still alive? We had left him in the cryogenic room tied up in mutant spider webs. Despite everything they had done to me I didn't know if I really wanted to be the cause of their deaths.

The weird pull in my chest, was that what caused the explosion, "I...I think it was me. I…I did this."

Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth all blinked in shock. I could hardly believe it either, but I had learned in my years at camp that whenever I got a strange feeling before something happened, I was usually the cause of it. If Zeus was annoyed about my wings, I could only imagine how much he would not like the idea of me being powerful and immortal. Weird, right? The idea of me being immortal.

I didn't want to be.

"Percy, how is it possible?" Hazel asked me. "I mean I know you're strong, but how…?"

With a frustrated sigh I ran my hand through my hair, "It probably has to do with what Jeb had injected me with before they put me on ice."

I remembered vividly the pain I had felt when Jeb had stuck me with the needle. Why did everything they did have to be so painful? My fingers ran over the small red dots on my arms, the little scabs stung at the slightest of touch. The marks on my neck also throbbed.

"The golden apple might also have something to do with your powers growing stronger too." Grover added meekly. "I'm really sorry, Percy."

Nudge frowned, "Isn't there anyway to make Percy mortal again? I mean, aren't the gods powerful enough to take it away."

Thalia laughed bitterly, "You mean 'if' they want to."

I tried not to think about that. I remembered how offended Zeus had gotten when I had refused immortality the first time. Knowing him he'd keep me immortal to spite me just because he felt like it. Many of them could make arguments as to why I should be a god. All of which would be hiding selfish motives.

Most of the other demigods had begun to leave the grounds of the School. The monsters were all dead and there was nothing left of the building. They were all filing out like fans leaving a rock concert. Some would call out to me and others would limp away with the help of other demigods. But it took almost no time to clear out.

"We'll figure it out, Percy." Annabeth assured me as she turned me to face her, both her hands clutched tightly onto my own. "There's someone up on that ship whose been waiting quite a while to smother you with hugs and kisses."

I blinked in surprise, "Mom. My mom is _here_?"

"Tyson brought her." She began as she intertwined our fingers. "Though before we go up there, does anyone have a bow or a ribbon?"

"Really that again." I rolled my eyes.

Grover, Thalia, and the seven all began to giggle like idiots. When I had come home after the Giant war, my lovely girlfriend had seen it fit to tie a bow into my hair as if I were a present. She had insisted that I was the best gift to give to my mom. Mom had also found the ribbon in my hair adorable. She had Paul take numerous pictures while she was smothering me with how much she had missed me.

Don't tell anyone, but I actually enjoyed being fussed over.

"I have a ribbon." Angel giggled as she handed a ribbon to Annabeth. Before I could even stop her, Annabeth was already tying it into my hair.

I was once again standing in front of my girlfriend with a girly ribbon in my hair. Maybe it was the fact that I never really wanted to cut it. Annabeth played with my hair a bit more before she found herself content, it seemed that playing with my hair was distracting her from our problems.

"Don't make that face, Percy." Max teased. "I'm sure your mom will love seeing you looking like a present."

Annabeth and I sent the others ahead, I was wanting a moment to gather my thoughts. As for Wise Girl, she wasn't going to leave me alone by the School, even if the place was nothing but rubble and ash. Was it actually over? I highly doubted that the School was the only place that experimented with human DNA. How many more people were being tortured in how many different places?

My whole body trembled with rage. I did my best to keep my powers in check, I didn't need to cause another earthquake or blow something else up. Annabeth grabbed my arm and rested her head against my shoulder. I resisted the urge to get a sniff of her hair to get rid of the antiseptic smell that stubbornly resided in my nose. Any last trace of the stench.

"Hey, Percy…" I felt my girlfriend gently place a finger under my chin and turn me to face her. She kissed me and my worries seemed to melt away a little bit. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

Seeing Annabeth's beautiful face, well, I couldn't stay mad for long, at least I couldn't spend the first hours after my rescue acting like an angry lunatic. I could see the familiar patients in her eyes. Though, underneath, she was just as scared as I was for our now uncertain future. I grinned slightly before I easily scooped her up into my arms bridal style.

She giggled in shock before wrapping her arms around my neck, "You know you're pretty cute with that bow in your hair, I think you should do that more often."

"You'd enjoy all of the other campers laughing at me, wouldn't you?"

"Only I can laugh." Wise girl assured me with a nod and a childish pout to her lower lip.

"Only _you_ can laugh?" I echoed. She nodded again and rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled before I gave her a kiss on the head. In one swift movement I let my wings come out and with one powerful movement we shot off into the air. Annabeth's arms tightened around me and I could hear her screams of surprise as we broke through a cloud. The water stuck to our hair and clothing. She pinched my shoulder for scaring her but I didn't really mind.

It didn't take me too long to reach Argo II because they had it pretty low for the battle. I landed heavily on the deck where other demigods and the flock were waiting. Just as I had managed to get Annabeth back onto her feet Tyson ran up and pulled me into a tight hug. I gave a heavy grunt as he spun me around. Wise Girl had side stepped easily, giggling at my predicament.

"Oh, brother, it is so good to see you!" My younger brother wailed. His large arms were squeezing the sensitive bones in my wings. "I am glad, but you should stop putting yourself in so much danger. My cyclopes army and I will protect you from now on!"

"T…Thanks, Tyson," I gasped, "But I don't think the army will be necessary, I plan to stay out of trouble like this for a while."

Tyson set me down and glanced over me critically with his large eye, "Okay, brother, but I still will order a century to protect you."

Before I could say anymore he marched off merrily going through a list of names out loud, some I couldn't even hope to pronounce let alone spell. That was my brother for ya, but you gotta love him. Other demigods greeted me and asked me how I was feeling. Even the Stoll twins tried to tear me away from Annabeth, something about the bond of 'brotherhood'. Needless to say she threatened to do something to them while they slept if they took me away.

They couldn't run away fast enough.

I was actually feeling calm, partially thinking up an argument that I could say to the Olympian council as to why they should remove my immortality. That is until I heard the familiar and somewhat irritating voice of my least favorite goddess. "Percy Jackson…"

"Hera." I began curtly as I glanced at her. I wondered if she had been on the boat or if she had managed to appear without my noticing. "To what do I owe, well, this unexpected…visit?"

The goddess gave me a bright smile, as if she hadn't stolen eight months of my life along with all of my memories not too long ago. Like she thought we were 'friends' or something. Annabeth 'discretely' put herself between me and Hera like a human shield. I resisted the urge to do the same to her, Annabeth wouldn't appreciate me making this about protecting her. She'd probably hit me.

"I am here to discuss to you your…"

"PERCY!" My mom came rushing out of the cabin on the Argo II, nearly knocking Hera over in her furry to get to me.

Annabeth smartly side stepped yet again, allowing my mother to pull me into a hug before I could even utter a hello. She held me tightly, her face was buried into my chest. I had grown a lot taller than her during the time before the Giant war so she could no longer rest her chin on my shoulder when hugging me. It felt like she was going to hold onto me forever, her hands fisting stubbornly into the fabric of my shirt. She cried a lot, I hated it when my mom cried.

I hugged her back, "I'm okay, Mom."

"I'm so glad," Mom sniffled and pulled herself away slightly. She pat my cheek gently and then got onto her tip toes to give me a kiss on my forehead. Of course I had to tilt my head to make it easier. "I was so afraid that…"

"Excuse me." Hera butted in. "I believe that I was speaking with him."

My mom's whole body became ridged as she turned around, " _Excuse me_! He is my son, he's been kidnapped, hurt, and gods knows what else. As his mother, I would like to make sure that he is alright. With all due respect, as the goddess of motherhood, you should understand my need to make sure that my child is okay!"

The goddess mouth immediately snapped shut, all she could do was flare her nostrils in annoyance. Next to me, Annabeth was trying not to giggle, and she was completely failing. I knew what she was thinking, Athena herself couldn't have said it any better. Even I was trying not to laugh. The other demigods, however, they were frozen with fear.

My mom had just told off a goddess, one of the most spiteful.

Hera let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, "If you would be so kind to send him to meet me in the dining hall when you are done…catching up…Sally Jackson."

No one could tell my Mom 'no'.

I gave a chuckle and hugged my mom once more. Gods I love her. Best mom ever! Hera had marched back into the cabin of Argo II without another word.

"Sally, you're amazing." Annabeth grinned and hugged my mom too.

 **I guess we know where Percy gets his sass from.**


	42. Max-Chapter 42

**So I want to tell you guys why I haven't updated in a while. Well, first and as always, I would like to apologize for the lack of updating, I'm going to college for a bachelors in animation. It has been consuming a lot of my time along with my job that I work. It is usually a 5am-5pm kind of job. I have been busy with finals and other projects that I have been working on as well. I do want to let you guys know I do feel awful about my sluggish updates on this story and my other, but I am trying my best.**

 **And _I KNOW_ I'm not the best speller, but please don't get mad about it, I just found a comment with someone calling me nasty things because of my spelling. I removed it because that wasn't creative criticism or an Opinion, only an insult. YES, I get it, I am a bad speller, but you don't have to be mean about it. I'm not a 'dumbass' as that individual had called me. Now 99% of you are wonderful and tell me how to make my story better or tell me _kindly_ what the proper spelling is and what you like about my story. I appreciate that and you guys!**

 **My comment section is no place to place to try to be rude. Percy doesn't like bullies.**

 **Also I'd like to apologize if the chapter is slow, but I'm in the falling action right now.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximumride all rights belong to their respective owners.**

Argo II-Max

In reality I knew there wasn't really anything _I_ could do to help Percy or Annabeth. The realm of gods and immortals slipped far from the grasp of us bird kids. The closest we got was the School, a work place for monsters and freaks to create more monsters and freaks. Everywhere their touch reached, destruction followed like a gust of putrid hot air. People died, lives were destroyed, and yet another experiment was born.

I couldn't help but imagine if Fang was Percy and I was Annabeth. How would I be able to deal with knowing he and I would inevitably be separated by my death and his eternal life? Not well, I could imagine. Even when we weren't separated by anything more than distance- I felt hollow and lonely. Almost like someone had taken half of my heart and walked away.

"M…Max?" A soft voice brought me from my musing.

It was Ella, hesitantly peaking around her cabin door. We had all confined her there during the rescue mission, even going so far as to destroy her phone to prevent her from attempting to work with Jeb again. Her brown eyes looked puffy and red-like she had been crying for a long time. I was reluctant to talk to her, the sting of her betrayal still dug deep

I stopped to look at her, "Yes, Ella."

She hesitantly opened the door farther and cast her eyes to her feet. Her whole body trembled as if she were cold. For a second my motherly side kicked in, demanding I make sure she was okay.

"Did….did you get Percy back?" She asked so quietly.

"Yeah, he's safe and, and for the most part, sound." I assured her. "He's just visiting with his mom."

At the mention of Sally, Ella looked as if she'd start crying again. Did some kind of interaction happen between her and Mrs. Jackson-Blofis while we were storming the school? My half-sister stumbled back into the room and curled up on her bed. By this point, my anger had chosen to vacation with the voice, off somewhere in Max land. I followed her and pet her hair like I would Angel.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"She…She forgave me." Ella sniffed and buried her face into her pillow. "I told her what I had done and she _forgave_ me."

I was shocked, how was it Sally could forgive Ella? I mean I was obligated to because Ella was my sister, but Sally? It was hard to fathom someone could be so kind after something so terrible was done to her son. No wonder Ella was a mess, she had received forgiveness from a complete stranger before she had gotten it from her loved ones. With a sigh I brought myself to lie down next to her.

"That must have been a shock." I told her. "Having Percy's mom forgive you for putting him in danger..."

She nodded and turned over on the bed to face me, "Do you hate me, Max? Like Iggy does."

"El, I'm not your biggest fan at the moment." I began and she rubbed her watery eyes with her fist. "But we got Percy back, the school has been leveled, and everyone is alive."

"I'm sorry," She whispered and tucked her face in her hands. "I just wish I could take it all back, to make Iggy forget that he was ever mad at me."

I gave her a pat on the shoulder before struggling to my feet. Demigods sure knew how to make comfortable beds. There wasn't much more I could really say to Ella, I didn't really know if Iggy would treat her the same as he had just days before. Out of all of us, he'll probably be the least likely to be inclined to forgive her right away. I gave one more look to Ella before I left.

After I left Ella I decided to just walk through the ship and let what had happen in the last few hours sink in. The fact that we saved Percy, the fact we had just freed hundreds of mutant prisoners, and the most conflicting fact-Jeb could be dead. I mean, we've thought that before and the man came scurrying back into our lives like a cockroach. Jeb actually being dead this time would mean peace for me and my flock. The little girl in me tried to soften my resolve with happy memories, but I refused.

I refused to feel grief for the death of that psychopath.

"Hey," A voice hissed as a hand wrapped around my arm. My thoughts had been shaken and they focused on one action: Attack.

Being one who leaps before they look, I thrashed out and punched whoever had grabbed me. I heard a rather surprised yelp and then Fang almost seemed to materialize in my vision. He held his bleeding nose and winced as he looked at me. As much as I love him, he _knows_ better than to sneak up out of nowhere.

"I hope you insurance covers this, let me see your card." _Dork_ , I thought as I pulled his hand from his nose.

It wasn't bleeding too badly, "When did you become such a peppy character? You're supposed to be dark and brooding, right?"

He rolled his eyes and swiped away the blood with his sleeve, "There's someone who wants to thank you, by the way. Try not to punch her in the face. I don't think Percy would appreciate it."

I followed Fang into the room where Sally sat next to Percy. She was simply being the doting mom that me and my flock had wished that we had. Everyone laughed at something she said while Percy flushed with embarrassment. For a moment I felt as if we all had gotten sucked into the end of a cliché book or movie or whatever. But when I remembered that the story had yet to reach that 'perfectly' happy ending I frowned.

The gods _had_ to give Percy his mortality back.

"Max!" Sally had been the first to spot me and before I knew it the woman had pulled me in for a hug. "I wanted to thank you. You just saved my world."

I hugged her back, it was odd, but somehow hugging a perfect stranger wasn't weird when it was the kind mother of one of my friends. Fang and I were led to the group of teens she had just been talking to. From the look on Percy's face, Sally had been most likely sharing some humiliating stories about her son to our friends. I laughed and gave him a reassuring nudge with my elbow.

But our good time was interrupted when a prude sounding voice spoke up. "Mrs. Jackson, I believe I have been waiting long enough to talk to your son."

When I turned I saw a beautiful woman standing by the door. The look on her face made me feel like we had just gotten caught doing something wrong. That feeling kind of annoyed me, but I decided it was better to keep quiet than try to argue with the stranger.

"If this is about taking him away, than you can forget it, Hera." Annabeth snarled. "We want the council to take Percy's Immortality away."

Hera frowned and pointed a long finger towards Percy, "He is meant for far greater things than being your lover, daughter of Athena."

"There is nothing greater for me than being by Annabeth's side." The son of Poseidon retorted, unaware he had just made everyone in the room go 'awe', I had to bite my lip to keep from doing the same.

That was so sweet and cheesy it made my teeth hurt.

"Let's see what the council has to say." Hera gave a flick of her hand and eleven more people seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. One of whom was Percy's own father Poseidon. "Now that everyone's here, we can discuss this better. But I doubt you can get enough to agree to remove the boy's immortal status."

The wicked smile on the goddess's face reminded me of the redheaded wonder, that girl who had been pawing all over Fang when we had attempted to go to regular school. I couldn't help but feel Hera was enjoying every minute she was in control. The other gods seemed rather board, as if they didn't care to be on the ship, or discussing Percy's fate. Well except for Poseidon who seemed to be eyeing Percy and his mom worriedly.

"Maybe we should have the mortal's leave, this is not their affair." A drunk looking god suggested, "They don't carry much weight in here anyway."

Gazzy jumped to his feet indignantly, "Don't carry much weight? Lets see how you feel when I shove my foot up you..."

Nudge smartly muzzled him before he could get the rest of his comment. He was still amped up from the fight and seemed like he wanted to play the stupid on at the moment. If the god had heard him, he made no sign. Some agreed until the prettiest looking goddess suggested it would be great entertainment to watch our reactions as the preceding's took place.

"Very well," The one who I learned was Zeus groaned as he summoned gaudy looking chairs for him and the other gods. "Let's just get this over with."

"Does this really need to be a debate?" Percy questioned angrily. "Just make me mortal again!"

Zeus gave a cruel smirk, "Tell me, boy, why should we?"

If looks could kill an immortal, Zeus would be dead ten times over.

 **Okay, here it is, not as eventful as you might have been hoping but I will try to have a second chapter done soon, I've already started working on it.**


	43. Percy-Chapter 43

**What's up everybody, here is my next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride all rights belong to respective owners.**

Argo II-Percy

If I had thought being forcibly turned immortal had ticked me off, I apparently underestimated my uncle's uncanny ability to be a royal jerk. His last comment nearly set me off, if it weren't for the fact diplomacy might be the only way to be turned back into a mortal, I might have slugged the god of the sky in the face. I looked around at the faces of the council members, the only ones with any sign of emotion on their faces were my dad and Aphrodite.

"So, why should we turn you back into a mortal, nephew?" Zeus egged on as he leaned farther up in his seat. "Why not keep you like this? You are destined for far greater things than death, as you have shown us time and time again."

"Yeah." Ares added. A wave of hot anger rolled over me. "Like being my punching bag for all eternity."

"I'm sure Zeus means far more _useful_ things." Athena murmured. "Something greater than defeating you for all eternity, Ares."

Ares glasses went alight, "Who says the punk can stand a chance against me?"

"Between the two of you, he has more wisdom in his head." Athena looked at Annabeth with sparkling eyes. "All given by my daughter, of course."

I sighed, if this kept up, they'd spend more time bickering than getting to work making me a regular demigod again. Er, my definition of a regular demigod at least. I was far from being a typical demigod. Not with my wings or my new and developing powers. All thanks to Jeb and his batch of butchers.

Zeus yelled something particularly loud at Poseidon in ancient Greek. Something the T rating of a fanfiction wouldn't cover. With all the shouting my head began to hurt and my stomach twisted into knots. At first I thought it was nerves, I thought that I couldn't stand all the waiting, but then someone screamed and snapped my attention from my headache. Everyone in the room and un-tethered objects had flown up to the ceiling yet I had remained on the floor.

"Why are you guys up there?" I asked as the boat rocked gently beneath my feet.

Annabeth stood on the ceiling and glanced nervously at the others who were groaning and starting to get to their feet. Zeus looked particularly peeved because somehow both Hermes and Apollo had landed on him. The later of the two giving a haiku about landing on his rump or whatever. My dad gave me a nervous glance as he got to his feet as well. What happened?

The door opened I could see one of the Roman demigods clamor over the top of the door frame like Spider-Man. He looked disoriented and couldn't be more than ten. I watched as he helped some of the others to their feet.

"Who turned the boat upside down?" He questioned.

Everyone pointed to me, the only person still standing on the actual floor. It was then I realized, I hadn't made everyone levitate to the ceiling. In my frustration I had somehow flipped the whole boat. Leo was probably going to be so mad. Man, I hope no one was on the deck. Annabeth reached up for me and grabbed my hand, I pulled her up and into my arms.

"Percy, can you fix this?" She asked before my mom added, "Carefully."

Slowly, but surely, I got the boat back in its proper position. How I had made it go upside down in the first place remained a mystery. The gods brushed themselves off as the others and I put the room back into order. Well, the best we could considering that a lot of the furniture had been broken in the fall, but at least no one got hurt. Though I couldn't complain about the large goose egg that was growing on Ares's head.

"Maybe we should just get to the vote." Hermes suggested as he gingerly sat back into his chair.

"The vote?" Annabeth asked. "You're going to decide his future with a vote?"

They all nodded and I knew that I wasn't going to ever become a mortal again, it was likely most would want me to stay the way I am. Many would leave me immortal just to spite me. Annabeth looked teary-eyed as she glared at every god in turn. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. I was Percy Jackson, and with her at my side, I would find another way if they wouldn't help.

"Majority vote will win." Zeus said. As he straightened himself up. "All in favor of the boy staying immortal raise your hands."

Of course Zeus, Hera, and Ares raised their hands; the later of the three looking smug about it. But to my surprise Hermes, the one god who seemed to really like me, had his hand raised in the air and a shamed look on his face. Hephaestus had also joined in, but he couldn't look me in the eyes. And the last raised had was Demeter, but she didn't seem all that interested in the vote to begin with. In total 6 votes for…it wasn't the majority, but it wasn't a minority either.

Both Annabeth and my mom began sobbing. Annabeth clutched onto me tightly and pressed her face into my shoulder. Even Aphrodite had begun to dramatically weep into her perfectly manicured hands. She screamed bloody murder when Ares tried to comfort her. The love goddess wanted nothing to do with her lover. I would have been crying my eyes out too, if it weren't for the fact that I was TICKED THE HADES OFF!

How dare they do this to me? After all I've done for them!

"So it's decided then Perc…."

"Why?" I demanded as I glared at Hermes. "Why would you do this to me? To Annabeth?"

He looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs fervently, as if he hadn't just doomed me to be forever without the love of my life. I couldn't fathom what I had done to make him do something so cruel to me. Then I thought about Luke, how I had helped him stopped Kronos on mount Olympus. This was about me letting Luke sacrifice himself, wasn't it? He said he was fine but he lied.

"This is about Luke, isn't it?" I frowned. "I told you I was sorry, that I wish things could have been different."

Hermes looked away, "This isn't about Luke, well, not in the way you imagine it to be."

"Then what is it?" Poseidon jumped to his feet. "Why would you vote to make Percy be something he doesn't want to be?"

Hermes looked rather embarrassed as he stopped messing around with his thumbs, "I lost Luke, my son, even before he had died. In the time that I was so desperate to save him from himself, Percy was kind. He became kind of a surrogate son. I've grown attached to him, as if he were one of my own."

I felt a lump in my throat, "If that were true, you would have chosen what was best for me, not you."

Hephaestus's beard caught on fire as he writhed in his chair, looking like he also would like to explain his decision. "Percy, you have a great power, it would be a shame to let it die with you."

"So he's just a weapon to you." Annabeth growled and clutched at my shirt. "Well he means so much more to me, he's worth more to me."

Behind us my mom was pleading with Poseidon, asking him if he knew another way to save my mortality. He didn't. She asked the others who were opposed to going against my wishes, but none seemed to have any ideas. As the room grew louder and louder with chatter, I couldn't help but feel as if I were trapped in a shrinking box. I had to get out of there. Annabeth and I left the room, if nothing more to have a moment alone.

Anything to get away from the council.

We went back to my cabin on the boat. NOT to do anything other than rest on the bed and talk to one another. Feeling the warmth of her head on my chest, hearing her steady breathing seemed to calm me down. Just being near her like this was enough to make me forget the troubles that we had faced for the last few weeks. Ha, to think I miss the normality of my abnormal life.

"Percy Jackson." A familiar voice called from the opposite end of the room.

You would not believe how fast Annabeth and I shot up in the bed. Who knew if Athena would try to zap me for being on the same bed as her daughter? Her face was drawn into a neutral expression, as if seeing us cuddled together hadn't bothered her. Annabeth grasped my hand tightly and attempted to shield me with her shoulder.

Athena chuckled, "I haven't come to pester you two about your relationship. In fact, I may know a way that could help you."

"Help us?" I blinked in amazement. Under normal circumstances I was sure Athena would be singing a war victory song at the prospect that Annabeth and I could no longer be together, but then I remembered that she had wanted to make me mortal again.

"How, Mother?" Annabeth asked. "Making me immortal?"

"No, no." The goddess shook her head. "You were telling me about that rich and family filled life that Percy wanted to give you. That is what you want, right? To have kids and grow old together?"

Me and Wisegirl blushed but managed to nod. It was something I've wanted since I saw the Roman camp, a dream I shared with Annabeth. Was Athena really offering an alternative to the gods giving me back my mortality? As I looked at her, I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like a dark haired Annabeth. She was actually pretty, if it weren't for the fact a scowl of annoyance was often her expression. I could almost imagine that if she were mortal, she probably would have been a doting mother despite her rough edges.

"So, uh, how are we going to go around the council and make me mortal again?" I questioned as I let my fingers lace in between Annabeth's.

"There is one being whose power exceeds the gods, the only one who is neither good nor evil." Athena poked me in the forehead. "And you have met him once before, though I suppose you can say you've all gone knocking at his door a time or two."

Annabeth got that look on her face, the one she only had when she was thinking. Her mother had just given us a riddle and she needed to solve it. We were looking for a _very_ powerful being, one who even the gods couldn't beat. And _I_ had met the guy. It wasn't too hard, I did know who she was talking about. But it was kind of hard to believe, would he really help me out?

"Where would I even find him?" I asked Athena. "The guy's everywhere. He does more traveling than Hermes."

Athena rolled her eyes and, for a moment, looked exactly like Annabeth. "Well, I think you and the other demigods have just given him a big mess bellow. Now hurry up, he is rather quick at his job after all."

The goddess left the room without another word. She seemed confident that _he_ would help me. It didn't seem like he cared too much for the problems of others, especially not if they were still living. Right now, I had more than enough life to go around. Annabeth pinched my arm and gave me an annoyed look. She didn't seem to like that she was kept out of the loop of my conversation with Athena.

"Well who is this guy?" She demanded crossly.

I couldn't help but smile, "Well he's not the liveliest person."

"You just made a joke didn't you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth blinked, looking completely unimpressed. "We're going to find Death, aren't we?"

"Yep." I gave her a kiss to the forehead before we walked hand in hand out of the room.

 **Hope you like it, I will have the next chapter ASAHP.**


	44. Annabeth-Chapter 44

**Hey, please forgive me! I know I'm the worst when it comes to updating my story. Again life has gotten in the way and kept me busy, but I've stayed up late to get this story updated for you guys. It's been forever and a day since my last chapter was posted and I've been killing you guys with the wait time. My classes in school have gotten more intense and work has kept me busy on the days I don't have school. I also don't want to rush my writing if I don't have a solid idea of where the chapter is going to go. I want to post something that is written well and not just me typing out stuff as fast as I can. I do know I have spelling issues and probably some grammar issues, and I want to thank you all for being so patient when it comes to my writing. I'm glad you have been enjoying this story and I hope to have it finished up soon.**

 **That being said, please enjoy this long over due update...**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Paterson**

Argo II- Annabeth

My mom's suggestion gave me hope. Hope that Percy could become mortal again, hope that our future could still be with each other. I glanced up at his smiling face. He was glowing. No literally, his life energy was making it look like he had a halo of light around him. Even more so than his usual aura.

"Come on," Percy gave my hand a tug, he was eager to get to the god of death.

I hurried to match his pace. Some of the other campers who had joined in our fight at the school were still on Argo II, recovering. Or maybe they were looking for something to eat. They'd try to stop us for a chat, but in all honesty, Percy and I were rushing down to get off the boat like lovers running off to elope. Oh gods, did I really just make that comparison?

My cheeks burned, but I tried not to let it show.

We were continuing our run down the hallway when a group of Ares kids stopped us, of course with Clarisse leading them. Regardless of how much she claimed to dislike Percy, I knew he had made a friendship with her. Though with how rocky their start was, it was pretty surprising they hadn't killed each other yet

"Hey, Prissy." Clarisse smiled as she through an arm over his shoulder. "How much longer are you going to play the damsel in distress? We'd really like to know."

Percy grinned back, his hand still tightly clasped in mine. Despite everything that has happened, those two still go back and forth with one another like they did when they were twelve. And as good as Clarisse could give, Percy had become a master at giving back. Probably thanks to my good influence.

"'Bout as long as it takes for you to do something about that smell."

He took off so fast I thought he was going to send me face first into the floor. The daughter of Ares gave an indignant roar, but she seemed to decide to veto retaliating against Percy. For now. Again I'll say it, they're a couple of twelve year olds sometimes. Though, it was nice to see Percy acting like himself.

"Slow down, Seaweed Brain." I complained when one of my shoes flew off my foot. "I'm still very much concussed here."

"Death is swift." Percy told me, but he still slowed down a bit.

Enough to where my arm wasn't being torn from its socket at least. He still didn't have very much control over his new powers. Hopefully Max and the flock could help him with that. Percy and I continued to race through the halls, campers had to cling to the walls to avoid a collision with us, it was okay with me. Though we did almost run Sally over as she walked out of her temporary room.

"Sorry, mom!" Percy called over his shoulder, but he didn't stop.

"Where are you two going?" She called out.

I waved at her with my free hand, probably looking ridiculous with one missing shoe and a teenage boy dragging me through the hallway, "We'll be back in a bit, Sally. We got a loophole to jump through!"

"Be careful!" Sally chimed back, her voice becoming faint as we climbed onto the deck.

The flock was there, along with the rest of our friends, and Ella. The whole group moping like Grover when he missed Enchilada day. Ella looked like she wanted to come over and talk to us. More specifically she looked like she wanted to talk to Percy. She wanted to make amends. I could tell that much, but that could wait. I wasn't really sure how Percy would react anyway.

They called out to us, but we ignored them.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" I asked him. He swept me off my feet.

"One way to find out."

His large black wings spread out form his back and once again we were soaring down to the ground. When we broke through the cloud line, the smoldering remains of the school came into sight. The closer we got the more apparent it was that a cloaked figure was sifting through the wreckage. I could feel Percy's arms tense around me, I couldn't imagine that meeting Death in person was exactally an enjoyable experience. It was a very human thing to fear him.

If the man heard us approaching, he gave no indication as he effortlessly turned over large boulders and rubble. He was searching for something. I had a sick feeling in my stomach of what it was. We landed almost noiselessly next to him. Not surprisingly, he merely turned around as if greeting a casual acquaintance.

Death was beautiful, not that I would fall for any one's looks but Percy's, but this guy looked like a super model. Though his grim aura did not resemble that of one of those magazine actors. I could even feel Percy tense up next to me in this guy's presence. It was kind of weird however, considering that unless we find an actual solution to our problem, he and Death would probably never meet in the same fashion as us mortals. The man almost had a fraction of a smile come to his face at the sight of us.

Maybe he found our star crossed lover's thing amusing.

"Percy Jackson, I'm seeing you sooner than I had hoped." The reaper of death began in a smooth almost silky voice. "I take it this isn't a social call. You and your friends left me quite a mess, you know."

I saw the muscles on Percy's jaw twitch as he refrained from looking at the carnage around us. Despite everything that had happened to him here, I doubted that Percy really wanted to take any lives. I nudged him to prevent him from falling into dark thoughts. He didn't need to be blaming himself for this, it was the white coat's fault. They chose to do evil, to hurt and maim people.

This is what happened when you tried to force destiny.

"We're here because…" Percy began gently but was quickly silenced by Death.

The man had reached down and pulled a soul from the ground. It writhed and fought but it couldn't seem to free its self from the grasp of the man's delicate fingers. I could imagine that it belonged to one of the scientist who didn't want to meet their damnation in the fields of punishment. If Death was at all bothered by the whining coming from the soul, he gave no indication otherwise. Both Percy and I couldn't help but get squeamish at the sight.

"You wish for me to remove your immortality, right?" the man asked not at all seeming surprised. Percy squeezed my hand tightly in his as if preparing to be told 'no'. "It is possible to achieve without the Olympian council."

I wanted to smile, but I knew there was something more that he was drawing out, waiting for us to ask about. Instinctively I pressed closer to Percy, "What's the cost?"

"Smart girl." Death noted as the he dissipated the spirit with a snap of his fingers. "Yes, there is a cost, but it's a burden that _two_ people must bear. The boy here and one other who will take the burden."

"Me of course."

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. True we didn't know the 'burden' that Death was referring to, but I didn't care, if it meant that Percy and I could be together, I was willing to pay it. That's what love was, sacrifice. He didn't even blink twice when we fell into the Pit, he came with me. I would do the same for him.

"Annabeth, for all we know you'd have to accept my immortality." Percy turned and grasped my shoulders. "Or something worse."

"Whatever it is, I am ready for it." I cupped his face in my hands. "We're ready for it."

Death chuckled, it's rather creepy how unnatural it seemed to be for him, "Charming. If I had any capacity to empathize with the two of you I might be touched. Let me assure you, neither of you will be separated…unless you wish it."

Despite being a daughter of Athena, one who looks before they leap, I was more than ready to trust Death to honor his deal. For once I was the one with reckless tendencies and Percy was on the side of caution. For a moment neither of us spoke, we just looked at each other waiting for someone to pipe up and make the deal. Death began to look rather unamused,

"I can assure you I am not going to be claiming either of your souls today, not until your time comes." He told us. "This is a rather simple idea, not so different than a mortal union."

"You mean marriage?" I squawked.

The grin that came to Death's face could have melted a glacier, though his eyes were as lifeless as, well, death. "In a sense but if you two chose to love other people it wouldn't be adultery. An empathy link may be the more reasonable comparison."

"Meaning that if I were to die, Annabeth might become brain dead?" Percy asked.

I nudged him, "If anyone were to become brain dead, it's you Seaweed brain."

Again Death gave an eerie laugh and he began to straighten out the hem of his cloak. I didn't think it was possible to make Death laugh, but I seemed to be proven wrong. If I didn't know any better, he'd seem like a normal guy to me. That may be scarier than him being a skeleton with a scythe running around and cutting souls from their bodies. Death sighed, his grin still on his face.

"She wouldn't be brain dead, if you two were to do this bond, your fates would be absolute." He began. "If you were to die and your bond were to be in place, she'd die with you. Doesn't matter where you are, how far you are from one another, not even how you die matters. Your fates will be intertwined. And the reverse will be the same."

Percy paled as death spoke, "I'm like-the most danger prone demigod in existence."

"You're not backing out on me Seaweed brain, are you?" I demanded. "We've literally been through the Pit and back. I'm not losing you because you're afraid for my welfare. We do this together, _you're not getting away from me_ , _never again_."

"Ann…"

"Don't you remember, Percy? That's what you said to me when we fell into the unknown together." I grabbed his hands tightly in mine. Maybe a bit too tight, but he _needed_ to know that I was with him no matter what. "If I die I die, but at least I can be with you. After everything that's happened, I'm not about to lose my best friend."

Death extended his hand, "So, I take it we have a deal?"

We nodded and I accepted his handshake. Though it got awkward when his grip didn't relinquish after a long moment. His eyes went black and his face almost seemed to go gray. My heart leapt to my throat and my instincts told me I should run away. Death seemed to be peering into the very depths of my soul.

He pulled me in quickly, his form seemed even more imposing than ever. "Annabeth Chase, do you accept this burden? Are you willing to lay your life on the line for his mortality? Will you accept his fate as your fate as well?"

"Y…yes." My voice came out meekly, but then I looked over to Percy, and I found my strength. "Absolutely."

Death looked up at the son of Poseidon, his hand still tightly clasped around mine. Percy and he seemed to have a conversation passing between them. I wondered what was going on through Percy's head. He no longer seemed to be scared or nervous, only determined.

"There is no question about my answer, if she is willing to do this so am I." Percy answered.

Death gave a smile and squeezed my hand even harder. A searing pain came to my little finger. Percy winced and grasped at his too. I had no idea what was happening, but death let me go before he faded away. His last words rang through the air.

"Then it is done."

I massaged the sore finger in hopes of soothing the pain. There was a faint glimmer of a golden glow before it faded and I was left with my unmarked hand. Percy was also inspecting his hand as if to figure out what exactally had happened. Whatever it was, it must have had something to do with the bond we had agreed to.

"We better get back before they get worried about us." Percy told me as he grabbed my hand.

There was a bright flash and a spark that raced between us. It was so surprising that we jumped apart. When I looked at my hand I saw a pale gold band shine around my pinky finger before it disappeared. Percy's did the same. The symbol of our bond. Whatever Death had done, this was its mark.

Percy and I looked at each other, but we didn't say anything. We didn't need to, we both knew Death had come through. Our fates were intertwined.

 **If there are any errors, I'll try to fix them or revise the chapter if needed. I'm pretty tired and its one thirty in the morning where I am now, so I'm pretty tired, but I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys today. The pinky finger represents bonding, for those of you who were wondering. Also I kind of made reference to the first book of the Percy Jackson series. It was fun.**


End file.
